


Possession

by AudeTK



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeTK/pseuds/AudeTK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est qu'un jeu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La peur

Remarque: Je ne possède pas Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama si. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l'adapte juste en français. Pour voir l'original à Possession par Android18.

 

« Nom de Dieu mais à quoi pensais-tu ! »

« Pour te dire la vérité Yamcha, je n’en suis pas sûr ». Bulma plaqua le téléphone contre son oreille, attrapant une tasse de café, « crois-moi, je le regrette beaucoup plus que toi »

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! Peux-tu comprendre qu’il a assassiné des millions de personnes ? Combien de fois a-t-il torturé ses propres hommes pour son amusement ? Il est fou ! Bulma, tu dois le faire partir de chez toi ! »

« Yamcha ! Je ne peux pas lui demander de partir après l’avoir invité à rester- il m’explorait probablement ! »

Yamcha soupira à l’autre bout de la ligne. « Fais juste attention quand il est dans les parages, ok ? »

Bulma laissa un sourire fatigué étiré ses lèvres à l’inquiétude de son petit ami. « Ne t’inquiète pas, je ferais attention »

« Mais je m’inquiète Bulma. Je sais comment est Végéta. Il est fier et pense toujours à lui-même comme à un prince. » Il hésita avant de poursuivre, « . . . Et je te connais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te vois très bien ne pas contrôler ta langue et lui dire ce qu’il ne faut pas et . . . Bulma, tu dois redoubler de prudence près de lui, d’accord ? »

Bulma roula des yeux. « Très bien. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, une fois que je lui aurai construit sa nouvelle salle de gravité, je ne le verrai que rarement. La seule raison pour laquelle il me parle c’est pour me dire de me dépêcher de l’a lui construire. Ensuite il va certainement manger et dormir. »

« Ouais, je sais . . . Mais quand même, sois prudente. »

« Je le serais Yamcha. »

Ils raccrochèrent. Bulma se retourna et fit face à ses documents. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, épuisée de réfléchir à tous les travaux que prendrait cette nouvelle machine de gravité. « J’ai besoin de beaucoup plus de café » marmonna-t-elle après quelques ajustements de dernières minutes sur les plans qu’elle avait élaborés.

Elle passa toute la nuit sur ces plans, de peur que si elle allait se couché, elle perdrait toutes ses idées et devrait recommencer. Après qu’elle eu fini, elle alla se coucher pour ne se réveiller que quelques heures plus tard car un certain Prince Saïyen exigeait qu’elle se remette au travail. Elle corrigea quelques erreurs mineures qu’elle avait faite la veille du à son état d’épuisement. Maintenant venait la partie difficile - transformé ces dessins sur document en un objet réel. Elle soupira et parti à nouveau à la cuisine, en quête de café.

Elle laissa échapper un bâillement tandis qu’elle étirait ses bras au dessus de sa tête en entrant de la cuisine. Elle passa la porte quand quelque chose la saisit par les cheveux et l’instant d’après elle se retrouvait projeté contre le mur, tenant ses boucles bleues.

« Que penses-tu faire ? » dit une voix sévère.

« Je . . . Je . . . » Surprise, Bulma tenta de reprendre son souffle et articula « Je suis juste venue prendre une tasse de café. »

Elle fut ensuite jetée à terre et la douleur irradia ses genoux quand ils s’écrasèrent avec force contre le sol. Elle gémit et le regretta immédiatement, une autre douleur traversant son crane d’avoir eu les cheveux si durement tiré.

Végéta s’approcha d’elle et la regarda de haut. Bulma fit une grimace et plaça son bras au dessus de son visage, comme si elle s’attendait à être frappée.

Végéta sourit d’un air narquois. « Dépêche-toi de prendre ce café » dit-il dans un grondement sourd qui envoya un frisson traversé le corps de la jeune femme.

Gardant ses yeux baissés, elle acquiesça. Végéta souris encore une fois à la fille agenouillée devant lui. Elle l’entendit grogner doucement tandis qu’il sortait de la maison.

Une fois qu’il fut parti, Bulma laissa sortir un souffle et se remis sur ses pieds, essayant d’oublier ce qui venait de ce passé. Elle fixa la porte qu’il venait juste de franchir en murmurant « stupide Prince idiot. » Puis débrancha la cafetière, saisit une de café et des filtres et retourna à son laboratoire où elle prépara sa boisson. De cette façon elle n’aurait pas à quitter son laboratoire. Végéta n’y allait jamais . . . Du moins pas encore.

Bulma, assise devant son ordinateur programmait les puces de la machine de gravité. Environ une heure après qu’elle ai commencé, un écran s’alluma au dessus d’elle. L’image de son père apparut.

« Bulma, tu es là ? » demanda son père.

« Oui papa, je termine juste la programmation. »

« Bien, j’ai construit la structure de base, il suffit d’ajouter le câblage et les puces. »

Bulma souri, « Merci, papa. J’apprécie vraiment. Je suis tellement épuisé et Monsieur Je-suis-un-royal-emmerdeur-de-première-et-tu-doit-faire-tout-ce-que-je-te-dis-car-je-suis-le-prince-d’une-race-éteinte ne me permet pas de sortir de mon laboratoire jusqu’à ce que j’ai fini la salle de gravité. »

« Et bien, tu vas devoir en sortir pour la construire »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui. Il semble que tu l’énerve plus que le reste d’entre nous - même si je pense que ta mère l’agace encore plus. »

Bulma gloussa, « Et bien je serais aussi agacé si elle flirtait avec moi. »

« Et moi je serais vraiment inquiet si elle flirtait avec toi ! » plaisanta son père.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Son père rit et Bulma soupira. Pendant un moment, elle avait été libérée de l’enfer qu’elle traversait pour mettre cette machine en marche. Maintenant, il était temps de retourné au travail - le plus tôt sera le mieux.

« Je vais terminer se programme pour la salle de gravité, ensuite je viendrai aider à tout installer. »

« Très bien, chérie. Ne travaille pas trop dur. »

Bulma roula des yeux « oui, peu importe. »

Son père rit une dernière fois avant de raccrocher. Bulma bailla lentement et ferma les yeux, le manque de sommeil la rattrapait. Elle contraignit ses yeux à se rouvrir et fixa son ordinateur.

Elle craqua ses doigts avant de continuer la programmation. « Peut être serais-je mieux loti si j’avais juste laissé les cyborg me tuer. » dit-elle sarcastiquement, sa tête commençant une fois de plus à tourner devant la surcharge de travail.


	2. Un besoin de sommeil

Chapitre 2: Un besoin de sommeil

 

Bulma lutta pour garder ses yeux ouverts une fois qu’elle eu fini le code programmation. Bien que son corps aspirait à dormir, son estomac lui hurlait de se nourrir. Elle savait qu’elle ne serait pas la seule à ne pas avoir mangé, elle allait passer outre. Ce n’était pas un arrogant Saïyen idiot qui allait l’empêcher de manger.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de son café, la seule chose qui l’avait tenue debout jusqu’à maintenant. Mais son corps semblait commencer à développer une immunité à la caféine. Elle ferma le programme et éteignit l’ordinateur.

Maintenant ses yeux lui faisaient mal, à force de regarder l’écran pendant des heures, ils avaient besoin de se réajuster à l’éclairage de la pièce. Sa tête tourna et elle tangua dangereusement. « Il apprécierait ça. » marmonna-t-elle en tâtonnant pour attraper la puce et se diriger vers la porte. Puis elle rit, réalisant ce qu’elle venait de dire. « Woah - ais-je dis que sa plairait à Monsieur Répare-ma-machine-ou-je-te-tue ? Je dois vraiment être fatiguée. » Trouvant sa situation, un peu morbide, drôle, elle sortit, toujours son sourire fatigué aux lèvres, avec évidement sa tasse de café à la main.

Bulma se dirigea de l’autre côté de l’enceinte où se trouvait les résidences et retrouva son père qui travaillait sur la salle de gravité à l’extérieur. Bulma loucha, ses yeux s’étant réhabituer à la luminosité extérieure, le soleil vulgaire envoyait une vague de douleur dans sa tête et son rayon chaud la fatiguait encore plus. Néanmoins, elle prit une gorgée de café et rejoignit son père.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-elle à son père.

« Je crois que nous allons bien. N’est-ce pas Tama ? » Répondit-il en tapotant le chat sur son épaule.

« Laisse moi mettre cette puce, installer le système de chauffage et la climatisation ainsi que le câblage et terminé l’éclairage. Nous finirons plus vite. »

« J’ai déjà commencé le câblage, si tu as programmé la puce alors mets la. »

Bulma sourit, « au travail.»  
« Bulma sourit, « au travail.»

Elle fouilla dans sa caisse à outils et commença l’installation du processus. Elle était fatiguée et son état empirait.

« Bulma, tu connecte les mauvais fils ! »

« Hein ? Oh mon Dieu ! Sa aurait pu être désastreux. » Elle regarda ses bêtises, « je dois vraiment me réveiller. »

« Bonjour ma chérie ! » lui lança sa mère à travers la pelouse « vu que cet homme charmant passe souvent par ici j’ai décidé d’y planter des tulipes. Ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? »

« Maman, ne te réfère plus jamais à cette bête comme un « homme charmant ».» Grogna Bulma.

« Pourquoi ma chérie ? » Lui demanda sa mère, inclinant sa tête et levant son index « je devrais arroser ces petites pleurs ! »

Bulma roula des yeux, mais eu alors une idée. Sa mère revint avec le tuyau d’arrosage et Bulma s’arrosa « malencontreusement ». L’eau froide envoya un choc le long de son corps, le mettant en alerte. Maintenant qu’elle était pleinement réveillée et rafraichie, elle allait travailler pour la salle de gravité.

« Elle peut être tellement étrange » déclara sa mère quand elle repéra Végéta, appuyer contre la porte de la maison, ayant entièrement vu la scène.

Son père avait terminé le câblage, alors Bulma saisit sa clé (outils) avec une toute nouvelle énergie. Elle n’avait plus l’esprit embrouillé, car ce qui s’était passé la tiendrait éveillé assez longtemps pour qu’elle termine. Elle commença immédiatement à installer les systèmes de chauffage et de climatisation, se salissant un peu en raison de ses vêtements humides. Quand elle s’agenouilla sur le sol, la poussière colla à sa peau et à ses habits. Si la terre l’ennuyait, cela ne l’empêcha pas de continué à travailler. Pleinement éveillé, elle était rapide, mais juste et précise.

Son père garda ses taquineries sur ses jambes boueuses. Elle fredonna une chanson pour elle-même pour passer le temps, tandis qu’elle continuait de travailler. Elle s’agenouilla à côté de la machine, salissant une fois de plus ses genoux. Soudain elle sentit une paire d’yeux sur elle. Elle tourna lentement la tête et vit Végéta de l’autre côté du jardin, appuyer contre la porte de la cuisine.

Bulma trembla quand elle réalisa qu’il avait les yeux sur elle. Son stoïcisme ne présentait aucun signe d’amusement ou de ressentiment. Juste ses yeux froids transperçant sa peau. Elle retourna à son travail, mais son sourire avait disparut et elle ne chantonnait plus. Elle continua de travailler en silence, dans un état de maladresse total, sachant ses yeux encore sur elle. De temps en temps elle se retournait pour voir s’il était encore là, et il l’était. La fixant juste. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle détestait tellement ça, ça ne la dérangerait pas vraiment s’il ne gardait pas ses yeux fixés sur elle.

« Fini ! » cria son père, sortant Bulma de ses pensées. Elle se contraint à sourire.

« Je vais mettre la puce » dit-elle en s’exécutant, heureuse d’être maintenant hors de porter de vue de Végéta. Elle ouvrit le cache quand elle remarqua que ses mains étaient sales. « Oh génial » marmonna-t-elle, sachant qu’elle ne pouvait toucher la puce de ses mains sales.

« Papa, peux-tu le faire ? Mes mains sont sales. »

« Lave-les. Les miennes sont encore plus sales que les tiennes. En outre, c’est à toi que revient cet honneur. »

« Vraiment génial murmura-t-elle à nouveau en se dirigeant vers le tuyau d’arrosage, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder Végéta. Elle pouvait sentir son lourd regard sur elle car elle se tenait près de lui. Elle secoua ses mains pour les faire sécher et risqua un coup d’œil vers lui. Comme elle s’en doutait il l’a fixait toujours. Son regard était vide. C’était comme s’il savait quelque chose qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’il sache. Comme s’il savait son plus grand secret et qu’il allait lui balancer au visage, il serait satisfait d’en savoir autant sur elle. Sa aggravait son cas encore plus. Elle secoua la tête et retourna vers la machine.

Avec soin, elle prit le petit objet et le plaça dans la minuscule fente puis referma la porte.

« C’est fait ! » Cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle alla vers la porte de la machine, oubliant momentanément le regard du Saïyen toujours sur elle. A peine à l’intérieur les lumières s’allumière et la climatisation se mis en route à cause des rayons du soleil. Elle régla la gravité sur 2G et pressa le bouton rouge. Immédiatement elle senti un poids sur ses épaules et la pièce s’assombrit légèrement. Elle sourit et pressa à nouveau le bouton rouge, la gravité revint à son état d’origine et les lumières redevinrent plus vivent. Un énorme sourire illuminait son visage, elle rayonnait de fierté.

« Excellent » dit son père en hochant la tête.

« Merci pour ton aide papa, je vais pouvoir dormir un peu. »

« Bien, tu devrais d’abords montrer à cet homme comment l’utiliser. »  
Bulma roula des yeux, « Pourrais-tu le faire ? Il me dégoute. »

« Il me donne également la chair de poule. En outre, c’est toi qui nous as mis dans cette situation. Il ne te faudra que quelques minutes. Je dois retourner dans mon laboratoire pour finir les robots d’entrainement. »

« Je pensais que tu avais finis ! » s’exclama Bulma soudain alarmé.

« Oui, je dois juste faire une dernière vérification. Je vais voir ça pendant que tu lui montre la machine. »

« Très bien ». Dit Bulma, résolue.

« Enfin » grogna l’homme.

Bulma rougis, bien qu’elle regardait toujours le sol. « Je ne peux avoir plus » murmura-t-elle. « Viens, je vais te montrer comment ça marche. » Elle fit demi-tour, suivit du prince Saïyen.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et des panneaux de contrôle s’allumèrent. « Ils ajustent l’éclairage » expliqua-t-elle, « et ceux là s’adapte à la chaleur de l’air. Tu utilise ce bouton pour chauffer ou refroidir la salle. Simple non ? »

« Comment ajuster la gravité ? »

« J’y viens », en gardant son regard loin de Végéta elle se tourna vers les panneaux du milieu. « Ici, ces boutons te permettrons de régler la gravité que tu veux. Puis appuis sur ce bouton pour l’activer. Pour l’éteindre il suffit d’appuyer à nouveau dessus. Des questions ? »

Silence.

« Bien, je m’en vais alors. » Bulma se tourna vers la porte quand Végéta agrippa son poignet et la bascula contre le mur.

« Tu ne me dérangera pas lorsque je m’entraine. »  
Bulma hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, n’étant pas capable de parler. Végéta attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête de force, ses yeux plantés dans les siens envoyèrent des frissons dans son dos. Il l’a regardait droit dans les yeux comme s’il essayé de lire en elle. Puis, quelque chose alluma son regard. Comme s’il savait. Comme s’il l’a connaissait entièrement. Maintenant Bulma était vraiment terrifier. Ce regard froid et stoïque n’arrangeait pas la situation. Après un moment de silence, Végéta parla d’une voix sombre.

« Tu me laisseras seul et ne montrera pas ton hideux visage près de moi à moins que j’ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Bulma dégluti.

« Compris ? »

Elle fit signe que oui.

« Dit le à voix haute. »

« J’ai compris. »

Végéta se releva et retourna près des commandes. Bulma garda son calme jusqu’à sa chambre. Ensuite la crainte s’échappa du mur qu’elle avait construit. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de trembler et sa respiration de s’accélérer tandis qu’elle se demandait combien de temps pourrait-elle vivre dans cette peur ? Se convainquant elle-même qu’elle était forte, elle retient ses larmes et alla à la douche se débarrassé de ses vêtement mouillés. Une fois propre, elle tenta de s’endormir.


	3. En savoir assez, tout en ne sachant rien

Dring . . .  
Dring . . .  
Dring . . .

A travers ses rêves, Bulma pouvait entendre une faible sonnerie . . .

Dring . . .  
Dring . . .  
Dring . . .

« Stupide téléphone . . . Gens stupides . . . Stupides gens qui ne peuvent pas répondre à ce stupide téléphone . . . »

Bulma grommela divers juron dans son sommeil essayant d’ouvrir les yeux. Sa main entra en contacte avec l’objet familier et elle répondit.

« Allô ? »

« Bulma ? C’est toi ?

« Oui Yamcha, c’est moi. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je sais que c’est l’heure du dîner mais je ne voulais pas t’appeler trop tard. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Je voulais savoir si sa te plairait de sortir petit-déjeuner avec moi demain matin. »

« Non. »

« Non ? Tu n’es pas en colère contre moi n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non, désolé Yamcha. Je suis juste épuisée. Je compte dormir demain matin. »

« Oh d’accord. Peut être à un autre moment ? »

« Oui, si tu veux. » Bulma essayait de prendre en compte son point de vue. Après tout, il essayait juste de la voir et elle ne voulait pas qu’il pense qu’elle le rejetait. « Je sais » ses yeux s’ouvrir enfin, « que dirais-tu de demain soir ? » Je vais dormir jusque là. Nous pourrions allez danser ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« En fait, je pensais plutôt que nous pourrions parler un peu. Peut être une promenade au bord de la rivière ? »

« Ça m’a l’air bien » dit Bulma dans un soupir. « Je pense que sa conviendrait mieux qu’aller danser. »

« Oui, donc, je serais là vers 8 heures ? »

« D’accord, mais pour l’instant, je retourne me couché. »

« Ouais » dit Yamcha en riant « vous à l’air de ne pas avoir dormis depuis des jours. »

« Au revoir Yamcha. »

« Bye Bulma. »

Bulma raccrocha le téléphone et retomba dans son lit. Elle était tellement épuisée. Son corps avait mal partout du manque de sommeil et son crâne cognait. Elle regarda par la fenêtre pour voir les diamants étincelant dans le ciel, il faisais donc nuit.

La maison semblait si paisible. Elle entendit des conversations légères en dessous, lui indiquant que ses parents allaient passer à table. Se qui signifiait que sa mère allait bientôt . . .

Toc, Toc, Toc.

« Oui, maman ? »

« Tu as faim, chérie ? » Demanda la voix chantante de sa mère.

« Non, je veux juste dormir ! »

« Mais cet homme charmant que tu as invité pourrais se sentir mal à l’aise si tu n’est pas là. »

« Maman ! Premièrement, ce n’est pas un homme charmant. Et deuxièmement, il ce fiche que je sois là ou pas. »

« Ecoute, Bulma je pense que . . . »

« Oh, très bien ! J’arrive ! »

Bulma se força à sortir du lit, et même si elle dormait depuis qu’elle avait finit la salle de gravité, elle se sentait toujours exténuée. Elle gagna la cuisine à moitié réveillé et s’assit à côté de son père, passant devant Végéta. GROSSE erreur.

Elle fixa son assiette vide, se concentrant pour garder les yeux ouverts. La nourriture fut déposée sur la table et elle poussa son assiette sur le côté pour poser sa tête. Son père la poussa du coude et elle rouvrit les yeux.

« On ne dort pas à table chérie. »

« Désolé » dit elle, essayant de réprime un bâillement. Elle appuya sa tête sur ses coudes, luttant pour ne pas se rendormir.

Se calant dans son fauteuil elle cogna quelque chose sous la table. Elle entendit un faible grondement et relevé les yeux pour voir ceux, noirs, du prince Saïyen.

« Désolé » chuchota-elle en s’adossant au siège.

Végéta la fixa, envoyant des frissons dans son dos. Ses yeux froids fouillant douloureusement son âme. Elle tourna la tête, semblant ne pas y prêté attention. Mais peu importe ce qu’elle essayait de se faire croire, elle savait que son regard était lourd sur elle. Pourquoi la torturait-il ?

« Alors, comment se passe votre entrainement Végéta ? » questionna la mère de Bulma, détournant son attention de sa fille.

« Personne ne me dérange » grogna-t-il en retournant à son assiette.

Bulma décida qu’elle était sauvée de son regard puisqu’il avait commencé à manger.

« Et bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit » continua sa mère « n’hésitez pas à le demander à chacun d’entre nous d’accord ? »

Bulma regarda sa mère jeta un œil à Végéta qui le lui rendit avec un sourire narquois.

« Je le ferais » dit-il sur un ton faible, gardant ses yeux sur Bulma.

« Puis-je sortir de table ? Merci » n’attendant même pas la réponse elle ce précipita dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et éprouva un étrange besoin de la verrouiller.

« Oh, Dieu » chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle pouvait tenir tête à n’importe qui qui ne l’a menaçait pas physiquement . . . Mais soyons clair, ce gars était juste monstrueux. Et qui a dit qu’il ne la tuera pas, elle et sa famille ? Que se passerait-il s’il trouve comment réparer la salle de gravité et estime ne plus avoir besoin d’elle ou de sa famille ?

« Non » se dit Bulma à elle-même « il a besoin de vêtement, et de nourriture. » se rassura-t-elle.

Quelque chose l’ennuyait vraiment - pourquoi elle ? Il ne semblait pas faire ça à d’autres membres de sa famille. Il pourrait les intimider mais non, seule Bulma l’était autant en sa présence. Elle essayait de lui être agréable, mais ne semblait pas apprécier. Elle commençait à regretter de l’avoir inviter à vivre avec elle.

Mais elle était trop fatigué pour s’attardé la dessus plus longtemps. Elle se jeta sur son lit et sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

Bulma se réveilla au milieu de la nuit sans qu’elle réussisse à se rendormir. Après avoir dormi toute une journée, elle n’était plus tellement fatiguée.

« Super » marmonna-t-elle « maintenant je vais rester éveillé toute la nuit et être crevée demain. »

Décidant qu’il serait plus sage de dormir, elle parti en quête d’un lait chaud.

Bulma ouvrit doucement la porte, ne voulant réveiller personne. Elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers la cuisine quand elle se senti à nouveau bizarre. Comme si quelqu’un la regardait. Elle se retourna lentement et sortit un petit cri quand elle vit un homme, debout devant la porte d’une chambre - cette chambre appartenant à Végéta.

« Ne me fais pas peur comme ça ! » murmura-t-elle bruyamment « qu’est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon ? » demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Végéta roula des yeux et alla vers sa chambre, fermant la porte. Bulma se dit qu’il venait tout juste de finir son entrainement et qu’il allait ce couché.

Elle descendit les escaliers, alluma la lumière et regarda l’horloge sur le mur, 03:00.

« Il s’entraine aussi tard ? » S’interrogea Bulma à voix haute. Essayer de convaincre Végéta d’arrêter de s’entrainer était comme essayé de convaincre Sangoku que le monde entier avait épuisé son stock de poulet frit et qu’il ne pourrait plus en mangé. Elle laissa échappée un petit rire à cette image et sortit le lait du frigo.

« Je m’entraine tant que je tiens. »

Bulma sursauta, renversant du lait partout sur elle. « Végéta ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venue boire, mais je vois maintenant que je ne vais rien pouvoir faire du tout. »

« Bien, si tu n’as pas peur de moi . . . »

« La peur est une faiblesse. Si ton ennemi connaît tes craintes, ton ennemi en sait assez. »

« Tu me surprends. Mais tu ne sais rien de moi. Donc ne dis pas ça. »

« Suis-je l’ennemie ? »

Bulma regarda Végéta pendant un moment, essayant de trouver ce qu’il voulait dire par là. Son visage restait impassible. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu’à elle, gardant un contact visuel. Lorsqu’il fut à quelques centimètres, il chuchota dans son oreille.

« Je connais tes craintes »

Bulma dégluti, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle recula d’un pas, mais essaya de ne pas le montra.

« Ah bon ? » réussi-t-elle à dire en essayant de rester mystérieuse à ce sujet.

Il fit encore un pas vers elle, instinctivement elle recula, à droite du réfrigérateur. Il fit encore un pas, fixant ses yeux, son visage stoïque.

Elle haletait lorsqu’il atteignit sa main. Elle fit la grimace et ferma les yeux, se préparant à la suite. Il remonta rapidement son bras, s’arrêtant devant son visage. Puis doucement, caressa sa joue, secouant sa colonne vertébrale de frissons. Gardant ses yeux fermés de peur, elle le senti respirer son cou. Elle pouvait sentir sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Moi. » chuchota-il.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

« Laisse-moi seule » supplia-t-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Il recula tout en la regardant. Elle était de toute évidence terrifiée, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, les yeux humides et la respiration hachée. Il posa son menton dans sa main et plissa les yeux.

« Seulement pour l’instant. » dit-il d’un ton grave, sombre. Puis il quitta la pièce.

Bulma courue à l’étage et s’effondra là, elle refusait que ses larmes ne coulent à cause de lui. Mais néanmoins, elle ne pouvait cacher sa peur. Ses mains étaient complètements secouées et elle ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre, craignant qu’il ne l’ai attendu devant la porte. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur de lui ? Il connaissait sa peur, sa crainte . . . Il était sa faiblesse. Mais la question était: était-il l’ennemi ? S’il l’était . . . Il en savait assez… et elle ne savait rien.


	4. Qui est l'ennemi ?

Bulma était assise sur le plancher avec rien d’autre que le fils de ses pensées. L’horloge marquant chaque secondes qui passait. Elle avait l’impression que le temps ralentissait, et elle rester ce qui lui sembla des heures dans ses pensées. Chaque secondes s’éternisaient.

Sur le sol froid, elle ne faisait que penser. Elle était une épave voulais seulement retournée dans son lit. Dieu, le sol était si froid. Elle trembla et enveloppa ses bras autour de ses genoux, se réchauffant comme elle le pouvait. Elle était seule.

Elle n’était pas juste avec elle-même, mais totalement seule. Dans cette cuisine, dans cette maison, dans ces pensées, dans son propre esprit . . . Elle était contrainte à la solitude.

« Attends un peu ! A quoi je pense ?, j’ai Yamcha, Sangoku, Chichi et beaucoup d’autres gens qui ce soucient de moi. Pourquoi serais-je seule tout à coup ? »

Végéta. Presque tout le monde souffrait de sa colère et de tourments physiques, mais elle était la seule que la bête avait prise pour attaquer sa santé mentale. Elle ne pouvait vivre comme ça. Ce caché dans son laboratoire. Avoir peur de monter les escaliers. Rester assise sur un sol froid. Avoir peur de ses pensées.

Elle se releva lentement et monta tranquillement les escaliers. Elle se dit que Végéta ne pouvais juste pas l’attendre en haut des escaliers toute la nuit juste pour l’effrayer. Il était le prince Saïyen, il avait de meilleures choses à faire.

L’escalier grinça sous ses pieds. Elle s’arrêta, sa peur amplifiant les sons. Elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment fait beaucoup de bruit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se rassurer et continua son ascension.

Bulma atteint le haut de l’escalier, regardant autour d’elle. Une ombre se trouvait sur le mur. Elle sursauta et haleta quand elle reconnue le chat noir de son père. Elle soupira de soulagement et rit d’elle-même.

Le chat sauta sur ses genoux, la regardant d’un air curieux. Elle rit un peu plus et entra dans sa chambre.

Bulma se réveilla en ressentant une légère chatouille sur sa main. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, s’adaptant à la lumière du soleil. Les gazouillis des oiseaux emplissaient l’air. Elle gloussa quand le petit chat lui lécha la main « je suppose qu’il est temps de se lever » ricana-t-elle. L’odeur de rouler à la cannelle fraichement sorti du four lui chatouilla les narines. Bulma sourit, elle n’avait pas besoin de quelqu’un pour lui dire que c’était une bonne journée.

Elle sorti de sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain, prenant une douche froide. Elle se réveilla lentement, réglant l’eau au fur et à mesure. Elle s’enroula dans une serviette et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe, cherchant une jolie tenue. Pensant qu’il ferait chaud, elle prit un débardeur bleu et un short en jean. Elle se sécha les cheveux et s’habilla tout en parlant avec le petit chat.

« Aujourd’hui je ne laisserais pas Végéta. Après tout, il est mon invité, c’est une belle journée, et il ne me l’a ruinera pas. » Satisfaite de sa déclaration, elle ramassa le petit chat « je suis sur que papa te manque ». Et elle prit les escaliers.

Dans la cuisine sa mère garnissait les rouleaux, son père buvait une tasse de café, plonger dans ses pensées, et Végéta se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, ignorant la famille Brief. Elle leur adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Bonjour maman ! »

« Bonjour ma chérie » répondit sa mère.

« Bonjour papa, il ne te manquerait pas quelque chose par hasard ? » ajouta-t-elle en lui posant le chat sur l’épaule.

« Bonjour Bulma » il se tourna vers le chat sur son épaule « Tama ! Mais où étais-tu passé toute la nuit ? »

Bulma gloussa et prit place à côté de son père.

« Et bien, il y a quelqu’un qui est de bonne humeur ce matin » déclara le Dr. Brief, en regardant sa fille.

« Oui, il fait tellement beau aujourd’hui » répondit Bulma en se versant une tasse de café.

« C’est vrai » acquiesça son père.

Bulma vit Végéta rouler des yeux.

« Bonjour Végéta » dit-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

« Il ne peut en être autrement, n’est-ce pas ? » répondit-il.

Bulma ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle n’en était pas sur. Elle n’avait pas prévu une telle réponse . . . Elle n’attendait même pas de réponse. Elle souri puis acquiesça juste.

Végéta s’approcha de la table, « les choses ne sont pas toujours se qu’elles semblent être » dit il à voix basse quand il s’assit en face de Bulma.

« Elles le peuvent » déclara simplement Bulma « Tout dépend de ton état d’esprit. »

« En effet » convenu Végéta, sans changer d’expression. Sa voix devint un murmure tandis que ses yeux se rétrécissaient « Mais l’esprit peut parfois jouer des tours cruels. Il peut manipuler tes craintes et faire ressortir le pire de ton âme. »

Bulma dégluti. « Qu’est-ce que c’est censé signifier ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait voir qu’elle n’était pas sure d’elle.

« Tu verras » murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu’elle puisse l’entendre.

Bulma ressenti un froid s’installer en elle et son cœur tambouriner. « Tu prévois quelque chose » répondit-elle simplement.

« Pas nécessairement » affirma-t-il, ne la regardant pas dans les yeux, « mais une fois de plus tu ne peux pas le savoir. Tout est dans ton esprit, femme. »

Bulma était gelé sur place, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! » Annonça Mme Brief en plaçant les assiettes de rouleaux sur la table. Bulma s’assit, impassible, regardant celui qui se trouvait en face d’elle, essayant de deviner ses pensées. Décidant que cela ne servirait à rien, elle tourna ses pensées vers son père.

« Donc qui a-t-il de prévu aujourd’hui ? » demanda-t-elle, lançant la conversation.

« Et bien, il semble que les robots d’entrainement ne sont pas assez fort » dit le Dr. Brief en riant, « notre invité les a détruit la nuit dernière. »

« Quoi, déjà ? » Bulma jeté un coup d’œil à Végéta, « Mais nous avons travaillé si dur dessus ! »

« Cela fait parti du métier de scientifique » dit son père en haussant les épaule, « parfois ce que tu as fait la première fois ne fonctionne pas, il suffit de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait défendre et attaquer. »

Bulma plaça son menton dans sa main, ignorant les regards lourds sur elle. Soudain ses yeux s’élargirent « J’ai trouvé ! » s’exclama-t-elle, « Ok, que se passerait-il si nous détournions les attaques ? »

Le Dr. Brief réfléchi un moment en se grattant la tête.

De cette façon, non seulement ils se défendent, mais en plus ils attaquent Végéta avec ses propres techniques. Ainsi il n’aura d’autre choix que de devenir plus fort que lui-même. »

Bulma évita soigneusement le regard de Végéta. Il était difficile de l’ignorer ! Même si elle refuser de le voir, elle pouvait sentir son regard froid fixer sur elle. Pourquoi elle ?

« Nous irons y travailler après le petit-déjeuner » déclara son père.

Bulma souri et fit signe que oui, essayant de faire abstraction de Végéta, mais d’une certaine façon, elle avait le sentiment qu’il savait . . . Qu’elle avait peur de lui.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence presque complet. Bunny faisait certains commentaires par-ci par-là. Le Dr. Brief était profondément dans ses pensées. Bulma était mal à l’aise de savoir ses yeux froids et sombres fixé sur elle. La peur l’envahit et elle la repoussa lentement dans un coin de sa tête. Son propre esprit trahissant l’image qu’elle croyait assez forte.

Mme Brief nettoya la cuisine, Végéta se dirigea vers la salle de gravité et Bulma suivit son père dans le laboratoire. Ainsi débuta ce qui allait devenir une matinée typique dans la maison des Brief.

Bulma sortit le papier utilisé pour les dessins et ils se mirent directement au travail. Ils discutèrent, argumentèrent et regardèrent dans des livres, dessinant, effaçant et redessinant.

Vers midi, peu de choses étaient faites. Le papier était encore vierge, autour d’elle les livres et les articles étaient dispersés. Frustré de ne rien trouvé, mais c’Est-ce qu’aimait les Brief. Tenter l’impossible. La réalisation n’en était que beaucoup plus excitante.

Bulma rejeta sa tête en arrière d’agacement. « Peut être que ce n’était pas une si bonne idée après tout » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu dis ça tout le temps » rit son père, « mais en fin de compte, tu n’abandonne jamais, tu réussi toujours ce que tu entreprends. »

Bulma souri, « Tu as raison papa, mais pour l’instant, j’ai besoin d’une pause. »

Le Dr. Brief était d’accord. Lire et réfléchir pendant des heures pouvaient être épuisant. Ils quittèrent le laboratoire pour tenter de se libérer l’esprit de ce projet.

Bulma gagna la cuisine où elle trouva sa mère.

« Déjà le déjeuner ? » s’étonna-t-elle.

« Il est presque 13 heures. » souligna sa mère.

Bulma se tourna vers l’horloge pour vérifier que sa mère avait raison. Ils avaient travaillé plus qu’elle ne le pensait. Elle servit deux verres de limonades puis rejoignit son père dans le jardin de derrière.

« Wow, c’est bon » déclara-t-elle, tendant son verre de limonade à son père. Elle s’assit dans l’herbe, profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Les rayons détendaient son corps et elle ferma les yeux.

L’odeur de l’herbe coupé et des fleurs envahi ses narines. Elle entendait le gazouillis des oiseaux et autres animaux. Mais la chose la plus relaxante était le soleil, déversant sa chaleur qui semblait la caresser d’une main douce.

Soudain une ombre ce glissa sur elle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Végéta, debout devant elle. Elle s’assit immédiatement et chercha son père au alentour, introuvable.

« Où est mon père ? » demanda-t-elle au prince Saïyen.

Végéta haussa les épaules. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je profite de la journée » dit Bulma en souriant.

Végéta lui lança un regard qui la transperça de part en part. Il savait quelque chose . . . Quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle sache. Ce dont elle avait le plus peur. Et elle-même ne savait pas ce dont elle avait le plus peur.

« Pourquoi n’es-tu pas dans la chambre de gravité ? » demanda Bulma avec curiosité.

Végéta s’agenouilla en face d’elle, les yeux dans les yeux, « Que pense-tu que je fasse ici ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas . . . Profiter de la journée ? » dit-elle mal à l’aise.

« Non, femme. Je ne profite pas de la journée. » Répondit-il en murmurant. Avec ces quelques mots il l’a déconcertait. Mais elle ne se laisserai pas si facilement avoir.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? » lui demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

« Pourquoi ne laisserions nous pas ton esprit décider ? Je suis sur qu’il va trouver quelque chose. » Après ça, il se leva et se dirigea vers la maison. Cette fois, c’est Bulma qui avait les yeux posés sur lui.

« Il est si étrange » murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Végéta s’arrêta devant la porte et jeta par-dessus son épaule, « Peut être, mais au moins je contrôle ma santé mentale. »

Bulma sursauta, « Il m’a entendu ? »

Sa mère cria que le déjeuner était prêt et elle se dirigea donc également vers la cuisine.

Bulma vit une scène familière: son père était à table, sa mère continuait de remuer quelconque sauce et Végéta se tenait début dans un coin. Bulma soupira « C’est parti » pensa-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle prit un siège, en face de son père cette fois, juste pour changer un peu. Comme sa mère déposa les plat à table, elle se demanda ou Végéta allait s’assoir, maintenant qu’elle avait changé de place.

A sa grande surprise, il prit sa place habituelle, si bien qu’il se retrouva à côté de Bulma. Dr. Brief souleva un sourcil, se demandant ce qui ce passait exactement. Bulma fit semblant de rien remarquer.

Elle mit un sandwich dans son assiette avec de la salade et se versa un verre de lait. Elle passa le lait à Végéta, qui effleura sa main tout en récupérant la brique. Elle récupéra rapidement sa main, se sentant vraiment mal à l’aise d’être si près du Saïyen meurtrier.

« Alors, comment avance le projet ? Demanda Mme Brief, brisant le silence.

« Jusqu’à présent, c’est sans espoir » soupira le Dr. Brief « mais on y arriva. »

« Bien sûr que vous arriverez ! » s’exclama Bunny d’une voix gaie.

« Pendant ce temps il peut s’entraîner sans robots dans la salle gravité » dit Bulma « c’est toujours un entrainement différend. Une fois que les robots seront construits, il sera capable de progresser beaucoup plus vite et de vaincre les cyborg.

« Es-tu sûr que c’est-ce que tu veux, femme ? » demanda Végéta.

« Nous avons besoin de toi pour vaincre l’ennemi » déclara Bulma.

« Suis-je l’ennemi ? »

Bulma regarda par terre. Relevant les yeux elle dit d’un temps ferme, « Non ».

Végéta sourit et retourna à sa nourriture, secouant la tête.

Bulma quitta la table. « Je vais manger au labo, je vais essayer de voir si je peux avancer un peu de sortir avec Yamcha ce soir. » Elle se tourna vers son père, « tu te joins à moi ? »

« Non, je vais me détendre pendant le repas. Je te rejoins dès que j’ai fini. »

« Très bien. » Elle prit son assiette et sorti de la cuisine.

Végéta, quand il l’a vit quitter la pièce, prit son repas et sorti à son tour. Dr. Brief souleva sourcil, « je me demande ce qu’il à bien put ce passer entre eux. »

« Je pense qu’ils feraient un mignon petit couple » déclara Mme Brief, inconsciente de la situation.

« Je pense que Végéta rend la vie difficile à Bulma. » Le Dr. Brief secoua la tête, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire à ce sujet. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas aider Bulma. Il espérait juste que Végéta n’essayait pas de lui nuire.

Bulma entra dans le laboratoire et soupira de soulagement. Elle pouvait manger en paix. Elle se dégagea une place sur la table ronde et s’assit avec son déjeuner. Elle commença à fouiller les papiers, recherchant de quelle façon elle pourrait construire ces robots.

Les explosions de KI étaient, à la base, de l’énergie. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose qui pourrait absorber l’énergie. Ou alors, qui pourrais juste la renvoyer, comme un miroir. Mais il devait être capable de résisté à la forte gravité.

Bulma se plongea dans son livre, pris une bouchée de son sandwich. Quelque chose attira son intérêt et elle en prit note. Bulma eu l’étrange impression que quelqu’un la regardait. Elle se retourna, et ne trouva personne derrière elle. Elle secoua la tête et se remis au travail.

Puis, une ombre se glissa sur ses papiers, quelque chose derrière elle bloquai la lumière. Les poils de sont cou se hérissèrent quand elle senti un souffle sur son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant que celui qui se trouvait là s’en irai. Mais elle entendit une voix familière lui chuchoter à l’oreille:

« Tu sais que c’est impoli de ne pas manger avec ses inviter ? »

Bulma se retourna lentement. « Que veux-tu ? »

« Je m’ennuyais » dit Végéta dans un sourire narquois. « J’ai besoin de divertissement. »

« Crois-moi », lui assura Bulma, « tu ne trouveras rien de divertissent dans ses trucs de sciences. »

Elle retourna à son travail. Végéta s’assit à côté d’elle et regarda ce qu’elle lisait par-dessus son épaule, sa respiration soufflant dans son cou.

 

« Ne fais pas ça. » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

« Sa te rend nerveuse ? » murmura-t-il en retour.

Bulma se tourna vers ses papiers, mais ne pus les lire. Elle attendait juste qu’il s’en aille.

« Es-tu sûre de pouvoir me faire confiance ? » demanda Végéta, regardant toujours par-dessus son épaule.

« T’ais-je déjà fais confiance ? »

« Tu me fais assez confiance pour que je sois à tes côtés. Mais tu verra ».

« N’as-tu pas un entrainement à faire ? Tu ne trouve pas ça divertissent ? »

Végéta rougit et se planta derrière elle. Bulma, attendant qu’il parte, ce remis au travail. Mais elle senti des mains chaudes se poser sur ses épaules quand il approcha son visage du sien.

« J’ai trouvé mon divertissement » déclara-t-il dans un grave murmure.

Les yeux de Bulma s’écarquillèrent pendant un moment, laissant l’air vidé ses poumons. « Tu as eu ton plaisir » murmura-t-elle, hésitante, « Tu peux partir maintenant ? »

« Oh, non. Je viens juste de commencer. »

« Peux-tu me laisser finir ça ? »

« Tu peux le finir avec moi dans la pièce. »

« Non, je ne peux pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que . . . Parce que tu me rends nerveuse. »

Végéta glissa ses mains de ses épaules à ses avant-bras. «  C’est-ce que je pensais. »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur. » déclara fermement Bulma.

« Mais je te rend nerveuse ? »

« Ce n’est pas contradictoire ! Je peux être nerveuse sans avoir peur ! »

« Je n’ai jamais dis que tu te contredisais. Tu en es venue à cette conclusion toute seule. »

Ses mains glissèrent sur ses mains, « Je pense que tu as peur de moi. »

Bulma s’obligea à lui faire face. Elle plissa les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu’elle ne fuirait pas, « Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Végéta tira sa main droite et la fit basculer de son siège, la bloquant contre le mur, les mains au dessus de sa tête. A l’aide d’une main, il tint ses poignets et fit lentement glisser l’autre sur son bras.

Bulma trembla. Elle regarda Végéta, choquée de ce qu’elle vit dans ses yeux. Il jouait avec elle et elle était impuissante. Son regard froid la clouait sur place. Elle tremblait de peur. Ce monstre imprévisible l’avait acculé.

Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de retenir ses larmes, mais une s’échappa. Elle sentit l’eau salé coulé le long de sa joue froide, et elle l’a brûla. Sa la brûlait de l’intérieur de savoir qu’il avait tout vu.

Son index caressa sa joue et essuya doucement la larme. Il plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres et lécha le liquide salé qui l’avait trahie. Son regard froid restait impassible. « Voilà pourquoi. » dit-il simplement, la libérant. Il quitta la pièce tandis que Bulma coula au sol.

« Et, femme, si l’ennemi connait tes peurs, il en sait assez. »

Bulma se prit la tête entre les mains, déterminée à ne plus pleuré. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer ses tremblements.

« Tu es prête à te remettre . . . Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda son père qui venait juste d’entré dans le laboratoire.

« Non » répondit Bulma d’une voix faible, « je vais bien, allons terminer se projet. »

« Très bien. » fit son père, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose venait de se passer.

Bulma se concentra sur les robots, elle n’était pas sur d’avoir fait le bon choix. Devait-elle aider l’ennemi ?


	5. Végéta n'est définitivement pas humain

Bulma resta silencieuse tandis qu’elle réfléchissait aux robots d’entrainement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda une fois de plus son père.

Bulma secoua la tête, gardant le regard baissé pour ne pas inquiéter son père.

J’ai vu Végéta partir en arrivant, de quoi discutiez-vous ? »

Bulma se figea quelque secondes à la mention du prince. « Rien. » dit-elle tout bas.

« Ecoute Bulma, je suis ton père et si quelque chose se passe j’ai le droit de le savoir. »

Bulma se figea une fois de plus et fit face à son père. « Il n’y a rien à dire » dit elle essayant de le convaincre, « Végéta est fidèle à lui-même. C’est un imbécile, un idiot et un arrogant crétin et . . . »

« Il t’intimide hein ? » demanda tout à coup son père, osant enfin aborder le sujet.

Bulma jeta son crayon, « Evidement ! Il intimide tout le monde - pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi serais-je différente ? »

« Et bien, peut être qu’il n’a jamais eu quelqu’un pour lui tenir tête. Tu sais, le prendre à son propre jeu. Mais en même temps, je ne vois pas qui ferait ça, il est dangereux. »

Bulma roula des yeux et fit signe qu’elle était d’accord: il était dangereux. «  Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça. » s’interrogea Bulma.

« Peut être qu’il ya d’avantage en lui qu’il ne le laisse voir » suggéra son père, soulevant un sourcil, « il dirige toute sa vie et utilise les gens pour qu’ils le craignent. Mais peut être qu’au fond, il y a quelqu’un de différent. Peut être qu’il pleure sa planète, son peuple.

Bulma digéra ces mots, semblant y réfléchir. Puis elle secoua là tête et ricanant, « Ce qui le rendrait presque humain. Mais il ne l’est pas ! » Elle rit à sa blague bizarre dont elle seule comprit l’humour. Elle ramassa son crayon et se remis au travail.

Bulma commença à fredonner pour elle-même, essayant de détendre l’atmosphère. Elle se sentait différent tout à coup. Elle ne comprit pas comment ni pourquoi, mais elle ce sentait tout de même différente.

Bulma montra à son père ses nouvelles idées sur la construction des robots, ils discutèrent puis commencèrent à dresser les plans.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge: 17h45. « Merde ! Je suis supposé retrouver Yamcha dans quinze minutes ! Je n’ai pas encore mangé et je ne suis pas présentable et . . . »

« Enoncer tout ton retard ne fera pas remonter le temps tu sais » souligna son père.

Bulma souri, « Je sais, je sais. Nous continuerons demain. Je pense que méritons tout deux une pause. »

Son père acquiesça «  Mange quelque chose. Détends-toi un peu. »

Bulma lui fit signe, « Ne t’inquiète pas, je le ferais. »

Elle ramassa ses affaires puis sorti du laboratoire. « A demain, papa. »

Bulma courut jusqu’à sa chambre, se débarrassant de sa blouse en chemin. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et s’éclaboussa le visage. Rapidement elle brossa ses cheveux et les attacha en queue de cheval. « Je suppose qu’on fait bien de ne pas sortir dans un endroit branché. »

Elle entendit la sonnette. En vitesse, elle ouvrit son placard et attrapa une paire de sandale. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir le Saïyen se tenir devant sa porte de chambre. Bulma enfila rapidement une sandale, l’autre toujours en main.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux Végéta ? Je suis en retard ! »

Végéta resta avec son expression stoïque et répondit à sa question avec une absence d’émotion qui lui fit froid dans le dos. « Les robots sont-ils finis ? »

« Quoi ? Tu me demande ça maintenant ? » Bulma serra les points de colère, « Non ils ne sont pas finis ! Je les finirais demain ! Je sors ce soir, je fais une pause loin de cette maison, et de toi ! »

« Tu restera ici et tu finira les robots ce soir. »

Bulma, sentant le courage l’envahir à ce moment précis, décida de ne pas reculer. Elle fit un pas en avant et plissa les yeux. « Je sors ce soir » articula-t-elle d’une voix basse et calme, « et tu ne m’en empêcheras pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles, femme. » lui répondit Végéta sur le même ton.

« Bien sûr que je le sais- je parle à un idiot Prince d’une race éteinte. » Bulma ferma immédiatement sa bouche, sachant qu’elle aurait dû garder ce commentaire pour elle. De peur, elle vit Végéta s’avancer vers elle.

« Je suis désolé » chuchota Bulma en reculant d’un pas, « je n’aurais pas dû dire ça sur ton espèce. »

Végéta continua d’avancer, « Oh, ton commentaire ne m’atteint pas. Je me fiche d’être le dernier de ma race. »

Bulma recula encore, et réussi à dire « Je ne crois pas. »

Végéta, avançant toujours vers elle, rit légèrement, comme si la situation l’amusait, « Tu pense que je mens ? » il avança encore, « Tu resteras ici et tu finiras ces robots. »

« Bulma ! » cria sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée, « Yamcha est là ! »

Bulma regarda végéta droit dans les yeux et cria en retour, « Dit lui que je descends ! »

« Donc, tu vas avec cet idiot ? »

« Ce n’est pas un idiot Végéta. » murmura Bulma.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours avec lui ? » Bien qu’il posait une question, son visage ne montra aucune curiosité. Presque comme s’il voulait que Bulma s’interroge elle-même.

« Parce que c’est mon petit ami. »

« C’est ton petit ami ? »

Bulma se retrouva dos contre le mur. « Nous avons des sentiments l’un pour l’autre. »

« Mais tu ne l’aime pas. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Bien sûr que je l’aime ! Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de dix ans ! »

« Non, tu ne l’aime pas. » Chuchota Végéta, toujours impassible.

Bulma se sentit confuse tout d’u coup. Pouvait-il être sur de ce qu’elle ressentait ? Elle commençait à douter d’elle-même. Que faisait-il à son esprit ? Ses yeux s’emplirent de larmes, « que sais-tu de l’amour ! » lui cria-telle.

« Je sais que tu ne l’aime pas. »

« Tu peux faire de hypothèses à propos de moi Végéta, mais tu ne c’est même pas qui je suis ! »

« Oh mais si. » chuchota Végéta, appuyant chacune de ses mains sur le mur, encadrant Bulma de ses bras, « je te connais mieux que toi-même. » continua-t-il d’un ton plus sombre.

« Mais je . . . Je . . . » Bulma regarda le plancher. Elle n’arrivait plus à penser correctement. Aimait-elle Yamcha ? Evidement qu’elle l’aimait ! « J’y vais » chuchota-t-elle. Elle voulut bouger mais se retrouva coincée entre les bras de Végéta.

« Tu n’iras nulle part. » Déclara-t-il simplement.

« Arrête ça ! Lui cria Bulma en levant sa chaussure. Avant qu’elle ne puisse l’envoyer, Végéta attrapa son poignet et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Deviendrions-nous violente ?

« Laisse-moi partir ! »

Bulma se retrouva douloureusement jeter sur le sol. Furieuse, elle jeta sa sandale sur Végéta, « Laisse-moi, idiot ! »

Végéta ramassa la chaussure, toujours son expression stoïque sur le visage. Il s’agenouilla devant, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu vas trop loin, femme. Tu ferais mieux de mieux te comporter avant que u n’aggrave ton cas. »

Bulma dégluti, essayant d’arrêter de trembler.

« Peut importe à quelque point tu joues les durs Miss Brief, tu auras toujours peur de moi. » le sang de Bulma se figea en entendant « Miss Brief ».

Sa mère l’appela encore une fois, « Bulma ! »

Végéta glissa s sandale à son pied. « Tu peux partir avec lui, ou retourner à ton laboratoire. Mais si tu quitte cette maison, tu le regretteras. » Après son annonce, Végéta se leva et sorti de la pièce.

Bulma secoua la tête et se remis à respirer. Elle se redressa et descendit lentement les escaliers, se sentant un peu étourdie.

Quand elle entra dans le salon, Yamcha se leva du canapé, « enfin prête ? Tu sais, peut être que j’aurais te dire 7 heures, peut être aurais-tu été prête. »

Bulma tenta e sourire, mais sans succès. «  Ecoute, Yamcha, Je . . . »

« Wow ! Bulma tu es superbe »

Bulma secoua la tête, presque en larme, « non je ne le suis pas, je suis laide. »

Yamcha remarqua que quelque chose n’allait pas et mis un bras autour de ses épaules, « hey, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien » dit Bulma, essayant de sonner vrai.

« Allons marcher » murmura Yamcha, « je pense qu’un peu d’air te fera du bien. »

Bulma secoua la tête, « je ne peux pas. Je dois . . . »

« Allez, tu te sentiras mieux une fois dehors. Tu pourras me parler comme ça. »

Bulma accepta, « Ok, allons-y. »

Alors qu’ils sortaient, Bulma ressenti un froid l’envahir lorsqu’ils passèrent devant les portes du laboratoire.

Une brise fraîche traversa ses cheveux lorsqu’ils sortirent. Elle poussa un soupir avant de s’engager sur le trottoir.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Yamcha.

« Hu hum » acquiesça Bulma, « c’est bon de sortir. »

Ils marchaient dans le parc, là où la lumière ne ternissait pas l’éclat des étoiles. Bulma frissonna dans l’air de la nuit.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Yamcha.

Bulma lui fit signe, « un peu, mais ça va. »

Yamcha passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Mieux ? »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, « ouais, beaucoup mieux. »

Ils marchaient en silence pendant un temps, profitant juste d’être ensemble. Yamcha conduisit Bulma à un banc et s’assit.

« Tu semblait un peu stressée aujourd’hui » lui fit remarquer Yamcha, « tu veux en parler ? »

« Tu semblait un peu stressée aujourd’hui » lui fit remarquer Yamcha, « tu veux en parler ? »

« Je vais bien. » déclara Bulma.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Bulma savait qu’il avait raison et qu’elle avait besoin de parlé de certaines choses ou sa la rendrait folle.

« C’est Végéta. »

« C’est-ce que je pensais. » répondit Yamcha.

« Il est juste si . . . Je ne sais pas . . . Il dit des choses . . . »

« Comme quoi ? »

Bulma fit une pause, « je ne sais pas . . . Il essaie de me faire douter de moi. Comme s’il me connaissait, mais je ne sais pas. »

« C’est une peu fou. »

« Je sais, mais parfois je trouve que . . . Je crois qu’il a raison. » Bulma baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« Ne le laisse pas te contrôler Bulma. Tu es plus forte que ça. Peut importe ce qu’il te dit, ce n’est pas vrai. »

« Alors pourquoi me dit-il ses choses ? »

« Il est fou, Bulma. Il cherche juste à se divertir et à décider de jouer avec ton esprit. »

Bulma réfléchis un moment. »Non, je crois qu’il veut juste un peu d’attention. Je veux dire . . . Oh, je ne sais pas. Je pense que, peut être, il à besoin de quelqu’un à qui parler, mais juste il ne s’y prend pas de la bonne façon. Il est tellement . . . »

« Bulma, » Yamcha la regarda intensément, « fais attention ok ? Ne vas pas lui poser tout un tas de questions pour essayer de le comprendre. Il est dangereux. Une fois que les cyborg seront détruits, il pourra repartir dans l’espace et n’importe où et nous laisser en paix. »

« Ouais » soupira Bulma, mais dans le fond, elle se demandait encore si elle devait essayer de le comprendre.

« Bulma » Yamcha s’arrêta, « je t’aime. »

Bulma regarda Yamcha en souriant, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais pris conscience qu’elle ne pouvait pas dire ces mots. Elle n’en était plus sur. « Maudit Végéta ! » pesta Bulma dans sa tête.

« Bulma ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Je t’aime aussi. » Dit rapidement Bulma, souriant de sa victoire, mais elle ne pouvait être vraiment fière car son esprit se posait toujours la question.

Yamcha sourit et l’embrassa sur la joue.

Bulma entra dans la maison, plongé dans le silence et l’obscurité. Elle alluma l’interrupteur et sursauta en voyant Végéta, assit à la table de la cuisine.

« Tu m’as fais peur. » lâcha-t-elle, tentant de retrouver son souffle. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? »

Végéta ne dénia pas tourner la tête pour la regarder, il fixa juste le mur.

« Végéta ? » Demanda Bulma avec curiosité. Comme il ne bougeai toujours pas, Bulma senti une drôle de sensation dans son ventre. Elle n’était pas sur de savoir quoi faire. Elle s’approcha doucement, en s’arrêtant à chaque pas, la peur la traversant

Soudain, Végéta se retrouva juste en face d’elle et attrapa à pleine main ses cheveux bleus frisés.

Bulma hurla de douleur quand il la jeta par terre.

« Je t’avais dit de rester ici » rugit-il.

« Je suis désolé mais je devais parler avec Yamcha. Je ne peux pas rester tout le temps ici Végéta. »

Bulma senti la peur l’envahir quand Végéta disparut. Elle s’assit, le cherchant frénétiquement des yeux.

Elle haleta lorsqu’il réapparut devant elle. « Tu ne me désobéiras plus jamais. » cria-t-il en levant sa main.

Bulma serra fermement les yeux, attendant de recevoir le coup. Cette fois, il le fit. Elle s’envola à travers la pièce et atterrit lourdement par terre. Enfermer dans la peur, elle n’osait pas se relever. Elle sentait sa joue brûler comme jamais, puis ensuite elle fut comme anesthésier.

Elle sentit des mains sur ses épaules la redresser et la plaquer contre le mur. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux sombres et froid du prince Saïyen.

« Tu as compris ? » grogna Végéta, saisissant une fois de plus ses cheveux.

Bulma fit signe, ignorant la douleur.

« Dit le ! » rugit Végéta, tirant sur son cuir chevelu, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Oui » suffoqua-t-elle.

« Très bien » chuchota-t-il, desserrant son emprise sur ses cheveux, glissant sa main à travers les boucles bleues. Il caressa doucement sa joue. Elle grimaça de douleur.

La main de végéta descendit à son cou. « N’oublis pas. » Lui dit-il de sa voix grave, « je détesterait voir une autre ecchymose apparaitre sur ce joli visage. » Sa main se posa doucement sur son bras, tandis qu’il la fixait dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha, leur nez se touchant presque. Bulma ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de trembler.

« Suis-je l’ennemi ? » demanda Végéta sur un ton glacial qui fit céder les jambes de Bulma. Végéta agrippa ses épaules et la maintint en place, « je sais tout ce que j’ai besoin de savoir. » dit-il dans un souffle, mais Bulma l’entendit vu leur proximité. Son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres ennoya des décharges de peur à travers tout son corps.

Végéta la laissa tomber sur le plancher. Il se dirigea vers la sorti « fini les robots » exigea-t-il sans même tourner la tête. Bulma acquiesça, même si elle savait qu’il ne pouvait pas voir sa réponse.


	6. Volonté mystérieuse

Bulma emporta la cafetière dans le laboratoire de son père. Elle savait qu’elle ne serait pas capable de dormir de toute la nuit. Elle s’assit à la table ronde et commença à travailler sur les robots que Végéta lui avait si gentiment demandé de faire.

« Ouais, très bien. » se marmonna-t-elle à elle-même en posant sa main sur sa joue droite. Elle fit une grimace de douleur et ôta sa main. Elle n’osait même pas se regarder dans un glace, sachant pertinemment que cela affecterai encore plus son humeur.

Bulma tenta de faire un peu de ménage sur la table, corrigeant certains plans sur de grande feuille de papier. Il y avait tellement e choses. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre le nouveau laboratoire. Son père avait un construit un nouveau bâtiment à l’extérieur de la maison de tel façon qu’un accident ne porterai pas préjudice au reste de la maison. Elle travaillait dans le laboratoire de son père car tout l’équipement y était et que de plus, cela lui permettait d’éviter Végéta.

Bulma grogna en effaçant une partie de son diagramme. Elle n’aimait pas avoir à se cacher du prince Saïyen. Après tout, c’était sa maison. Bulma retraça la partie du diagramme effacée. Que pourrai-t-elle contre Végéta ? Pas grand-chose - il était beaucoup plus fort qu’elle physiquement de toute façon. Elle avait un esprit fort, bien que dernièrement elle s’interrogeait sur son état mental.

Bulma se servit une autre tasse de café en examinant à nouveau ses diagrammes. Elle sourit triomphalement, mais une fois de plus gémis de douleur suite à la brûlure dans sa joue droite.

Dieu, pourquoi l’avait-il frappé ? Elle voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec un ami. Pourquoi était-il si . . . Si . . . Dominateur ? Bulma prit une autre gorgé de café et se rejeta dans son fauteuil.

« Il est temps de faire une pause » pensa-t-elle. Elle décida de donner un court repos à ses yeux . . . Qui se transforma en profond sommeil.

Bulma se réveilla en sursaut.

« Il était temps que tu te réveille »

Bulma regarda son père bricoler un peu plus loin. Elle lui sourit faiblement, essayant de cacher sa confusion, sa colère et . . . Sa peur.

« Je vois que tu as finis de mettre au point les robots de combat. » commenta son père.

« Oui » bailla Bulma, étendant ses bras en l’air, « j’ai terminé les plans cette nuit. Tu veux y jeter un coup d’œil ? »

Dr. Brief acquiesça « mais j’ai besoin de toi pour la programmation. »

Bulma souri et se versa une tasse de café. Puis elle traversa le laboratoire et pris un siège devant l’ordinateur.

« C’est une grosse marque que tu as sur le visage » commenta son père.

Bulma se figea, était-il au courant ? « Je, euh, travaillais sur un projet quand je suis tombé. Je devais être à moitié endormi ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Dr. Brief haussa un sourcil, mettant en doute la véracité de cette réponse. Il décida de ne pas chercher plus loin et continua à travailler.

Bulma tapait déjà sur le clavier, se demandant pourquoi elle avait menti à son père.

« Je vais manger un petit quelque chose, tu m’accompagne ? »

Bulma secoua la tête, feignant d’être absorber par la programmation.

Son père lui adressa un sourire et quitta la salle.

Bulma soupira en revenant à son ordinateur, elle se remit à taper, mais son esprit se concentra sur quelque chose dont elle ne s’était jamais soucier avant.

Aimait-elle Yamcha ? « Evidemment que je l’aime ! » se dit-elle, « comment ais-je pu me poser la question ? »

C’était un très bon ami, même si parfois il l’agaçait et elle n’avait pas toujours confiance en lui mais . . . Ils étaient ensemble depuis quatorze ans déjà . . . Surement que sa signifiait quelque chose !

Bulma souri en se souvenant du « bon vieux temps ». Elle rit à voix haute en se rappelant comment elle avait rencontré Sangoku. Il ne savait rien du monde extérieur à sa forêt. Il était toujours tellement confus et posait sans cesse des questions bizarres. Elle criait beaucoup, et il ne comprenait rien à ses manières, ou à quoi que se soit de civilisé d’ailleurs. Il était tellement innocent.

Bulma continuait de taper en se rappelant sa rencontre avec Yamcha. Il était si timide avec les filles. Au moment où leurs aventures se terminaient, il trouva le courage de la suivre en ville, même si, à partir de ce moment là, leur relation se détériora. Yamcha était devenue très séducteur et elle était constamment jalouse de toutes ces filles qui tournaient autour de son petit ami.

Bulma soupira une fois de plus, « mais est-ce que je l’aime ? » demanda-t-elle à haute voix. Elle entendit un petit rire narquois derrière elle. Bulma se figea, s’interdisant de respirer. Elle se mordit la lèvre et retourna à son typage.

« Que veux-tu ? » dit-elle sans se retourner.

« Tu serais surprise. » répondit-il à voix basse.

Bulma s’arrêta de taper, se demandant un instant ce que voulait dire cette dernière remarque. Elle tapa une fois de plus, décident simplement d’attendre une réponse. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de comprendre ce Saïyen.

« Les robots sont près ? » demanda sa voix sombre.

« Je travaille dessus. » déclara Bulma, refusant toujours de lui faire face.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Je peux les avoirs terminé pour ce soir. » dit-elle rapidement.

« Cette après-midi. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu les termineras pour cette après-midi. »

« C’est impossible ! » s’exclama Bulma plus fort qu’elle ne l’aurait souhaité, « écoute » continua-t-elle à voix basse, « j’ai fini entièrement les plans et presque la programmation, mais il y a encore toute la construction. »

« Tu y arriveras » répondit-il tout simplement.

Bulma s’arrêta une fois de plus, venait-il de la complimenter ?

« J’obtient toujours ce que je veux » poursuivit-il, Bulma réalisa qu’il n’essayait pas du tout de la complimenter. Mais elle ne pus retenir un frisson en repensant à son commentaire.

Que voulait-il ?

« Très bien », Bulma soupira, « je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Elle pouvait à peine entendre ses pas derrière elle.

« Non, » chuchota-il à son oreille, posant une main sur son épaule, « tu vas le faire. »

Bulma essaya de protester, mais tout ce qu’elle put faire, c’est hoché la tête.

« Dit-le. »

« Oui » chuchota-elle.

« Regarde-moi. »

Bulma secoua la tête, sachant qu’elle allait craquer. Elle refusait d’obéir, il fit faire demi-tour à son siège et rapidement elle baissa la tête pour laisser ses cheveux cacher ses yeux.

« Regarde-moi, femme. » Sa voix était sombre et sévère.

Bulma secoua la tête une fois de plus.

Végéta s’agenouilla en face d’elle, ses yeux se plissèrent. Il leva son menton avec son index et repoussa ses cheveux de sa joue avec son autre main. Il regarda la marque violacé qui ornait sa joue, il fit courir un doigt dessus, comme s’il s’interrogeait sur cette trace.

Bien que son toucher fut léger, il causa des douleurs à Bulma et elle écarta sa tête.

« Reste tranquille femme. »

« Non ! » cria-t-elle, essayant de se lever, mais Végéta tira son bras et elle retomba dans son fauteuil. « S’il te plait, juste, laisse moi. » dit elle, essayant de lui enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau. « N’en as-tu pas assez fait ? »

Végéta attrapa ses mains et les maintint vers le bas, relevant son menton de sa main libre. Il tourna légèrement sa tête, examinant à nouveau l’ecchymose. « Tais-toi femme. » cordonna-t-il, fixant toujours la plaie. « Et arrête de gigoter ! ». Il posa son pouce sur le bas de sa joue.

« C’est une blessure Végéta ! Tu m’as blessé ! Tu m’as blessé . . . Et j’espère que tu iras en enfer pour ça. Bulma avait dépassé le stade de la colère. Elle était folle. Il l’a rendait folle. Elle devait déjà l’être un peu pour l’avoir inviter à rester chez elle. Elle continua à ce débattre, sachant que c’était inutile.

« J’irais en enfer, femme. » dit-il sombrement, impassible. « Mais pour des choses bien pire qu’une petite claque. »

Bulma cessa de lutter, en état de choque. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, tandis qu’elle essayait de le regarder du coin de l’œil. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir sa joue une fois de plus.

Son emprise sur son menton se desserra, elle lui fit face. Il ne chercha pas à la regarder dans les yeux, contrairement à d’habitude car il était encore fasciner pas sa blessure. Bulma leva lentement la main et la plaça légèrement sur son visage.

Végéta fit immédiatement volte-face, mais il ne parut pas choqué, il était complètement stoïque.

Ses yeux la transpercèrent et elle sentie sa main trembler sur la joue de Saïyen. Maintenant, Bulma était mal à l’aise, lentement elle retira sa main et laissa ses yeux admiré le sol. Végéta grogna, et quitta la salle.

Bulma était à moitié tenter de le suivre, mais elle avait du travail. Il deviendrait probablement violent de toute façon. Elle retourna à son ordinateur et à son typage, mais maintenant son esprit était dans des millions d’endroit différent. Elle était plus déterminée que jamais à savoir ce qui se passait à l’intérieur de cette tête de con.

Plus tard, son père la rejoignit pour fabriquer les robots. « C’est marrant, » déclara-t-il, allumant une cigarette, « Végéta n’était pas au déjeuner. » Le Dr. Brief leva un sourcil devant le malaise de sa fille. « Et il n’était pas non plus dans salle de gravité, donc. »

Bulma continua son typage.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il.

Bulma s’arrêta un moment, « il veut les robots pour cette après-midi. » déclara-t-elle simplement, poursuivant son travail.

Le Dr. Brief lui fit signe et se mit au travail.

Le silence s’était installé entre les deux scientifique, ce concentrent sur leur tâche. Ils savaient tout deux que c’était impossible, mais Bulma se sentait soudainement inspirée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait terminer ces robots avant l’heure impartie. Cherchait-elle à prouver quelque chose à Végéta ?

Bulma décida de ne pas s’attarder plus longtemps. Elle devait finir, et il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures pour ça. Ses doigts volèrent plus rapidement de touches en touches en programment rapidement les puces. Son père travaillait en accéléré lui aussi. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne s’arrêtaient plus de trois minutes - juste le temps de se servir une tasse de café et faire le plein d’énergie.

Bulma consulta sa montre, 10h00, il ne restait que deux heures ! Et il y avait beaucoup de programmation à finir. Comment allait-elle finir en deux heures ? Elle regarda son père qui semblait penser la même chose. Les deux scientifique reprirent leur travail de plus belle, essayant de rendre possible l’impossible.

Elle fit rapidement quelques calculs mathématiques de tête, essayant de ne pas trop s’y attarder en tapant le programme dan l’entête. Ses poignets commençaient à lui faire terriblement mal et ses doigts étaient engourdis, mais elle ne s’arrêta pas. Elle continua de typé les puces, le temps passant inexorablement.

Bulma se mordit la lèvre, finissant rapidement les dernières lignes. Elle enregistra et sauta de sa chaise, regardant l’horloge, 11h43.

« Où en sont les robots ? » demanda-t-elle à son père en récupérant la puce.

« Je termine juste le dernier. »

Elle inséra la puce et attendit que les données atteignent le système du robot. Sa prenait du temps. Elle attendait, attendais, attendais . . . Dieu ! Ce que sa prenait du temps, 11h56.

Elle se mordit encore la lèvre et entreprit d’intégrer les autres puces dans les robots.

A 11h59 le dernier robot s’alluma. « Fini ! » elle sauta de joie.

Elle regarda l’horloge, l’aiguille atteignant tout juste 12h00. Un énorme sourire fendit son visage. Victoire ! Elle se tourna et vis Végéta entrer, « Ils sont terminés ! »

Les yeux de Végéta se rétrécirent et son visage resta impassible. Lentement, il marcha vers elle, s’arrêta, et la fixa. Ses yeux sombres ne trahissaient rien d’autre qu’un regard froid qui fit presque fondre Bulma en larmes.

« Amène-les à la salle de gravité. » ordonna-t-il d’un ton sévère.

Bulma tremblait de peur, mais décida de ne pas se démonter. « Tu es un grand garçon, tu n’as cas le faire toi-même. » dit-elle d’une voix poser.

« Femme, » dit Végéta d’une voix ferme, « apporte ses robots dans ma salle de gravité. Il jeta un œil au Dr. Brief qui semblait inquiet pour sa fille. Puis il l’a regarda à nouveau, « maintenant. »

« Très bien, » dit Bulma, « mais c’est seulement parce que je ne me sens pas d’attaque à argumenter avec toi maintenant. La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentille. » Elle savait qu’elle exagérait, mais elle voulait lui faire savoir qu’elle se défendrait.

Elle ramassa les robots et se dirigea vers la salle de gravité, suivie par Végéta. Ils entrèrent et Bulma déposa les robots. Végéta s’arrêta à quelque pas d’elle et elle sentit tout de suite son regard la brûler, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. La peur la traversa, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il cherchait . . . Et elle ne savait pas vraiment s’il l’avait trouvé, Il voulait quelque chose . . .

Bulma se tourna lentement, « Appuis juste sur le bouton et ils s’activeront » dit-elle simplement tandis que Végéta approchait.

Il l’a regarda, puis dans un flash il la plaqua au mur.

Déjà vu.

Bulma paniqua, se demandant s’il serait violent cette fois aussi. Ensuite, elle sentit son corps se pressé contre le sien.

« Ne discute plus jamais mes ordres. » son ton était sourd et remplis de venin. Il se rapprocha encore plus si possible et frôla son oreille de ses lèvres. « Compris ? »

La respiration de Bulma était hors de contrôle. La chaleur de son corps la faisait trembler de terreur et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait impuissante.

« Femme . . . » elle senti ses mots sur son oreille.

« Je . . . J’ai bien compris. » dit-elle d’un souffle rauque.

« Bien. » Végéta recula son visage face au sien. Il la fixa, soulevant doucement sa main et glissa son index sur sa joue droite. Elle grimaça mais ne bougea pas.

Il frotta sa joue encore, ignorant ses gémissements de douleur. « Maintenant pars et laisse moi. » grogna-t-il.

Il s’éloigna d’elle, immédiatement Bulma sentit le froid se rependre sur sa peau. Elle partie rapidement, sans se retourner.

Bulma se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Elle prit quelque respiration et décida de regarder les choses du bon côté - elle avait fini les robots en un délai très limités ! C’était génial ! Elle avait accomplie un miracle . . .

Bulma secoua sa tête. Elle décida de profiter du reste de la journée. Elle se pencha pour attraper le téléphone et composer un numéro familier.

« Hé Chichi ?

« Oui ? » lui parvint la voix de la jeune femme.

« C’est Bulma. Que fais-tu se soir ? »

La voix de Chichi changea immédiatement et elle cria « je suis bloqué ici toute seule parce Sangoku est parti avec Sangohan et que cet affreux bonhomme vert essai de l’entraîner ! Sérieusement ! Je n’en peux plus de rester assise ! Quand ils rentrerons . . . »

« Ils sont partis s’entrainer pour sauver le monde Chichi. »

« CE N’EST PAS UNE EXCUSE !! Sangohan à pris du retard sur ses études, comment va-t-il entré au collège ? Je vais écrire sur son dossier qu’il devait sauver le monde et ils l’accepteront ? Je ne pense pas ! Il doit travailler ! »

Bulma gloussa pour elle-même. C’était bien Chichi. « Ecoute Chichi, tu ne voudrais pas sortir déjeuner ? Ca fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. »

Le ton de Chichi changea une fois de plus, « c’est une très bonne idée Bulma, tu n’as cas venir à la maison, je vais commencer le repas. »  
Bulma sourit, « Evidemment, » pensa-t-elle, « Chichi n’est pas le genre de femme à aller dans un endroit où on cuisine pour elle. »

« Ce serait génial Chichi. » rit Bulma, « J’arrive tout de suite, je vais t’aider à faire à manger. »

« D’accord . . . Et Bulma ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci, j’ai vraiment besoin d’un peu de compagnie. »

Bulma sourit, « oh moi aussi, tellement. »

Bulma raccrocha le téléphone, d’humeur un peu plus joyeuse. Allez chez Chichi . . . manger avec une amie . . . sortir un peu . . . S’éloigner de Végéta . . . Elle allait vraiment profiter de cette après-midi.


	7. Un moment de détente

Bulma arriva à l’humble maison de son amie et y fut accueillis par une Chichi joyeuse.

« Bonjour Bulma ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Entre, viens t’assoir ! »

« Bonjour Chichi, oui avec plaisir merci ! » Répondit Bulma en encapsulant son véhicule avant de suivre son amie à la jeune femme à l’intérieur.

Bulma aida Chichi à préparer le dîner, une recette de poulet sauté. Cela pris plus de temps que nécessaire car les deux amies discutèrent et rires de bons cœurs. Enfin elles s’assirent pour déguster leur préparation.

« Bulma, puis-je te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y » Répondit Bulma en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de poulet.

« Comment as-tu eu cette ecchymose ? Je veux dire, même s’il est bien camouflé sous le maquillage, il est toujours là. » Expliqua Chichi, inquiète.

« Et bien, » commença Bulma. Chichi était la femme de Sangoku mais elle restait une amie, néanmoins. Devait-elle lui dire ? Mais si jamais cela revenait aux oreilles de Sangoku . . . «  Je travaillais sur un projet quand dans la précipitation j’ai trébuché et je suis tombé sur mes outils. » Mentit Bulma, pour Végéta, une fois de plus.

« Oh », fut la réponse de Chichi, « Et que fais Végéta ? » demanda-t-elle, comme si elle connaissait la réponse et pouvait tout découvrir . . .

« Il passe tout son temps dans la salle de gravité, donc je ne le vois presque jamais » Dit Bulma, un peu nerveuse en voyant son ami tenter de percer le mensonge. Elle feignit le sourire et continua de manger en détournant l’attention. « Alors, comment va Sangohan ? Je suis sur qu’il est devenu très intelligent ! »

« Mon Sangohan grandit si vite ! » Sourit Chichi, mais celui-ci disparut bien vite quand elle ajouta, « Mais je ne le vois pas beaucoup, Sangoku est toujours entrain de l’entraîner. »

« Oh, ne t’inquiète pas Chichi, je suis sur que Sangoku prends bien soin de lui »

« Mais il a besoin d’être à la maison ! Pas de sauver le monde ! Ce n’est pas son rôle, surtout pour un garçon de son âge ! »

« Tu as raison » convînt Bulma, «  si j’étais à ta place, je serais tout aussi inquiète. Mais, j’ai connu Sangoku la majeure partie de ma vie . . . Et je lui ferais confiance. »

« Je lui fais confiance » expliqua Chichi, ses yeux remplis de larmes, « mais je ne peux m’empêcher d’être inquiète ! Je veux dire, cet homme vert à essayer de tuer Sangoku et ensuite il a enlevé Sangohan. Comment savoir s’il ne prépare pas quelque chose ? » Chichi enfoui son visage dans ses mains, ses épaules tremblotantes, « j’ai tellement peur. »

Bulma se leva et s’agenouilla près d’elle, posant une main sur son épaule. « Nous avons tous peur Chichi. » chuchota-t-elle « mais ne laisse pas la peur prendre le dessus. Et au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, Piccolo c’est attaché à Sangohan. »

« Chichi leva ses yeux rouges et gonflés « Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes de la main.

« Je veux dire, l’année où il a emmené Sangohan . . . Il l’a entraîné et à lié une relation maître/élève. Il est devenu très protecteur avec lui . . . Je veux dire, il a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver Sangohan de Nappa ! »

« Je ne savais pas. » Dit Chichi avec surprise.

Bulma souri, « pendant un an, Sangohan est devenu le seul ami de Piccolo. Sangohan l’a changé. Il passé du côté des méchants au côté des gentils.

« Bien, cela prouve qu’il est le fils de Sangoku. »

Les deux filles gloussèrent.

« Merci, Bulma. » Soupira Chichi.

Bulma souri, acceptant ses remerciements. Mais son sourire s’évanouit quand une pensée négative traversa son esprit.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne vas pas Bulma ? » Demanda Chichi.

« Chichi, puis-je te poser une question à mon tour ? »

« Oui bien sûre. »

« Comment as-tu su que tu étais . . . Tu sais . . . « amoureuse » de Sangoku ? »

Les yeux de Chichi s’élargirent. « Bien, » commença-t-elle « je ne suis pas sûr. Je savais que c’étais lui. Je n’avais aucun doute . . . J’ai juste . . . Je le savais juste. »

Bulma fit signe qu’elle comprenait.

« Pourquoi ?’ Demanda Chichi, puis c’est yeux s’élargirent à nouveau, « tu as des doutes sur Yamcha ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » Dit Bulma, surtout à elle-même.

« Mais Bulma, vous êtes ensemble depuis votre enfance ! »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais je me demande parfois si c’est une si bonne chose. Je veux dire, il y a d’autres poissons dans la mer . . . « 

« Bulma, tu réalise ce que tu es entrain de dire ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » Chuchota Bulma. «  Je suis tellement confuse. »

« Allons dans le salon, je vais faire du thé. »

Bulma acquiesça retenant ses larmes. Elle s’assit sur le canapé, son amie déposant une tasse de thé fumante sur la table basse.

« Il y a quelqu’un d’autre ? » Demanda Chichi, arquant un sourcil.

« Non . . . Je vaux dire, je . . . Je ne pense pas. Je n’ai pas beaucoup . . . Enfin, le seul autre homme de mon entourage quotidien est . . . » Bulma interrompu sa phrase, impossible de formuler sa pensée.

 

« Végéta. » Fini Chichi pour elle.

« Oui, Végéta. » Acquiesça Bulma, un brin de colère dans la voix, « mais je suis plus intelligente que ça ! Je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse d’un imbécile arrogant comme Végéta ! »

Chichi fit signe qu’elle était d’accord avec elle.

« Bien, » déclara Bulma, comme pour se convaincre elle-même, « c’est un homme grossier et mauvais, je ne l’aimerais jamais. . . Jamais ! »

Chichi plissa les yeux suspicieusement mais acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Elle décida qu’il était temps de changer de sujet.

« Comment avance ton projet ? »

« Hein ? » s’étonna Bulma.

« Tu as dit que tu travaillais sur un projet, dans ton laboratoire. » reprit Chichi.

« Oh oui, ce projet . . . Hum . . . Je construisais des robots d’entraînement pour Végéta. »

« Donc indirectement c’est de sa faute si tu es amochée » gloussa Chichi.

Mais Bulma, elle, ne put se résoudre à rire. « Oui, indirectement. » répéta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé, se demandant pourquoi elle s’obstinait autant à protéger Végéta.

« De toute les façons, s’il t’avait frappé, tu aurais un bleu bien plus gros la joue. » ajouta Chichi.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Bulma, inclinant légèrement la tête ?

« Et bien, après que Sangoku soit revenu dans cette capsule de l’espace, nous nous sommes disputé sur les études de Sangohan. Il essayait de détendre l’atmosphère . . . Tu connais Sangoku . . . Bref, il m’a donné une tape dans le dos et j’ai littéralement traversé la maison et embrassé un arbre ! »

« Waouh ! Tu ne me l’avais pas dit ! »

« Et bien il ne l’avait pas fait exprès, il ne connaît juste pas sa propre force. C’était une simple tape amicale » Chichi regarda son thé. « Si un Saïyen comme Sangoku ou Végéta voulait nous blesser, ils le feraient très facilement, vraiment très facilement . . . Et laisserais une marque bien plus grosse qu’un simple bleu. »

« Donc tu es entrain de dire que, ce que nous interprétons comme un coup violent au visage ne serais pour eux, qu’une simple petite claque ? »

« Oui, j’imagine » Dit Chichi en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux de Bulma se rétrécirent tandis qu’elle s’enfonçait dans ses pensées. « Je vois » murmura-t-elle enfin. « Viens, je vais t’aider à ranger la cuisine. »

Chichi et Bulma passèrent le reste de l’après midi à faire la vaisselle et nettoyer. Elles rirent en racontant des anecdotes.

La journée pris fin et il tait temps pour Bulma de dire au revoir à son hôtesse, à son grand regret.  
Elle rentra juste à temps pour voir le soleil se coucher à l’horizon. Elle encapsula son véhicule et jeta un œil en direction de la salle de gravité. Elle souri, Si la chance continuait d’être avec elle, elle n’aurait pas à ce confronter à Végéta ce soir.

Bulma entra dans la cuisine et pris une limonade au frigo. Il faisait chaud dehors et l’air frais de la salle lui fit du bien.

« Ah Bulma ! Tu es rentré ! Ton père as une surprise pour toi ! » Surgit sa mère en souriant.

« Une surprise ? »

« Oui, il t’attends dans son laboratoire. »

Bulma se dirigea vers le laboratoire de son père, curieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander ce que pouvait être cette surprise. Elle entra dans le laboratoire et se retrouva nez à nez à une montagne de boîtes.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant de trouver son père parmi ce labyrinthe de boîtes.

Son père surgit de derrière une pile. « Nos nouveaux locaux sont prêts. Il est temps d’y déménager. »

Bulma sourit. Elle attendait avec impatience d’avoir son laboratoire. Elle avait besoin d’une pièce à elle, pour sa vie privée et ne pas ce soucier de mettre toute la maison en danger avec ses expériences.

« Pouvons-nous aller le voir ? » demanda-t-elle, l’excitation perçant sa voix.

Son père sourit, « Je vais t’y emmener. »

Bulma suivit son père à l’arrière de la maison où se dressait un tout nouveau bâtiment. Son père entra un code sur le clavier tactile et la porte s’ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans une longue salle vide, donnant sur cinq autres portes. L’une de ses portes se dressait à côtés d’une grande baie vitrée.

« Cette pièce est la salle de test » dit-il en montrant la baie vitré, « nous avons maintenant une salle distincte où tester, laser, robotiques et autres produits dangereux sans nous nuire. Elle est conçue pour supporter de grosses explosions de toutes sortes. »

« C’est une excellente idée, papa. » Sourit Bulma, excité par la pensée des différentes inventions qu’elle pourrait expérimenter.

« Celle-ci » déclara son père, ouvrant une porte qui descendait au sous-sol et ressemblait à long couloir remplis d’étagère, »c’est la salle de stock. Tout le matériel excédentaire et les produits chimiques seront placés ici. » Il désigna un petit frigo contre le mur, « dans ce frigo tu peux y placé tout produit devant être garder au frais. Tu peux contrôler la température avec ce bouton. »

Bulma était aux anges, tandis qu’elle suivait son père vers une autre porte. « Et ici, »dit-il en accédant à une salle beaucoup plus grande, équipées de plusieurs machine scientifique. « C’est ton laboratoire » sa voix résonnant dans le vide « ce n’est pas énorme mais c’est plus grand que ton ancien labo et avec la nouvelle salle de stockage, ce ne serais plus en désordre. »

La pièce était blanche, stérile. Deux longs néons éclairaient l’ensemble du plafond. Son père lui montra les différentes commandes et différents codes qui seraient utilisés pour entrer dans chaque pièce. « N’oublis pas de bien mettre la sécurité pour éviter que quiconque ce faufile ici et se blesse. » Bulma acquiesça, il avait tout à fait raison.

« Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? » demanda son père fièrement.

« C’est formidable ! Je ne m’attendais pas à mieux ! » Explosa Bulma.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et se retournèrent pour pour l’admirer. Elle remarqua alors le générateur collé au bâtiment.

« Si la puissance est trop forte ou que des substances s’échappes, nous n’avons pas à nous en soucier. » expliqua son père en notant son observation.

Bulma était impressionnée par la planification de son père dans ce nouveau bâtiment. Elle avait maintenant un lieu où s’échapper et s’éloigner d’un certains Saïyen.

« Et bien, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Vas chercher tes affaires. » Dit son père, interrompant ses pensées.

« Pas ce soir, je suis épuisée. » Bailla-t-elle.

« Je peux demander au employés de le faire. »

« Surement pas ! » le sermonna-t-elle, « quand il s’agit de mes travaux, personnes n’y touche. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sauf toi évidemment » ria Bulma.

« Bien, nous ferons cela à la première heure demain. Que comptes-tu faire de ton vieux laboratoire ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je pensais le transformer en frigo géant. Avec un Saïyen à la maison nous en avons besoin ! »

« C’est vrai » accepta son père avec un clin d’œil.

Bulma s’assit sur une chaise, son père allumant une cigarette et caressa la tête de son chat. « Qu’en penses-tu Kitty ? »

Bulma gloussa, « tant qu’il peut rester sur ton épaule, sa lui va »

Son père souri en regardant les tous derniers rayons de soleil disparaître. Bulma jeta un coup d’œil à la salle de gravité toujours allumée.

« Il est resté enfermé dedans toute la journée. » Commenta son père, regardant toujours devant lui.

« Bien. Il n’a rien d’autre à faire en dehors de ça. « Déclara Bulma, irritée. « Il ne changera jamais. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Tu as dis la même chose de Piccolo. » Souligna son père.

Bulma soupira, « Piccolo est différent, il a un cœur. »

« Peut être Végéta a-t-il un mur de protection plus épais. Nous le jugeons peut être trop vite. Peut être que nous devrions juste lui donner une chance. »

Bulma roula des yeux. « Oui et peut être que les cochons peuvent vraiment voler . . . Nous ne leur en avons juste pas laissé l’occasion. »

Son père rit doucement, se levant de sa chaise. « Je vais me coucher. »

« Bonne nuit papa. »

« Bonne nuit Bulma, et essaye de ne pas trop l’irriter. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point il peut être dangereux. »

« Moi ? Irriter son Altesse Royale ? » Demanda Bulma sur un ton sarcastique.

Les lèvres de son père se courbèrent dans un sourire, « oui, toi. Je sais parfaitement que tes bleus ne résultent pas d’un accident de laboratoire. »

Le sourire de Bulma s’évanouit. « Tu as raison, » soupira-t-elle, « au moins maintenant, avec la salle de gravité et les robots ça devrait être plus facile de l’éviter. »

Son père rentra tandis qu’elle resta regarder les étoiles scintiller dans le ciel noir.

« Quelle journée » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Au loin, elle pouvait entendre un chien aboyer et des enfants jouer dans leurs jardins encore quelques secondes. Elle sourit en se rappelant son enfance. Chercher les Dragon Ball . . . Rencontrer Sangoku . . . Créer des inventions extraordinaires . . . Manquer l’école . . . Sortir avec Yamcha . . .

Qu’étaient devenus ces jours ? Il semblerait qu’après que Raditz se soit présenté en annonçant que Sangoku était un étranger, tout est devenus chambouler. Une chose après l’autre, comme une réaction en chaîne. D’abords l’arrivée de Raditz, puis de Nappa et Végéta. Le voyage sur Namek où ils avaient affrontés le commando Ginyu, ce liant avec Végéta, Sangoku luttant contre Freezer. Ensuite le retour de Végéta sur Terre, le mystérieux garçon vainquant Freezer et le Roi Col. Et enfin la mise en garde conte les cyborg . . . Qui savait où ils se trouvaient maintenant ?

Et après ? Que ce passerait-il ? Y aurait-il un autre ennemi ? Bulma prit une profonde inspiration en fixant le ciel. Une étoile filante traversa le ciel et Bulma ferma les yeux, faisant un vœu. Un souhait, d’au moins sept années de paix après que les cyborg soit vaincus. Ils pourraient se reposer.

Et où en seraient-ils dans sep ans ? Serait-elle mariée ? Elle aurait sûrement déjà commencé à construire une famille, pas vrai ?

Soudain, Bulma se sentie seule. Elle avait toujours su qu’elle et Yamcha sa ne marcherait pas, mais elle n’avait jamais eu le courage de ce l’avouer. Elle en était maintenant capable . . . Et désespérée.

Bulma regarda à nouveau le ciel, se rappelant le mystérieux garçon au moment de son départ. Elle était presque certaine que c’est à elle qu’il s’adressait. Elle l’entendait presque lui dire, « Et toi maman, je te souhaite bonne chance. Je t’aime. »

Mais c’étai stupide. Après tout c’était un Saïyen. Cette réalité frappa Bulma, mais elle secoua la tête pour ôter cette pensée.

« J’ai besoin de sommeil. » dit-elle tout haut, se levant de son fauteuil. Elle entra dans la maison, la trouver extraordinairement calme. Elle voulut en profiter et se décide à lire un roman. Pas une lecture scientifique pour le travail. Non, un vrai roman, pour ce distraire. Elle se posa dans le canapé.

Bulma rejeta le livre en contenant un rire hystérique. Ce livre était tout simplement trop prévisible. Normalement, elle adorait la romance, mais elle n’était pas d’humeur à ça. Elle jeta un œil à l’horloge. 00h30, avait-elle vraiment lu aussi longtemps ? Maintenant que son esprit c’était rendu compte de l’heure, ses yeux commençait à être lourd.

C’est alors que la porte de la cuisine s’ouvrit et se ferma avec un BANG sonore, la faisant sursauter. Bulma se leva lentement, se demandant si elle devait monter et faire semblant de ne pas l’avoir entendu avant qu’il ne lui donne quelconque ordre.

« Femme » dit une voix basse.

Trop tard.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Végéta ? »

« J’ai faim. »

« Très bien » soupira Bulma, « va prendre une douche, je vais te faire à manger. »

« Humph. » Puis il quitta la salle.

« Bizarre » Se fit remarquer Bulma à elle-même. Elle réchauffa les restes du repas.

Un quart d’heure plus tard un Saïyen affamé sorti de la salle de bain, en short spandex noir, une serviette autour du cou. Il s’assit sans dire un mot. Bulma plaça onze assiettes pleines sur la table puis s’assit de l’autre côté de la table, une tasse de thé à la main.

Elle ferma les yeux, à la première gorgée de thé. Le liquide chaud couru à travers son corps, détendant chaque muscle. Pendant un moment, elle trouva la paix. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Végéta qui la fixait, c’est yeux se rétrécirent.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle, ne supportant ce silence plus longtemps.

« Quel était cet air sur ton visage ? » Demanda Végéta de son ton stoïque et sombre.

« Quel air ? »

« Comme si tu ne savais pas que j’étais là . . . Comme si tu ne savais que tu étais là toi aussi . . . Comme si tu dormais presque. »

« Ca s’appel la « détente » Végéta. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps. » Répondit Bulma, pas aussi sarcastique qu’elle l’aurait voulue.

Végéta sourit, « Apprends-moi, femme. »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux de Bulma ce creusèrent.

« Apprends-moi à me détendre. »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent encore tandis qu’elle lui faisait face, essayant de comprendre ses motivations. Seulement, il semblait amusé, elle en vint à la conclusion que c’était la réaction qu’il attendait d’elle. Ainsi, elle décida de jouer son petit jeu.

« Très bien » chuchota Bulma. Elle se leva de table et se posta derrière Végéta. Elle prit la serviette autour de son cou et la posa sur la chaise d’à côté. Elle plaça ses mains réchauffées par la tasse de thé sur son cou. Ses mains descendirent sur ses épaules et elle commença son massage, ses pouces appuyant sur sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ferme les yeux » Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Végéta lui jeta un regard puis à sa grande surprise fit ce qu’elle demandait.

Elle remarqua combien il était tendu, et cela semblait s’accroître quand ses doigts courraient sur ses épaules. Légère, elle glissa ses doigts à la base de son cou et ressenti un frisson parcourir son corps. Puis elle continua sur les épaules jusqu’à sentir la tension le quitter.

Elle descendait le plus bas possible sur son dos, ce qui était compliqué à cause du dossier, elle se contenta donc de glisser ses ongles sur sa peau.

Elle entendit un léger grognement de gorge, signe qu’il était effectivement détendu. Elle dirigea ses mains sur ses épaules puis sur son torse et son ventre.

« Comment est-ce ? » Chuchota-t-elle, sentant encore une fois un frisson le parcourir.

« Pas mal », souria-t-il narquoisement, les yeux toujours fermés. Puis ses mains coururent sur les bras de Bulma et attrapa une de ses mains. Il la tira entièrement devant lui et la fit s’assoir sur ses genoux. Surprise par ce geste, Bulma eu un mouvement de recul.

Végéta ouvrit les yeux. Elle senti un frisson la traversé quand elle discerna une lueur d’amusement et de curiosité dans ses yeux, et son sourire en coin.

« Suis-je l’ennemi ? » demanda-t-il.

Une fois de plus ces jeux d’esprit débile ! Bulma décida qu’il était temps qu’elle prenne un petit plaisir de ce jeu.

« Est-ce important ? » demanda-t-elle d’un ton détaché.

Végéta sourit une fois de plus, aimant certainement ce nouveau petit jeu auquel ils étaient entrain de jouer. Il répondit, « Je suppose que non. »

« Bon. » Sur ce, Bulma bascula sa jambe de l’autre côté et se retrouva face à face à Végéta. Elle se pencha vers l’avant, son nez touchant le sien. Elle était plus courageuse.

Maintenant c’était au tour de Bulma de sourire victorieusement à la vue de Végéta qui se pencha légèrement en arrière, prenant conscience de leur proximité.

Bulma se pencha encore et chuchota à son oreille, « je te fais peur ? » Sa main se posant sur son torse.

Elle sentie son souffle tandis qu’il secouait la tête. Bulma mis sa tête en face de la sienne, les yeux de Végéta se rétrécirent, bien qu’ils ne montraient aucune colère.

« Dit-le » Chuchota-t-elle d’un ton sombre et dur, tandis que ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes sous le mouvement de sa bouche.

Elle senti la chair de poule se former sur son bras alors qu’il la fixa pendant un long moment.

« Je ne crains personne. » Déclara-t-il finalement, son souffle chaud dansant sur ses lèvres.

« Alors je suppose qu’il est temps pour moi d’arrêter ma tentative futile. » dit-elle avec sourire léger en se relevant.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers quand elle sentie une main s’emparer de son bras. Un peu choqué, mais pas totalement surprise, elle se tourna vers Végéta. Il la fixait de son regard sombre, qui faisait presque trembler les jambes de Bulma. Puis sa bouche s’incurva dans ce qui était presque un sourire.

« Nous devrions nous détendre plus souvent. » Dit-il avec amusement dans sa voix.

« Pour cela, tu devrais d’abords surmonter ta peur. » déclara-telle du même ton amusé.

Les yeux de Végéta se réduisirent, »Et de quoi ai-je peur ? » Demanda-t-il en s’avançant vers elle.

Bulma fit presque un pas en arrière, mais décida que se serait trop prévisible, donc elle s’avança à son tour.  
« Toi-même » Chuchota-t-elle pour se donner plus d’effet.

Les yeux de Végéta s’écarquillèrent légèrement, elle savait que ce n’était pas la réponse à laquelle il s’attendait. Le rendant encore plus confus, elle fit se pencha vers lui.

« Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais dire. De ce que tu pourrais voir. De ce que tu pourrais entendre. » Elle glissa paresseusement sa main libre sur son bras, puis son torse. Elle porta ses lèvres à son cou, lui embrassant légèrement jusqu’à l’oreille. Puis dans une respiration chaude à peine audible, « De ce que tu pourrais faire. »

Il lâcha rapidement sa main et elle sourit devant sa victoire. Elle prit quelques distance puis lâcha de sa voix normale, « Fais de beaux rêves mon Prince. »

Elle monta l’escalier, confiante d’avoir finalement remporté cette partie.

Mais elle ignorait que le vrai jeu de possession venait tout juste de commencer . . .


	8. Un souci ?

Bulma se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un nouveau sentiment de puissance. Elle commençait à réaliser que la victoire de Végéta n’était pas définitive et elle avait besoin de lui faire goûter sa médecine. Se souvenant de l’expression de son visage avant qu’elle n’aille dormir la fit pouffer de rire. Elle avait un sentiment d’accomplissement et de . . . Satisfaction . . . Mais n’était-ce du qu’a sa victoire ?

Ne voulant pas s’attarder sur cette pensée, Bulma se leva, bien que le soleil fût encore timide, décidée à accomplir de grande chose dans son nouveau laboratoire. Elle se traina hors du lit, étouffant un bâillement. Après une douche bien chaude, elle enfila un short et un débardeur, mis une paire de basket et plaça un bandeau dans ses cheveux.

Sa mère, qui se levait toujours tôt, commençait à préparer le petit déjeuner. Son père entra dans la cuisine juste avant elle et lui versa une tasse de café.

« Tu es prête à travailler ? » demanda son père, remarquant qu’elle était debout.

« Oui, allons l’inaugurer. Je veux tout installer dès que possible. »

Son père fit signe et se dirigea vers la table. Bulma tourna la tête au bourdonnement de la salle de gravité en marche. « Idiot » murmura-t-elle. Le père et la fille entreprirent d’aménager les nouveaux locaux après le petit-déjeuner.

Elle travaillait sur son ordinateur lorsqu’une voix familière lui parvint.

« Bulma ? Tu es là ? »

Bulma se rendit à l’extérieur le soleil l’éblouissant depuis le ciel, lorsqu’elle baissa les yeux vers Yamcha.

« Hey, Salut ! » l’accueillie-t-elle.

« Ta mère m’a dis que tu étais là » souria Yamcha, « Je vais enfin voire ton nouveau laboratoire. »

« Oui, je vais te faire visiter. »

Après une brève visite, Yamcha aida le Docteur Brief et Bulma à transporter les choses lourdes et organiser les pièces. Une fois fait, ils admirèrent leur travail.

« Ca n’a pas pris si longtemps, il n’est que 11h30. » Commenta Bulma.

« Yamcha reste-tu pour le déjeuner ? » demande Dr Brief à Yamcha qui sourit avec un clin d’œil.

« Génial ! » s’exclama Bulma, « nous pourrions pique-niquer ? » Son visage s’illumina à cette idée.

« Cela me semble une bonne idée » acquiesça son père, tapotant son chat sur la tête, « Bien, in dirait qu’on en a fini ici, Kitty. » Le chat regarda simplement son maître avec des yeux curieux.

« Je vais aider maman. » déclara Bulma en s’éloignant vers la maison.

Après qu’elle eu disparut, Yamcha se tourna vers le Dr Brief.

« Dr Brief, où Bulma c’est-elle fait cette ecchymose ? »

Dr Brief soupira, « Je ne sais pas si c’est à moi de te le dire. »

Yamcha le regarda et soupira à son tour, « C’est Végéta n’est-ce pas ? »  
Dr Brief lui fit signe lentement. Les deux se tournèrent vers la salle de gravité qui n’émettait aucun son, ce qui signifiait que le Saïyen avait probablement décidé de se nourrir.

Bulma entra dans la cuisine pour trouver sa mère et sa bonne humeur.

« Je viens donner un coup de main » déclara Bulma.

« Bien, chérie, je n’ai pas vraiment besoin de main, mais tu peux m’aider avec les sandwichs. »

Bulma roula des yeux et gloussa, « c’est une expression maman. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, chérie. »

Bulma commença à faire des sandwichs lorsqu’elle réalisa quelque chose. « Où est Végéta ? J’ai remarqué que la salle de gravité était éteinte. »

« Oh, il est passé en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d’un homme stupide puis il est partie prendre une douche. » lui répondit sa mère, déposant des limonades fraîche dehors pour son mari et le jeune guerrier.

« Je pense qu’il a remarqué que Yamcha est ici. » Marmonna Bulma à sa mère.

« En effet, et je préférerais que tu reste loin de lui. »

Bulma se retourna pour voir un Saïyen en colère.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire que je reste loin de lui ? Je ne t’appartiens pas Végéta. »

« Pas encore, femme. »

Bulma lui envoya un sourire narquois, « Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? »

« Le Prince des Saïyen n’est pas jaloux d’humains stupides. »

« Alors il ne devrait pas te déranger si je comprend bien. »

« Il est juste un perte de temps. »

« Je ne pense pas » sourit Bulma pour elle-même, jetant un regard par la fenêtre pour admirer son petit ami. Elle entendit un grognement sourd derrière elle. « Quel est ton problème Végéta ? »

« Ne le regarde pas comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Juste, ne le fais pas. » Ses yeux froids étaient fixés sur elle, et Bulma se retrouva plus confuse que jamais.

« Végéta ? Tu te sens bien ? »

« Je vais bien, femme. »

Bulma lui fit face, puis retourna à la fenêtre. Son père et Yamcha buvait la limonade que Mme Brief avait mis évidence pour eux et elle gloussait pour une chose ou une autre. Yamcha la remarqua et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il lui sourit et elle lui renvoya un petit sourire. Pourquoi doutait-elle tellement de leur relation ? Dans le silence, Bulma avait oublié la présence de Végéta, qui la regardait depuis son coin de la cuisine. Enfin, il brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi essayes-tu de le récupérer ? » Bulma cligna des yeux, réalisant que Végéta était encore dans la cuisine avec elle.

« Je ne sais pas. » Soupira-t-elle, regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

« Tu sais que votre relation ne vas nulle part. Si tu ne l’aimes pas, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? » Bulma se tourna, un peu surprise du fait que le ton de Végéta trahissait une certaine curiosité. Ce n’était pas juste pour la taquiner, il voulait vraiment savoir.

« Je », elle fit une pause, pensant avec soins ses mots, « je suppose que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. » sur ce, elle retourna à la fenêtre. Était-ce vraiment ce qu’elle ressentait ? Elle conservait seulement leur relation de peur de lui nuire ?

« Cet homme vaut-il autant de considération ? »

« Oui, Végéta. Certaines personnes considèrent les sentiments des autres. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais ça existe. » Le ton de Bulma sonna plus en colère qu’elle ne l’avait voulu. En fait, elle n’était pas encore sur que sa colère soit orienté vers lui . . . Pourquoi la rendait-il si confuse ?

Elle sentie une main sur son épaule, elle fut contrainte de faire face au Saïyen.

« Tu m’as mal compris. » dit-il d’un ton sombre. Comme elle ne sut que répondre, il expliqua, « il vaut tellement que tu prennes ses sentiments en compte alors que lui peut juste ignorer les tiens ? »

Le regard de Bulma se dirigea vers le sol. Se préoccupait-il d’elle maintenant ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours parler par énigme. Ne pouvait-il pas juste expliquer pourquoi il agissait ainsi ? Elle releva les yeux pour voir que le Saïyen la fixait. Il secoua lentement la tête, comme s’il était dégouté, puis quitta la salle.

Bulma était, pour le moins, un peu surprise et confuse. « Par l’enfer, qu’était-ce ? » Ce demanda son esprit. « Lui et ses putains de jeux d’esprit. » Elle marcha vers l’extérieur, avec l’assiette de sandwichs qu’elle avait préparé. Ils étaient tous assis à la table de pique-nique et commencèrent le déjeuner. Et bien, tous à l’exception d’un certain prince.

« Alors, comment ce passe votre entraînement Yamcha ? » demanda la mère de Bulma de sa voix enjouée.

« Bien. J’ai travaillé au gymnase, et je me suis entraîner par ci par là. Je deviens plus fort. Ces cyborg ne savent pas ce qui les attend ! » Yamcha était si confiant en lui-même.

« Je me demande comment vont Sangoku et les autres. » S’interrogea le Dr Brief à voix haute.

Bulma sourit, « D’après ce que j’ai entendu, ils s’entrainent beaucoup. Ce qui rend Chichi folle de rage. »

« Et bien, c’est Chichi. » Commenta Yamcha, « elle a toujours eu du tempérament. »

Bulma écoutait la conversation d’une oreille distraite tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Végéta se tenait debout, à l’intérieur, les observant. A quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il l’air si furieux ?

« Excusez-moi » déclara Bulma, « je vais apporter des sandwichs à Végéta.

« Dis lui de se joindre à nous. » proposa sa mère.

« Je pense qu’il veut être seul, maman. » dit Bulma, évoquant la fenêtre. Végéta avait maintenant disparut.

Bulma entra dans la cuisine avec deux assiettes de sandwichs. Elle les posa sur la table et chercha Végéta du regard. Elle sursauta quand elle le vit debout juste derrière elle.

« Ne me fais pas peur comme ça ! »

Végéta afficha juste son air narquois.  
Il avait une étrange impression sur le visage. Il l‘a regarda de la tête aux pieds avec amusement. Bulma commença à ce sentir mal à l’aise qu’il l’étudia ainsi.

« Je t’ai apporté à manger » bégaya-t-elle.

« Légèrement effrayée ? »

« Non. »

« Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Bulma remonta lentement son regard jusqu’aux yeux de Végéta. Elle frissonna devant la flamme d’amusement qui dansait dans ses yeux.

« Végéta ? » Chuchota Bulma.

Végéta inclina juste un peu la tête pour montrer qu’il l’écoutait.

« A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

« A hier soir. »

Bulma rougit, souhaitant presque que cela ne fut jamais arrivé.

« Et qu’en pense-tu ? »

« Que c’était intelligent. Répondit-il, souriant, « Je n’en avais aucune expérience. Tu t’en es servie. »

« Quel genre de jeu joues-tu, Végéta ?

« Un jeu ? Je n’ai jamais pensé que c’était un jeu. Je dirais plutôt que c’est un défi. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« J’aime la peur qui brille dans tes yeux quand je le fais. » dit-il en attrapant un sandwich et s’adossant au mur.

Bulma haletait, se demandant ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire.

« Ce regard, exactement. Dit-il, la regardant à son tour.

« Ce n’ai pas drôle Végéta. »

Il se pencha vers l’avant et Bulma senti sa respiration chaude dans son cou. Ensuite, il lui chuchota à l’oreille, « j’aime la façon dont tu frissonne quand je fais ça. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les glissa jusqu’à ses poignets. Immédiatement, Bulma sentit un frisson lui courir à travers son corps. Elle entendit Végéta ricaner, sa respiration encore dans son cou. « Dis-moi Bulma, » dit-il, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, « à quoi penses-tu ? »

« S’il te plait, laisse-moi partir. »

« Non, pas encore. »

« Végéta, s’il te plait, laisse moi maintenant, ou je vais crier.

« Ce qui ne te rendra que plus divertissante. »

Bulma devenait vraiment très mal à l’aise. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu’elle pouvait faire pour qu’il la lâche. Elle devient de plus en plus désespérée et essaya de dégager ses mains.

Bulma prit le visage de Végéta entre ses mains, et aligna sa tête face à la sienne.

« Je t’aime » chuchota-elle.

Surpris, Végéta se dégagea et recula.

« QUOI ? »

Bulma ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle pouffa de rire. Puis, en revoyant sa tête, son rire devint incontrôlable. Bientôt, elle était par terre, se tenant les côtes.

« Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? » Pesta Végéta ?

« Ton expression… l’expression sur ton visage… si tu t’étais vu ! »

Végéta souri de son air narquois, « Tu es intelligent, n’est-ce pas ? » Il lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de saisir une assiette et la planter là.

Bulma resta un moment par terre, avant de se lever reprendre sa respiration. Elle secoua la tête dans un sourire. Elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir et leva les yeux vers Yamcha.

« Hey. » lui souri-t-il.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« Et bien, je pensais venir voir si tu allais bien. » Le sourire de Yamcha disparut tandis qu’il s’asseyait. « Nous devons parler. »

Trois mots. Ces trois mots que tout couple redoutait. Mais Bulma ne ressenti aucune peur.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en s’asseyant à ses côtés.

« Végéta. » répondit-il dans un sourire.

Bulma cligna des yeux, « Merde » pensa-t-elle. S’il voulait rompre avec elle, cela lui faciliterai la tâche. Attendez une minute, pourquoi voudrait-il lui parler de Végéta ?

Yamcha passa une main sur sa joue. Elle réalisa alors de quoi il voulait parler.

« Oh » chuchota Bulma.

« Qu’est-ce qui c’est passer ? » demanda Yamcha, se tournant vers elle.

« Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire, Yamcha. C’était un accident. » Chuchota Bulma, essayant d’éviter le sujet.

« Bulma, t’as t-il, ou ne t’as t-il pas frapper ? » Le ton de Yamcha était de l’intérêt pur.

Bulma soupira. «  Oui… Oui, il m’a frappé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu te rappel de la nuit où nous sommes sortis marcher ? »Yamcha fit signe que oui. « Bien » continua-t-elle « il avait besoin de moi ici, mais je suis sortie. » finit-elle tranquillement.

« Tu dis que c’est un accident, ^pourquoi ? »

Bulma pris une profonde inspiration. « Je pense qu’il voulait juste m’effrayer. Je ne pense pas qu’il voulait réellement… me faire du mal. »

« Bulma, il t’as frappé ! Tu as besoin de t’éloigner de lui. Je ne sais pas, je pourrais appeler Sangoku et… »

« NON ! » cria Bulma en bousculant la table. « Il restera ici. Je l’ai invité et je ne vais pas revenir sur ma parole ! S’il veut partir, bien ! Mais je ne le mettrais pas dehors ! »

Yamcha commença aussi à crier. « Pourquoi tu le protège ? Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait, il ne devrait pas te traiter comme ça ! »

Bulma fusilla Yamcha de regard, puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de laisser sortir un profond soupir. « Yamcha, écoute. Je sais, qu’il ne le voulait pas. S’il avait voulu me blesser volontairement je serais la première à appeler Sangoku pour lui botter le cul. Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il c’est passer. Ce n’était pas prévu. »

Yamcha regarda attentivement Bulma. « Très bien, mais s’il repose la main sur toi, il le paiera. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez fort pour le battre, mais je sais que Sangoku le ferait. Il serait déjà venu lui donner une leçon s’il savait qu’il t’avait frappé. »

Bulma lui donna un faible sourire. « Merci. Dit-elle. Yamcha vers elle et lui donna un court baiser. Un grondement sourd monta de derrière Bulma. Yamcha et Bulma se regardèrent, surpris qu’ils ne soient pas seuls, comme ils le pensaient.

Végéta fusilla Yamcha du regard, le faisant reculer. « Permets-moi de parler à la femme… seul. » Dit-il d’un ton sombre.

Yamcha jeta un coup d’œil à Bulma, qui lui donna un faible sourire et dit « c’est bon Yamcha, vas-y. Je reviens dès que nous aurons parlé. »

Yamcha fit signe et se dirigea vers la porte. Il regarda une dernière fois Bulma, comme pour s’assurer qu’elle était d’accord. Bulma fit signe et il disparut derrière la porte.

Bulma se tourna vers Végéta. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? »

Végéta la regarda avec agacement. « Pourquoi tu mens à cette mauviette ? »

Bulma décida d’utiliser cette conversation pour rétablir l’équilibre.

« Je mentais ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un arquant un sourcil.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne pense pas que cette gifle t’étais destiné ? » demanda-t-il, presque incrédule.

« Peut être. » Déclara Bulma malicieusement, avançant vers la porte. Végéta attrapa son bras et la força à lui faire face.

« Tu méritais d’être frappé, femme.

« Vraiment ? Pour m’être promené ? »

« Pour m’avoir désobéi. »

« Je ne t’appartiens pas, Végéta. »

« Pas encore. » Souria-t-il.

Putain ! Elle n’appartenait à personne. Elle avança plus près. « Non, jamais. » déclara-t-elle tout simplement, essayant une fois de plus de sortir. Mais, évidement, le prince des Saïyens ne la laissa pas faire. Il l’attrapa par les cheveux, la tirant violement pour qu’elle lui fasse face.

Il cria, « Ne tourne pas le dos au Prince des Saïyens ! »

Bulma hurla de douleur.

« Tu vas me craindre, femme. » dit-il d’un ton lugubre qui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Bulma.

« Non. » dit-elle, en pleure. « Plus maintenant, Végéta. Bulma Brief ne vit pas dans la peur ! »

Végéta tira ses cheveux, arrachant un autre cri à Bulma.

« Tu le feras ! »

Bulma sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais elle savait qu’elle tiendrait. Elle tendit la main, et la plaça doucement sur sa joue.

Elle murmura, « pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? »

Végéta la regarda, mais pendant une seconde, une autre émotion que la colère passa dans ses yeux. La main dans ses cheveux se relâcha. Il la laissa tomber, caressant les filaments bleus soyeux. Il laissa son pouce glisser sur son sourcil. Bulma ferma les yeux un instant, gardant sa main sur sa joue.

Bulma ouvrit les yeux pour le voir la regarder de haut en bas. Elle entendit un « Humph » puis il quitta la pièce.

Bulma soupira, maintenant plus confuse que jamais. Lentement, elle se tourna vers la porte et décida de faire une tentative de ce qui serait l’une des plus difficiles choses qu’elle aurait essayé de faire dans sa vie. Elle devait parler à Yamcha.


	9. Hum... non

Bulma marchait lentement vers l’extérieur, regrettant déjà ce qu’elle était sur le point de faire. Ses parents et Yamcha discutaient et riaient ensemble. Bulma s’arrêta, ce demandant si c’était vraiment la chose à faire. Elle avait sous les yeux ses parents et la personne avec qui elle avait vécu toute son adolescence, comme une famille. Bulma soupira, « comme une famille… »

Elle baissa les yeux et repris sa marche vers ce qu’il semblait être la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

« Coucou Bulma ! » l’accueillie sa mère.

Yamcha se retourna et lui sourit.

« Yamcha, » Bulma regarda par terre, prononçant doucement ce fameux cliché tant redouté, « nous devons parler. »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-il, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

Bulma soupira en relevant lentement la tête. « Pouvons-nous en parler dans la cuisine, seuls ? »

Yamcha acquiesça, « oui, bien sur. »

Ils s’assirent l’un en face de l’autre. Bulma avait peur de ce qu’elle allait dire. Et si, enfaite, il s’avérait que c’était une énorme erreur ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de confusion.

« Bulma, tu vas bien ? » Dit Yamcha, brisant le silence.

« Je vais bien » chuchota-elle, essayer de retenir ses larmes.

« Tu n’as pas l’air bien. » dit Yamcha avec inquiétude, déplaçant son siège à côté du sien. Lentement, il mit son bras autour d’elle, la surprenant à son contact.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que te voulais Végéta ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec lui ? »

« Non, » Bulma secoua la tête, « cela n’a rien à voir avec Végéta. C’est à propos… de toi et moi. »

Les commencèrent lentement à ce faire un chemin dans l’esprit de Yamcha. Il le savait. « Bulma, qu’ai-je fais cette fois ? » dit-il dans un faible sourire. Ils avaient rompu tellement de fois pour des motifs tellement stupides.

Bulma secoua la tête à nouveau. Rien, » chuchota-t-elle, « c’Est-ce qui rend la chose si difficile. »

« Hey, » dit Yamcha, la tirant plus près, « ça va aller. Nous arrivons toujours à le surmonter. »

« Non, dit fermement Bulma en s’éloignant. « Yamcha, je suis sérieuse cette fois. Nous deux… c’est fini… à partir de maintenant. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

« Bulma, » chuchota Yamcha, « qu’est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Peu importe ce qui te tracasse, je te promets de que je ferais tout pour le réparer. »

« Je ne t’aime plus. » dit rapidement Bulma.

Yamcha se retourna, surpris. Une expression de choc passa sur son visage avant qu’il ne reprenne ses esprits.

« Oh. » dit-il simplement.

« Je suis désolée. Yamcha, je… »

« Non, » dit Yamcha en levant la main. « ca va aller. J’ai juste… je dois partir maintenant. »

« Yamcha » dit Bulma, les larmes transperçant dans sa voix. « Je… » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce fut ce qu’elle put sortir.

« Au revoir, Bulma. »

Bulma, incapable de bouger, vit Yamcha s’en aller par la porte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et le regarda partir. Maintenant, il ne faisait plus de sa vie. Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Une ombre apparut derrière elle. Bulma n’eu même pas besoin de se retourner.

« Va-t-en, Végéta. »

« Il était temps » déclara-t-il avec un léger amusement dans la voix.

Bulma se leva brusquement et se retourna, follement en colère contre lui.

« Comment peux-tu trouver sa drôle ? » cria-t-elle.

« Ce qui est drôle c’est que tu en fasses autant pour si peu. »

« Que veux-tu dire par « si peux » ? Tout le monde n’est pas comme toi, sans cœur. »

« C’est trop bête, n’est-ce pas ? » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Bulma grogna de frustration.

« Emotions » continua Végéta, « sont une perte de temps. Ils t’entraînent autre part. Si tu ne t’autorisais pas de t’attacher émotionnellement, tu ne serais pas dans une telle pagaille. »

Les yeux de Bulma se rétrécirent.

« Un jour, » dit-elle d’un ton sombre, « tu tombera amoureux de quelqu’un. Et lorsqu’elle te quittera, tu viendras me voir en me demandant ce qu’est cette douleur insupportable que tu ressens à l’intérieur. Je préfère te dire maintenant que c’est un cœur brisé. Car le moment venu, tout ce que je ferais, c’est te rire au visage. »

Elle se tourna vers les escaliers, mais avant qu’elle est pu quitter la cuisine, Végéta attrapa son bras. Elle ne se retourna pas, attendant simplement ce qu’il allait lui dire.

« Ne compte pas la dessus. » fut tout ce qu’il dit avant de sortir par la baie vitrée.

Bulma alla à sa chambre. Elle devait penser à autre chose. Elle était une scientifique, elle savait que c’était ce qu’elle devait faire. Mais Végéta avait raison, parfois les sentiments masquaient les raisonnements. *Attendez une minute. Végéta… a raison ?* Bulma roula des yeux à sa propre pensée stupide. Il ne connaissait rien des émotions ou de la pensée rationnelle.

Elle se sentait mal en repensant à ce qu’elle avait fait. Pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal ? Elle ne l’aimait plus vraiment n’est-ce pas ? Elle l’avait blessé, mais en même temps, elle se sentait soulagée. Elle savait que leur relation n’allait nulle part. C’était la bonne chose à faire.

Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle tellement mal ? La douleur sur son visage quand elle lui avait dit qu’elle ne l’aimait plus…

Elle s’effondra sur son lit. « Oh, Dieu » chuchota-t-elle, «  je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. » Elle savait que, cela devait se produire. Mais maintenant elle était vide. Complètement vide.

Et seule.

La solitude était la chose qu’elle craignait le plus. Maintenant, passerait-elle le reste de sa vie de cette façon ? Elle ne connaissait réellement personne en dehors de la Z-Team… et c’était hors de question. Sangoku était marié… Krillin était chauve… Ten Shin Han avait un œil en trop…Piccolo était asexué… Végéta était… et bien Végéta. Et Yamcha…

Bulma chuchota, « Yamcha, qu’ai-je fais ? »

Bulma prit une profonde inspiration. Il n’y avait qu’une seule façon de ce changer les idées… son laboratoire. Bulma se lança vers les escaliers. Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage en se souvenant qu’elle avait maintenant son propre laboratoire. Elle enfila des sandales et se glissa ans le jardin.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la salle de gravité qui était encore une fois allumé. Bulma leva les yeux au ciel et tapa le code de sécurité. Elle se servit une tasse de café, puis entra dans son laboratoire. Elle soupira, heureuse d’être dans un endroit où elle pouvait échapper au reste du monde… et à Végéta.

Elle cherchait un projet sur lequel se vider l’esprit. Il y avait bien le frigo, mais Bulma ne se sentait pas d’humeur à faire quoi que ce soit pur Végéta. Cependant, c’est tout ce qu’elle avait à faire.

Donc, encore une fois, Bulma se retrouva autour de grande table, dessinant sur un énorme morceau de papier. Comment allait-t-elle faire cette chose ? Elle prit une gorgée de café, lentement, laissant la caféine couler dans ses veines. Ca allait être une longue nuit.

Elle était tellement prise dans son travail qu’elle ne remarqua même pas que le soleil avait commencé à ce coucher. Elle dessinait, effaçait, écrivait des formules et buvait du café. Maintenant, elle se demandait si elle pouvait diviser la pièce en une partie réfrigérateur et l’autre partie en congélateur. Cela aiderait énormément contre les cyborg si le trou-du-cul-de-Saïyen restait chez elle. Elle s’arrêta une fraction de seconde seulement pour changer de station de radio. Elle commença à fredonner une musique et retourna promptement au travail. Elle n’avait toujours pas regardé l’horloge. Elle aimait être absorbée par ce qu’elle faisait. C’était son seul refuge contre Végéta et le reste du monde.

Bulma fit rouler sa chaise à l’autre bout de la table. Dans une main, son crayon et sa gomme, de l’autre, sa tasse de café. En prenant soin de ne pas faire déborder son café, elle effaça une erreur sur son dessin. Elle sourie en entendant une de ses chansons préférées à la radio.

Toutefois, elle entendit la porte du bâtiment s’ouvrir et se fermer. Elle sursauta, momentanément effrayé. Elle marcha lentement vers la porte du couloir et fut soulagée de n’y voir que son père.

« Tu as oublié de mettre la sécurité derrière toi, » commenta son père, « si tu ne la mais pas tout le monde peut y entrer après toi. »

« Désolé » s’excusa Bulma, se sentant un peu stupide.

« Je suis juste venu voir si avait besoin de quelque chose. » offra son père.

« Non, c’est bon. » sourit Bulma.

Le Dr. Brief leva un sourcil, « Tu veux en parler ? »

« Parler de quoi ? »

« Et bien… de rien, je suppose. »

« Oh, » Bulma fixa le plafond. « Je me suis séparé de Yamcha, si c’Est-ce que tu te demandais. »

Le Dr. Brief hocha la tête. « Et est-ce que cela à quelque chose à voir avec Végéta ? »

Bulma donna à son père un coup d’œil perplexe. « Non, pourquoi ? »

« Bien, il ne pas sembler que tu voulais rompre avec lui avant ta discussion avec Végéta. Je voulais juste m’assurer qu’il n’était pas la cause de votre rupture. »

Bulma soupira, « Non, c’est moi. Je ne me voyais juste pas passer le reste de ma vie avec Yamcha. »

Le Dr. Brief hocha la tête encore une fois, « Je savais que vous vous sépareriez tôt ou tard. Vous vous êtes toujours comporter comme chien et chat. »

« Oui », affirma Bulma, « tu imagine si nous nous étions marié ? »

Le Dr. Brief laissa un petit rire sortir, « Je ne veux pas l’imaginer. Bien, » il tapota la tête de Kitty, « Je serais à la maison si tu as besoin de moi. »

« D’accord, » sourit Bulma, Je vais rentrer de toute façon, une fois que j’aurais terminé. »

« N’oublie pas la sécurité » prévenu son père.

« Oui, je vais la mettre, » assura Bulma.

Le Dr. Brief retourna donc à la maison, et Bulma à son laboratoire. Elle se resservit un dernier café avant d’éteindre toutes les lumières, les machines et la radio. Elle mit la sécurité et quitta le bâtiment.

Elle alluma une douce lumière dans la cuisine, prenant une gorgée de café, ses yeux s’adaptant à la faible luminosité. En humant les restes du repas, elle réalisa à quel point elle avait faim. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et sursauta en remarquant que quelqu’un était assis à la table de la cuisine.

Elle laissa un petit cri s’échapper en reversant son café chaud sur elle.

« Végéta ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je fais ce que je veux, femme. »

Bulma murmura un juron, oubliant momentanément Végéta, elle attrapa un chiffon pour se nettoyer. « Ne m’effraies pas comme ça ! »

Elle rinça le chiffon dans l’évier et se tourna vers Végéta, qui se trouvait juste devant elle. Elle haleta, prise au dépourvu.

Végéta plaça ses mains sur sa taille, la tirant près de lui. « Je pourrais utiliser d’autres moyens, si je voulais t’effrayer. » chuchota-t-il dans on oreille.

Bulma prit une forte inspiration quand une de ses mains remonta sur ses côtes. Elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur. Elle commençait à apprendre à gérer ce genre de jeu avec Végéta. Elle devait juste jouer, elle aussi.

« Mais, ‘Geta, » chuchota-elle, « Je ne suis pas du tout effrayer. » Elle fit un léger mouvement vers l’avant, juste quelques millimètres. Bien assez pour envahir son espace personnel.

Végéta la saisit par les épaules, la plaquant au mur. Bulma grimaça.

« Peut être que tu devrais. » grogna Végéta.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? » demanda Bulma en laissant courir son doigt sur son cou.

Les yeux de Végéta se rétrécirent, « Ne me touche pas, femme. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Bulma, passant sa main sur sa joue. » Tu as mal ? »

« Non. » grogna-t-il.

« Alors, quel est le problème ? »

« Reste à ta place, femme ! »

Bulma se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et, lentement, déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle s’attendait à être repousser, mais fut plutôt maintenant par terre, les bras au dessus sa tête.

« Je sais ce que tu essaye de faire, » rugit-il, « laisse-moi te dire que sa ne fonctionne plus. » Il s’abaissa un peu plus sur elle. Maintenant, Bulma se sentait nerveuse. Elle oublia de respira quand l’une des mains de Végéta glissa sur ses bras, frôla ses côtes, et s’arrêta sur ses hanches. « Il serait vraiment dans ton intérêt, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille,’ « que tu arrêtes ton petit jeu maintenant, avant que tu ne t’y perdes. As-tu toujours peur ? »

*Il joue juste avec toi, Bulma.* Hurlait son esprit, mais son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable. « Non, » répondit-elle finalement, elle ne le laisserait pas gagner.

La main de Végéta descendit sur sa jambe attrapant l’arrière de sa cuisse, tandis qu’il commençait à embrasse son cou. « Alors, dis-moi juste quand m’arrêter. » chuchota-t-il, léchant son lobe. Sa bouche passa de son cou à son épaule, écartant la bretelle de son débardeur et de son soutien-gorge.

Bulma commençait à vraiment avoir peur maintenant. * Il ne le ferait pas… hein ?* elle suffoqua, une main chaude se glissant dans son short. « Ok, ok. » murmura-t-elle, « ça suffit. » Mais il ne s’arrêta pas. Son attention semblait être focalisée uniquement sur son épaule. « J’ai dit ça suffit, Végéta. »

« Dit-le. » murmura-t-il.

« Je… j’ai peur. » laissa-t-elle sortir dans un souffle.

Végéta ôta sa main de son short et se redressa, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. « Là, tu vois. Ce n’était pas si dur. »

Bulma remonta immédiatement sa bretelle, envoyant à Végéta un regard assassin.

« J’ai le sentiment que les choses vont devenir très divertissantes maintenant que cet idiot est parti. »

Les yeux de Bulma se plissèrent. « Comment as-tu sus, dans ma chambre, que je ne l’aimais plus ? »

Végéta haussa les épaules. « Oh, je ne le savais pas. Je voulais juste m’assurer du pouvoir que j’avais sur toi. »

Bulma sentit sa colère s’accumuler contre lui. « Tu veux dire, que tu m’as convaincue que je ne l’aimait plus juste pour gagner une petite partie de ton jeu malade ? »

Végéta se pencha, posant une main sur sa joue. « J’ai plus de contrôle sur toi que tu ne le pense. Ton esprit te joue des tours car je le contrôle. Ta force, tes idées, tes émotions… je contrôle tout. »

Bulma serra le point, « Non, » dit-elle d’une voix ferme, « tu ne me contrôle pas. »  
Les yeux de Végéta se rétrécirent. « Aurais-tu rompu avec cet idiot, si l’idée ne venait pas de moi ? Penses-y. »

Les yeux de Bulma tombèrent sur le sol. Végéta était-il la raison de leur rupture ? La pensée qu’elle n’était pas amoureuse de Yamcha ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit jusqu’à ce que Végéta lui souffle qu’elle n’éprouvait plus aucuns sentiments pour lui. Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Mon esprit n’est pas faible. » se chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Je n’ai jamais dis que ton esprit était faible. Je viens de dire que j’en avais pris le contrôle. »

Mais Bulma n’entendit pas ses mots. Elle pensait encore à Yamcha. » Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Comment ais-je pus être aussi aveugle ? »

Végéta laissa sortir un petit rire. « Tu es mienne » dit-il d’un ton grave.

Bulma était maintenant sans défense. Les attaques qu’elle avait essayées avaient toutes étés mises en échec. Végéta lui insufflait ses pensées sans même qu’elle ne s’en rende compte.

Maintenant, que devait-elle faire ?

Bulma serra les points de colère. Elle l’avait invité à rester chez elle, elle lui donnait des vêtements, elle lui donnait de la nourriture… et lui, il la rendait seulement cinglée. Elle sentit la douleur quand ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans sa paume. Un incendie faisait rage en elle, une haine nouvelle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas concentrer sa haine sur lui. Nom de Dieu, qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec elle ? Elle était tellement en colère. Elle ne pouvait pas concentrer sa haine, mais elle avait encore sa colère.

Elle cria, « Bâtard meurtrier !!! »

Un éclair d’amusement dansa dans les yeux de Végéta et ses lèvres se courbèrent dans un sourire diabolique.

Bulma n’était pas convaincue, pas encore. Elle n’était pas sur le point de s’arrêter. Pas avant qu’il ne ressente la même douleur, la colère, la haine, qu’elle ressentait.

« Tu es un raté Végéta ! Tu es malade ! »

Tout ce qu’elle obtenue en réponse fut un petit rire. Il se moquait d’elle ! Comment osait-il !

Ses yeux se rétrécirent encore, et sa voix s’assombrit, menaçante.  « Tu n’es qu’un souhait perdu. »

Le sourire de Végéta laissa place à la confusion.

« Ils auraient dû te laisser mort, sur Namek. Ils n’ont pas besoin de toi. Aucun de nous n’a besoin de toi. Tu es en vie simplement parce que Sangoku a eu pitié de toi. »

Un ombre menaçante passa sur le visage du Saïyen.

« Tu es ici par pitié. Tu n’as aucune valeur. Tu me dis de te respecter car tu es « le Prince des Saïyen ». » Bulma roula des yeux, « laisse moi rire. Tu n’as même pas put protéger ton soi-disant peuple de leur ennemi numéro un. Même lorsque tu as essayé de te venger, tu as échoué. » Bulma fit un pas en avant, faisant face à son visage. « Sangoku aurait du terminer le travail. Tu n’as jamais été utile. Ni pour ton peuple, ni pour le mien, et certainement pas pour moi. »

Les yeux de Végéta s’élargirent, et, l’espace d’une seconde, ses pupilles furent traverser par la douleur. Bulma savait qu’elle était allée trop loin. Elle avait ouvert ses vieilles blessures. Mais sa colère était encore là, et ne faisait qu’augmenter. Elle resta droite, veillant à ce qu’il ne voit pas qu’elle regrettait ses mots. Il n’y avait rien d’autre à dire, cependant. Elle avait atteint son but. Elle avait vu, la douleur dans ses yeux. Et il n’y avait aucun doute que la colère et la haine suivrait.

« Tu ne sais rien » rugit-il. Sa voix froide comme la mort, la fit trembler. Elle tremblait, ne sachant pas à quoi s’attendre. « Femme, note bien mes mots, car ce sont les derniers que tu entendras. Tu iras en enfer. Tu n’es pas aussi innocente que tu le crois. »

Végéta saisit ses cheveux et la tira en arrière. Bulma cria de douleur, mais n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle fit face à un Prince en colère, une boule de ki à la main.

Les yeux de Bulma s’agrandir de terreur. Elle pouvait dire, par son regard, qu’il ne jouait plus. Elle l’avait mis en colère. *Maudite bouche qu’est la mienne !* Bulma essaya d’échapper à son emprise, mais c’était inutile. Elle n’arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, et conclue qu’elle ne pourrait pas crier. Tout semblait ce passer au ralenti. Végéta leva son bras, la visant de saboule de ki. Bulma ferma les yeux et déglutit.

Elle se sentit tirer vers lui. Il mit son visage à hauteur du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, en colère. « Si tu ne me crains pas dans ce monde, tu me craindra dans l’autre. » Il l’a jeta au sol et se dirigea vers la porte.

Bulma s’assis, reprenant son souffle. Peur, elle avait peur. Ses paroles étaient entrées profondément en elle, et maintenant, elle avait peur pour sa vie, sa vie après la mort, et sa santé mentale. Elle devait reprendre possession d’elle-même avant qu’il n’ai le contrôle total sur elle. Les seules mots qui lui vinrent à l’esprit, furent ceux de Végéta, qui l’avait hanté un matin, et qui la hantait une fois de plus.

« Mais l’esprit peut jouer des tours cruels. Parfois, il peut manipuler vos craintes et faire ressortir le pire de votre âme.


	10. Lamentation

Bulma se réveilla le lendemain avec un important mal de tête. Les mots qu’elle avait prononcé la vieille l’avaient hanté toute la nuit…

« Tu es ici par pitié. Tu n’as aucune valeur. Tu me dis de te respecter car tu es « le Prince des Saïyen », laisse moi rire. Tu n’as même pas put protéger ton soi-disant peuple de leur ennemi numéro un. Même lorsque tu as essayé de te venger, tu as échoué. Sangoku aurait du terminer le travail. Tu n’as jamais été utile. Ni pour ton peuple, ni pour le mien, et certainement pas pour moi. »

Bulma roula dans son lit et gémit. Ces mots étaient-ils vraiment sortis de sa bouche ? Maintenant, elle allait devoir affronter un Saïyen en colère… Et un Saïyen en colère n’est certainement pas une partie de plaisir.

Bulma soupira, resté dans son lit était tellement mieux. Mais le soleil filtrait déjà à travers ses rideaux, perçant l’obscurité. Elle tira les couvertures sur sa tête, essayant d’échapper à la lumière. Elle sentait que ce serait une mauvaise journée.

Mais là encore, comme l’avait lui-même souligner Végéta, la situation n’est pas toujours ce qu’elle semble être. Peut être pourrait-elle passer la journée sans se faire tuer. C’était risqué mais cela valait mieux que de se terrer dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Bulma se souvenait du regard du Prince Saïyen quand ces mots cruels sont sortis de sa bouche. Elle l’avait blessé. Il avait essayé de le cacher, mais elle l’avait vue. Elle l’avait blessé. Il serait vraiment en colère. Se cacher n’était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Peut être qu’elle pourrait se cacher dans son laboratoire. Au moins là, elle pouvait travailler tout en l’évitant.

C’était la meilleure option, Bulma se força à sortir du lit et se dirigea à regret vers la salle de bain. L’eau chaude détendait son corps lentement.

Après s’être habillée et brosser les cheveux, Bulma descendit à la cuisine. Comme d’habitude son père était assis avec le journal et une tasse de café. Cependant, nulle trace de Végéta, au grand soulagement de Bulma.

Mais la curiosité eue raison d’elle. « Où est Végéta ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien » commença à expliquer sa mère, « il était déjà dans cette salle d’entraînement quand je me suis lever. Il n’est même pas venu déjeuner. Je pense que quelque chose le tracasse, le pauvre chéri. »

« Pauvre chéri ? » Bulma roula des yeux.

« Il doit être bouleversé. » continua sa mère, plein de pitié, « après tout, il doit ressentir tellement de chose, et il n’a personne vers qui se tourner. Je pense que je serais très triste si je n’avais personne avec qui parler. C’est une honte, un tel jeune homme si séduisant. Si dévoué, dirais-je. »

« Maman ! Tout d’abord, il a des gens à qui parler - mais il ne veut pas parler ! Deuxièmement, il n’est pas dévoué. Il est obstiné ! Et troisièmement - il n’est pas séduisant ! » Bulma attrapa une tasse de café et parti vers son laboratoire en fulminant.

« Je me demande si qui est arrivé à ma petite Bulma. » commenta sa mère.

Le Dr. Brief haussa simplement les épaules, tapotant la tête de son chat. « C’est difficile à dire chérie, c’est notre fille. »

Bulma entra dans son laboratoire et soupira de soulagement. Elle était enfin seule. Bulma n’aimait pas être très entourée. Elle aimait travailler seule, dans son laboratoire. Cela lui donnait un étrange sentiment de réconfort.

Aujourd’hui, cependant, l’esprit de Bulma n’était pas dans son travail. Les passait lentement tandis que Bulma tachait de se concentrer sur son travail. Mais son esprit finissait toujours par dériver.

Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi était-il si cruel ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement la laisser seule ? Ce ne serait pas arriver. Pourquoi jouait-il à ces jeux avec elle ? Et pourquoi bordel de Dieu n’arrivait-elle pas à le sortir de son esprit ?!

Bulma tapota ses ongles sur la table de frustration. Ca ne fonctionnait pas. Elle devait sortir. Bulma acquiesça pour elle-même, ôtant sa blouse. Elle saisit ses clés et une capsule avant de bondir vers la porte.

Elle conduisit jusqu’au centre commercial, où elle repéra une longue robe bleue marine. Elle décida de l’acheter juste pour embellir sa journée. Mais, si vous avez une nouvelle robe, il faut des nouvelles chaussures pour allez avec n’est-ce pas ?

Cependant, elle n’était pas tout à fait convaincue. Elle voulait du changement, du vrai changement. Après avoir acheté quelques nouveaux produits elle su que ce dont elle avait besoin, était d’un tour chez le coiffeur.

Elle en ressortie avec un carré lisse un peu au dessus des épaules. Elle applaudie de bonheur devant le changement évident.  
Elle acheta également des sels de bain et un film. Elle pensait acheter une romance puis réalisa que se serait vraiment trop déprimant, et opta pour un film d’horreur. Ce n’était habituellement pas son genre, mais aujourd’hui, un drame ou une histoire d’amour la rendrait juste malade.

Satisfaite, elle prit le chemin du retour. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, ressourcer. Mais elle avait toujours une pointe de culpabilité au sujet de la veille. Pourquoi devrait-elle ce sentir coupable ? Il l’avait mérité. Et tout ce qu’elle avait dit était vrai. Enfin, presque tout.

Bulma se mordit la lèvre inferieur, il n’y avait rien de pire que de sentir inutile. Et c’est exactement ce qu’elle lui avait fait ressentir, comme s’il était indésirable. Bulma secoua la tête… il était indésirable, n’est-ce pas ? Qu’il le soit ou non, c’était mesquin de le lui dire.

Mais elle se rappelait sa rupture avec Yamcha. Végéta avait été tellement cruel ! Pour ne pas dire qu’il en était directement la cause. S’il n’avait pas été là, elle serait encore avec Yamcha ! Qui sait, peut être ce seraient-ils mariés. Yamcha et elle avait parfaitement bien ensemble. Végéta avait joué avec son esprit et l’avait convaincue qu’elle ne l’aimait plus.

Les yeux de Bulma se rétrécirent de colère. Non, Végéta méritait tout ce qu’elle lui avait dit. Tous ces mots… et plus encore.

Yamcha. Elle avait mal pour lui. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Elle avait vraiment ressenti qu’ils n’allaient nulle part… ou était-ce simplement le résultat des jeux d’esprit du Prince ?

« C’est tellement confus ! » Hurla Bulma.

Elle rentra pour trouver tout exactement comme elle l’avait laissé. Sa mère dans la cuisine, son père à table et la salle de Gravité en cours d’exécution.

« Végéta a-t-il quitté la salle de gravité ? » Demanda Bulma, juste par peur qu’il ne sorte pour la tourmenter encore.

« Non » répondit son père, « il est resté là dedans toute la journée. N’est-ce pas Kitty ? »

Bulma soupira, « il va aller plus loin. »

« Il est tellement déterminé. » commenta sa mère de sa voix enjouée. « Oh d’ailleurs, Yamcha a appelé. C’est un garçon très gentil, ton père dit que vous vous êtes séparés. »

« Euh, oui. Je vais le rappeler. »

Bulma couru dans l’escalier, se sentant un peu nerveuse. Elle n’était pas sur de ce qui avait motivé cet appel. Peut être, était-il prêt à lui pardonner. Est-ce qu’elle le voulait ? Il était peut être en colère contre elle. Elle ne le voulait certainement pas.

« Je vais très vite le savoir. » conclue-t-elle en composant le numéro familier.

« Allo ? »

« Yamcha ? »

« Oui ? »

« Euh, ma mère m’a dit que tu avais appelé. »

« Oui, je l’ai fait. » Bulma entendit un profond soupire de l’autre côté du téléphone. « Je vais partir m’entraîner pendant un certain temps, dans le désert. »

« Yamcha ! Tu sais que sa me faire peur quand tu fais ça ! Je n’ai aucun moyen de savoir si tu vas bien ! Que se passerai-t-il si un animale t’attaque ou si tu gèle jusqu’à la mort ? Combien de temps pars-tu ? L’hiver sera bientôt là ! »

 

Yamcha rit légèrement. « Ne t’inquiète pas, Bulma. Je resterais en vie. Je reviens dans quelques mois, alors, oui, je vais encore manquer la chute de neige, mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je t’ai appelé. »

« Que… que veux-tu ? »

« Et bien… avant de partir… Je… Je voulais éclaircir les choses entre toi et moi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Pouvons-nous nous voir demain, afin dans discuter ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Très bien. Euh, je viendrais te chercher à 8 heures. Nous pourrions faire une balade. Comme avant. »

« D’accord, » dit Bulma « ça m’a l’air bien. »

« A demain alors. »

En raccrochant, Bulma ne put ôter son sourire de ses lèvres. Elle n’était pas sûr de ce qui allait ce passé, mais c’était un grand soulagement de savoir qu’il ne lui tenait pas de rancœur.

Elle décida de prendre un bon bain, ce soir, elle ce détendrait. Elle commença à faire couler l’eau quand quelqu’un frappa à la porte.

« Bulma, chérie. »

« Oui, maman ? »

« Désires-tu manger quelque chose ? »

« Oui, je me suis acheter ce qu’il faut, pourrais-tu le mettre au four s’il te plait ? »

« Bien sur, chérie. »

Bulma shampooina ses chevaux en souriant, elle aimait prendre soin d’elle. Après avoir trainé dans son bain, elle mit son nouveau pyjama et descendit manger.

Ses parents dormaient déjà, indiquant à Bulma qu’elle avait passée plus de temps que prévue dans son bain. Cela n’avait pas d’importance, elle n’avait pas l’intention de travailler toute la nuit.

Le four sonna et Bulma s’installa devant un film d’horreur qu’elle avait déjà vue. Elle entendit l’eau couler dans les tuyaux, ce qui signifiait que Végéta avait finalement décidé de faire une pause « hygiène » dans son entrainement.

« Génial » murmura Bulma, ne voulant pas affronter Végéta ce soir.

 

Bulma aimait le suspens, mais le reste était ridicule. Il y avait du sang partout et des scènes de violence intense. Comme si la violence à laquelle elle faisait face tous les jours n’était pas assez. Mais bon, à quoi d’autre s’attendre d’un film d’horreur ?

Evidemment, par rapport à son expérience de la violence, tout sonnait tellement faux. De ce point de vue, le film en était presque drôle. Elle rit mentalement, se moquant des « méchants » et de tout ce suspens que tentaient de reproduire les acteurs. C’est certainement ce dont avait besoin Bulma… se détendre sur un canapé avec un plat emporter. Se sentir de nouveau calme.

Bulma attrapa la couverture et s’installa convenablement, continuant son assaut mental sur le film et mangeant son plat.

Soudain, Bulma senti une main chaude glisser sur ses cheveux. Elle se retourna rapidement pour voir Végéta debout derrière le canapé, le visage impassible.

« Je l’ai est coupé. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Ce n’est pas trop moche. » Répondit Végéta d’un ton froid.

Bulma arque un sourcil, venait-il de lui faire un compliment ?

« Végéta, » elle décida qu’il était temps de mettre fin à son angoisse, « es-tu fâché contre moi ?

« Pourquoi serais-je en colère ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton bas.

Un sourire narquois ce glissant sur son visage sombre, tandis qu’il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux une fois de plus.

Il demanda, « Tu pense que tes mots m’atteignent ? »

Bulma détourna rapidement les yeux, « Je suppose que non. »

Une atmosphère pesante semblait s’être infiltrée dans la pièce en même temps que le générique.

« Bulma. »

Bulma braqua ses yeux pleins de surprise dans les siens. Il avait dit son prénom.

Un sourire sombre passa sur le visage de Végéta, il voulait qu’elle réagisse. « As-tu peur de moi ? »

Bulma secoua la tête. « S’il te plait Végéta, arrête avec ces jeux stupides. »

«  C’est une simple question. Oui ou non ? »

Bulma prit une grande inspiration, cherchant ses mots. Elle murmura, « J’ai peur pour toi. J’ai peur pour ton âme. »

« J’irais en enfer, femme. Mais je n’ai pas peur. Je ne crains rien. » Sa voix était dure mais ses mots étaient sincère, il ne laissait pas la peur prendre le contrôle sur lui.

Bulma s’approcha du Saïyen, « Tu peux changer Végéta. Tu peux changer ton destin et… »

« Non ! » l’interrompit-il, « Je ne peux pas changer, et mon destin non plus ! Tu es juste une femme stupide ! Tu ne comprendrais pas ! »

Femme stupide ? D’une certaine façon ses mots la blessèrent. Était-ce ce qu’il pensait d’elle ? Il lui avait une fois qu’il la trouvait intelligente. Maintenant que pensait-il ? Qu’elle était stupide ?

Que lui avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi la traiter de cette façon ? Pourquoi était-il… lui ?

« C’est Freezer qui t’as fais ça n’est-ce pas ?

« Il a mutiler ton âme. Tout ce que tes yeux ont vu… Le sang sur tes mains… C’est pour ça que tu es comme ça. C’est pour ça que tu me traite de cette façon. »

Végéta la fusilla du regard. Ses yeux semblaient pourvoir la tenir immobile aussi longtemps qu’il le désirait.

« C’est donc ce que tu pense, » murmura-t-il tout bas, « ce que tout le monde pense. Pauvre Végéta, abusé, contraint de vivre sans famille, forcé de tuer des millions de personnes. Permets-moi de te dire une chose, femme… »

Végéta avançant lentement vers elle, plaquant son corps contre le sien. Son souffle chaud dans son cou envoyant un frisson dans tout le dos de la jeune femme. « Tu ne sais rien. » il sifflait de colère. « Tu ne pourrais même pas éventuellement commencer à essayer de me comprendre. Alors arrête.

Il se tourna et commença à monter les escaliers. Maintenant que son corps était loin du sien, Bulma sentit le froid entrer dans son âme. Elle détestait cette sensation. Elle avait besoin de chaleur. Son âme quémandait l’incendie, la passion.

« Tu as raison Végéta. » lui dit-elle.

Végéta s’immobilisa sur les marches sans pour ôtant se retourner.

« Je ne pourrais peut être pas commencé à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête. »

Bulma s’approcha lentement, elle marchait droit vers lui, n’osant pas s’approcher de trop tout de même. Doucement, elle posa une main sur son dos, la laissant glisser vers le bas d’une manière étrangement réconfortante.

« Mais je ne cesserais jamais d’essayer. » chuchota-elle.

Pendant longtemps, seul le silence ce fit entendre. Puis Végéta ouvrit la bouche.

« Alors tu es encore plus ridicule que ce que je pensais. »


	11. Une agréable surprise

Bulma se réveilla le lendemain matin sur le canapé. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout le courage de remonter l’escalier et passer devant la chambre d’un certain prince.

Le soleil affluait à travers les fenêtres du salon, remplissant les ténèbres vide qui l’entouraient. Une nouvelle journée commençait.

Bien qu’elle fût encore troublée au sujet de la petite discussion qu’elle avait eue avec lui la veille au soir, Bulma ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devrait lui plomber la journée.

Elle roula des yeux, « j’ai toujours pensé que… et regardez ce qu’il m’a fait. » Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la douleur ce précipitant à travers sa tête.

Il y avait une solution à ce problème, le café.

Bulma se traîna dans la cuisine, les volets ouverts augmentant ses maux de tête.

Mais même avec cette lumière, Bulma ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer la grisaille de la cuisine. Il y faisait sombre, remplis d’ombres… la lumière envahissait l’obscurité, essayant d’adoucir son apparence ennuyeuse, mais sans emporté la partie. Elle restait une pièce sombre et envoûtante, cela ne changeait pas.

La pièce n’avait semblé si sombre et morbide au par avant. Bulma se rappela qu’elle avait connu quelques situations désagréables dans cette pièce… sur ce plancher… Bulma souria en se souvenant de la réaction de Végéta lorsqu’elle avait décidé de riposter.

Elle fronça les sourcils en notant que cela avait été de courte durée. Elle voulait voir autre chose que cette sombre grisaille.

Peut être était-ce ce qu’elle avait besoin de réaliser depuis tout ce temps. Ce qui le rendait intéressant était l’aura mystérieuse et sombre, qu’il dégageait.

Tiens ! Intéressant. Bulma roula des yeux, dégoûtée d’elle-même. Il est loin d’être intéressant…

Elle alluma la cafetière puis monta s’habiller à l’étage. Elle retourna à la cuisine chercher son café pour trouver qu’un certain Prince était également debout.

Il se tenait juste dans le coin le plus éloigné e la cuisine, là ou régnait les ténèbres. Il y avait une fenêtre juste à côté, la lumière s’arrêtant à ses pieds. Le reste de sa caractéristique personne plonger dans l’obscurité.

« Végéta ? » Bulma plissa les yeux, s’assurant qu’elle ne rêvait pas.

« Retourne au lit, Femme. » résonna sa voix sombre.

Bulma s’approcha un peu plus près. « Que fais-tu debout ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de me justifier ! » siffla-t-il, « maintenant, part ! »

Bulma frissonna devant la tonalité de sa voix. Toutefois, elle ne laissa rien transparaitre.

« C’est ma maison ! Je fais comme il me plait ! » Répliqua-t-elle énervé, se retournant pour prendre son café.

Elle claqua la tasse sur le comptoir, indiquant à Végéta qu’elle n’était pas de très bonne humeur. Elle versa le liquide fumant dans sa tasse. Noir, comme elle l’aimait. Elle sentait une paire d’yeux transpercer sa colonne vertébrale. Le fait qu’il resta silencieux augmenta sa tension.

« S’il te plait, ne fais pas ça. » elle soupira d’agacement, sans même se retourner pour lui parler.

Silence. Elle espérait qu’il aurait une sorte de remarque envers elle, mais il se taisait. Cela ne faisait que rendre encore plus inquiétante cette matinée.

Bulma se retourna vers lui pour constater qu’il était tout près d’elle. Surprise, elle sursauta laissant tomber sa tasse de café.

Bulma haleta de douleur quand le liquide chaud éclaboussa sa poitrine, ses bras et ses cuisses. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un cri de souffrance, mais ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Et elle savait qu’il le savait.

Le café avait également éclaboussé en partie le visage de Végéta, mais son expression stoïque ne le quitta pas. A l’exception de ses yeux qui se rétrécirent.

Lentement, il saisi Bulma par la taille, la soulevant sur le comptoir. Il prit un chiffon près de l’évier et entreprit d’essuyé le café sur ses cuisses.

Bulma ne dit rien, mais lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Végéta fixa juste le chiffon, ne montrant aucun signe d’émotion.

Bulma laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement au contact froid du chiffon sur sa peau brûlée. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de résoudre le problème dans son esprit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver deux orbes sombres plongé dans les siennes. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main posée sur sa cuisse, et releva la tête.

Lentement, et hésitant un peu, Bulma mis sa main sur son visage. Doucement, elle essuya le café dégoulinant avec son pouce.

Elle sentit soudainement son cœur battre la chamade.

Dès que la main de Bulma toucha son visage, Végéta se figea. La confusion traversant brièvement ses prunelles.

Elle lui prit lentement le chiffon, et caressa sa main. Puis elle nettoya le reste de café qui couvrait sa peau.

Doucement, elle laissa le chiffon courir vers la base de son cou, puis voyagea par-dessus son épaule jusqu’à son poignet. Elle se pencha en avant, juste un peu, alors il sentit sa respiration, légère sur son cou.

Végéta ferma les yeux un instant, Bulma le vit tressaillir, la chair de poule se formant petit à petit sur sa peau.

Tout à coup, les yeux de Végéta s’ouvrirent à la volé. Il jeta un regard autour de la pièce, comme s’il avait entendu quelque chose. Puis il se tourna vers Bulma, continuant de l’éblouir de son regard. Il s’assit à table, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Bulma le regarda sans dire un mot.

Végéta laissa échapper un soupir d’ennui au moment où les parents de Bulma entrèrent dans la cuisine un instant plus tard.

« Bonjour, chérie. Que fais-tu déjà debout ? C’est dimanche ! » Demanda sa mère de sa voix enjouée.

Le Dr. Brief parcourut la scène des yeux d’un air suspicieux. Il y avait du café renversé sur le sol et le comptoir, Bulma était assise sur le comptoir et Végéta avait l’air plus renfrogné que d’habitude. Étrangement renfrogné.

Bulma remarqua son petit manège. « J’ai eu un petit accident de café. » dit-elle, se sentant stupide. « Je vais nettoyer. » a-t-elle ajouté rapidement, sautant du comptoir.

« Oh, ne t’inquiète pas chérie », dit sa mère, tournant légèrement la tête de côté, « Je vais m’en occuper. »

Les yeux du docteur Brief se rétrécirent. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

« Merci, maman. » dit Bulma, tout en jetant un regard à son père puis à Végéta. Son père arqua un sourcil et désigna Végéta du menton.

Bulma secoua la tête, ne voulant pas s’expliquer maintenant.

Le Dr. Brief haussa les épaules, puis ôta ses lunettes et les essuya sur sa chemise pour les débarrassées de la poussière.

« Oh, Bulma » dit-il finalement à voix haute, « Il va commencer à faire froid et je sais à quel point tu déteste cela. Nous devrions travailler là-dessus, il y a un peu de marche entre le labo et la maison. »

Bulma sourit, « Je n’y avais jamais pensé, c’est une excellente idée. »

« J’ai du travail à faire aujourd’hui » poursuivit son père, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, « mais si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons commencer à travailler ce soir. »

« C’est génial » répondit Bulma, puis se rappelant quelque chose, « Oh, attends, je ne peux pas. » dit-elle à contrecœur. « J’ai rendez-vous avec Yamcha ce soir. »

Bulma n’était pas sur, mais elle pourrait jurer avoir entendu Végéta gronder.

« Yamcha ? Et bien, vous n’êtes pas rester séparés longtemps. »

« Allons papa, » le morigéna Bulma, « nous allons juste nous promener. Nous sommes toujours officiellement séparés. » Informa-t-elle.

« Tant pis » pépia sa mère, « Il est tellement doux, et beau aussi. »

« Mama… »

« Je dis juste que… »

« Et bien, si je te connais bien, » déclara son père, « alors toi et Yamcha vous remettrez ensemble avant la fin de la semaine. »

Bulma rigola, « Peut être » taquina-t-elle.

Végéta se leva brusquement, renversant son fauteuil au passage. Il se dirigea vers la porte quand Mme Brief le retint.

« Mais, M. Végéta, je n’ai pas encore fini le petit déjeuner. »

Il ne daigna pas répondre et claqua la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bulma entendit la salle de gravité.

Le Dr. Brief soupira, tapotant son chat, « Je sais Kitty, je pense aussi. »

Bulma leva un sourcil, « Penser quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, rien » répondit il malicieusement.

« Papa ! » gémit Bulma, « qu’est-ce que tu me cache ? »

« Rien, chérie » chanta-il en prenant son café.

Bulma soupira de frustration. « Les hommes… » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Bulma ! Ce cher Yamcha est venu te voir ! »

« Déjà ? » Bulma regarda sa montre, puis posa le livre qu’elle lisait.

Elle couru trouver Yamcha qui l’attendait dans la salle de séjour.

« Hey ! » l’accueilli-t-elle, « Je ne t’attendais pas avant un moment. »

« Oui, » commença Yamcha, «  Et bien, je pensais qu’il allait faire froid alors j’ai pensé venir plus tôt. »

Bulma sourit, « Laisse moi juste prendre ma veste et nous pourrons sortir. »

Bulma et Yamcha se promenaient dans le parc un temps, ne disant rien. Yamcha coinça sa main dans sa poche, regardant par terre.

« Tu es bien silencieux. » commenta Bulma, « de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Et bien » commença Yamcha, « je pensais, tu sais, nous. »

« Oh » fut tout ce que put dire Bulma.

« Tu sais, » continua Yamcha, « nous sommes ensemble depuis si longtemps et je ne peux pas honnêtement me voir avec quelqu’un d’autre que toi. »

« Oh » dit encore une fois Bulma, se sentant mal à l’aise.

« Je ne pouvais pas comprendre tu as voulus rompre. Nous étions juste… tu sais… c’était tellement logique et… et bien… » Yamcha cessa de marcher, se tourna vers Bulma. « Je pensais que peut être tu avais l’impression que nous allions nulle part et… » Yamcha soupira.

Puis, surprenant Bulma, il mit un genou à terre, plongea sa main dans sa poche, sortant une petite boîte.

« Bulma Brief, » dit-il, « veux-tu m’épouser ? »


	12. Plus aucune régles

Bulma entra dans la maison, soupirant avec soulagement quand la chaleur l’enveloppa. Il avait fait froid subitement et Bulma n’avait qu’une veste légère.

Après s’être promené avec Yamcha, elle avait ensuite fait sa propre balade. Bulma avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Mais même après être allé marcher pour retrouver un peu de calme, elle n’était pas certaine d’y être arrivé.

Lorsqu’elle entra dans la cuisine, elle l’a trouva vide. Elle marcha jusqu’au salon pour trouver ses parents devant un film.

« Je suis rentré » prévint-elle.

La mère de Bulma leva les yeux. « Bonjour, chérie ! Nous avons déjà dîné mais je vous ai laissé une part à toi et Végéta ! »

« Tu veux dire qu’il n’a pas encore mangé ? » Demanda Bulma, juste un peu inquiète.

« Il n’a pas quitté la salle de gravité de toute la journée, » commenta son père, « vraiment, Bulma, je ne sais pas où tu trouves ces hommes si étranges. »

« Papa ! »

« C’est une blague, » dit son père en riant.

« Il est tellement beau, » gazouilla sa mère, « et dévoué. Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un travailler aussi dur ! »

« Maman ! »

« Je disais seulement… »

Bulma soupira d’agacement, « Et bien Sangoku est beaucoup plus dévoué que Végéta ! »

« La détermination est souvent considérée de bien des manières. » annonça une voix sombre dans son dos. Bulma haleta et se retourna pour faire face à Végéta.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? » demanda Bulma, les remarques de ses parents lui firent monter le rouge aux joues.

« Assez longtemps » souria Végéta de son air narquois.

Bulma plissa les yeux et gémit de frustration.

« Bonjour, Végéta chéri ! » le salua sa mère.

Végéta grogna légèrement.

« Maman ! » gémit Bulma, « ne l’appelle pas comme ça. Il ne le mérite pas. »

« Un Prince mérite beaucoup plus » convint apparemment Végéta.

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » cria Bulma.

« Mais c’Est-ce que tu as dis. » la contredit Végéta.

« Et bien, tu l’as pris dans le mauvais sens ! » répliqua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

« Les choses peuvent être considérés de biens des manières. » accepta Végéta.

Tout à coup, il se pencha au dessus de l’épaule de Bulma et murmura à son oreille.

« Ne compare pas la détermination de Kakarotto et la mienne. », menaça-t-il, « notre détermination est sur deux niveaux différents. D’un côté la noble intention, et de l’aitre le but d’une vie d’un solitaire. »

« L’une bonne et l’autre mauvaise. » accepta Bulma, « mais il est néanmoins toujours possible d’évoluer. »

« Tu apprends vite, » murmura Végéta si doucement que Bulma ne l’entendit presque pas. « Mais tu dois tout de même te demander, « Qu’est-ce qui est bien, et qu’est-ce qui est mal. » »

Bulma déglutit, se sentant mal à l’aise de cette intimité. « Que dirais-tu de faire un pile ou face pour voir ? » chuchota Bulma, sachant que ce n’était pas la réponse qu’il attendait.

« Sa à l’air marrant. » murmura Végéta. Il jeta un regard au-delà de Bulma, remarquant que ses parents étaient retournés à leur film. « Mais peut être une autre fois… quand nous seront seuls. »

Bulma frissonna involontairement alors qu’il se dirigeait vers l’escalier.

Dès qu’il fut parti, Bulma se tourna vers ses parents qui l’interrogeaient du regard.

« Qu’est-ce que vous chuchotiez ? » demanda son père, pas sur de vouloir une réponse.

Bulma rougit, « rien », dit elle enfin, « Végéta est juste comme d’habitude, un royal emmerdeur ! »

Se sentant un peu gêner par sa réponse, elle se tourna et monta jusqu’à sa chambre.

« Notre fille se met elle-même dans le pétrin. » Le Dr. Brief secoua la tête.

Bulma s’effondra sur son lit, se sentant dépassés part les évènements de la journée. Puis elle sourit, tout n’était pas totalement perdu.

Bulma attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro familier.

« Allô ? »

« Chichi ? C’est Bulma. »

« Bulma ? Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. » Dit la voix de Chichi.

« Tu as tout à fait raison. Hey écoute, Yamcha part s’entraîner dans le désert et je voudrais réunir tout le monde pour une petite fête ! »

« C’est une bonne idée ! » s’exclama Chichi, « je suis sûre que Sangoku et Sangohan seraient ravis de voir Yamcha ! » tout à coup la voix de Chichi se teinta de colère, « C’est qu’ils n’arrêtent jamais de s’entraîner ! Je te jure, ce bonhomme vert et Sangoku vont user mon petit garçon ! Il a besoin de davantage de temps pour étudier ! Vaincre ces robots ne le fera jamais entrer dans une bonne école ! »

Bulma rigola, c’était bien du Chichi tout craché. « Que dirais-tu de venir demain soir ? Nous dînerons et nous danserons ! »

« Ca à l’air amusant ! » S’enthousiasma Chichi, « Je ne suis pas sorti depuis si longtemps ! »

« Oh et amène Piccolo ! »

Bulma soupira et composa le numéro de Tortue Géniale.

« Tortue Géniale ? C’est Bulma, je peux parler à Krillin ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » dit le vieux maître, mais vous ne préfèrerez pas parler à un jeun homme plein de ressources comme moi ? »

Le visage de Bulma devint rouge de colère, « si vous étiez devant moi en ce moment même je vous écraserais le crâne à coup de marteau ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Pas besoin de t’énerver ma petite Bulma, bien que tu sois très mignonne quand tu es en colère… »

« DONNER CE TELEPHONE A KRILIN IMMEDIATEMENT, TORTUE GENIALE !!! »

« Bien, Bien… »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Krillin prit la communication.

« Allo Bulma ? Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien merci, Yamcha part s’entraîner dans le désert… »

Elle l’invita ainsi que Tortue géniale, Ten Shin Han et Chaos.

Le lendemain, Bulma dormi jusqu’à midi. Puis elle utilisa le reste de la journée pour que tout soit prêt pour la fête. Elle voulait que cela soit parfait.

Mme Brief aidé de Bulma, décora la salle à manger joliment et son père aida à mettre en place la musique. Sa mère fit ensuite pleins de mets délicieux et odorants.

Tout était parfait, sauf une chose.

Le plan était de réunir la Z-team avant le départ de Yamcha. Cela signifie, qu’elle avait une autre personne à inviter. Bulma s’encouragea elle-même, se demandant si elle devait vraiment l’inviter dans le fond. Fait-il même parti de la Z-team ? Il ne doit même pas s’en soucier de toute façon, alors pourquoi se donner cette peine ? Là encore, il est préférable de lui faire savoir qu’il est invité, au moins pour ne pas l’offensé.Bulma roula des yeux et pensa, sarcastiquement, Ouais c’est la dernière chose que je voudrais faire.

Mme Brief était en cuisine et le Dr. Brief avait réussi à s’échapper dans son laboratoire. Bulma décida d’apporter quelques touches finales avant l’arrivée des invités.

Elle alluma une bougie qui trônait sur la table. Elle n’était pas sur de savoir pourquoi, elle aimait juste regarder celle-ci. C’était tellement paisible et relaxant. Ou tout du moins jusqu’à ce que tout le monde arrive.

Ensuite, les lumières s’éteignirent, laissant juste la minuscule lueur de bougie. Bulma regarda autour d’elle, essayant de comprendre ce qui c’était passé. Elle vit une silhouette prêt de l’interrupteur.

« Très bien Végéta, rallume maintenant que je termine de tout planifier. »

Evidemment, Végéta n’obéit pas. Il marcha juste vers elle.

« Pourquoi tout ça ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu’il s’arrêta en face d’elle.

« Nous recevons toutes la Z-team pour le départ de Yamcha » répondit Bulma.

Les lèvres de Végéta se retroussèrent dans un sourire mesquin. « Alors la mauviette s’en vas ? »

« Oui… » Répondit Bulma, le regardant d’un air interrogateur. A quoi pense-t-il ?

« Et tu organise une fêtes ? » ricana-t-il, « je suppose que tu as raison, cela doit bien valoir une célébration. »

« Ce n’est pas pour cela que nous organisons une fête ! » Lâcha Bulma.

« Je sais, » murmura Végéta, « j’aime juste te voir en colère. »

Bulma le foudroya du regard puis décida de changer de sujet, « Tu es le bienvenue » l’invita-t-elle.

Végéta souleva un sourcil, « a une célébration humaine ?

« Je n’ai jamais prétendue que tu voudrais venir, ni que je voulais que tu sois là. Sache juste que tu es invité. »

Végéta souria.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? »

« Ton visage. »

Les yeux de Bulma se rétrécirent, « Idiot ! » lui cria-t-elle essayant de faire partir la rougeur de ses joues.

Végéta attrapa son bras, plaquant son dos contre son torse. « Tu l’a pris dans le mauvais sens » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. « A la lueur des bougies, ton visage est plutôt agréable… »

Les yeux de Bulma s’élargirent comme des soucoupes. Elle fixa Végéta, remarquant la façon dont la lumière dansait sur sa peau. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et fit un pas vers lui.

Végéta baissa la tête jusqu’à ce que sa bouche frôle son cou, « Es-tu prête à lancer cette pièce maintenant ? »

« Je n’ai pas besoin de jouer à pile ou face, » répondit Bulma, « l’ennemi est toujours mauvais »

Végéta recula, surpris. « Donc, je suis l’ennemi ? »

« Peut être. Ou peut être le prends tu du mauvais sens. »

« Lançons ta pièce pour voir… » Proposa Végéta.

« C’est inutile, les deux côtés son les mêmes. » murmura Bulma.

« C’est de la triche » souligna Végéta avec un léger sourire.

« A la guerre comme à la guerre, Végéta. Tous les coups sont permis. » Répliqua Bulma.

« Bien, plus aucunes règles alors. »

Il souffla sur la bougie.

pas sur de savoir pourquoi, elle aimait juste regarder celle-ci. C’était tellement paisible et relaxant. Ou tout du moins jusqu’à ce que tout le monde arrive.

Ensuite, les lumières s’éteignirent, laissant juste la minuscule lueur de bougie. Bulma regarda autour d’elle, essayant de comprendre ce qui c’était passé. Elle vit une silhouette prêt de l’interrupteur.

« Très bien Végéta, rallume maintenant que je termine de tout planifier. »

Evidemment, Végéta n’obéit pas. Il marcha juste vers elle.

« Pourquoi tout ça ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu’il s’arrêta en face d’elle.

« Nous recevons toutes la Z-team pour le départ de Yamcha » répondit Bulma.

Les lèvres de Végéta se retroussèrent dans un sourire mesquin. « Alors la mauviette s’en vas ? »

« Oui… » Répondit Bulma, le regardant d’un air interrogateur. A quoi pense-t-il ?

« Et tu organise une fêtes ? » ricana-t-il, « je suppose que tu as raison, cela doit bien valoir une célébration. »

« Ce n’est pas pour cela que nous organisons une fête ! » Lâcha Bulma.

« Je sais, » murmura Végéta, « j’aime juste te voir en colère. »

Bulma le foudroya du regard puis décida de changer de sujet, « Tu es le bienvenue » l’invita-t-elle.

Végéta souleva un sourcil, « a une célébration humaine ?

« Je n’ai jamais prétendue que tu voudrais venir, ni que je voulais que tu sois là. Sache juste que tu es invité. »

Végéta souria.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? »

« Ton visage. »

Les yeux de Bulma se rétrécirent, « Idiot ! » lui cria-t-elle essayant de faire partir la rougeur de ses joues.

Végéta attrapa son bras, plaquant son dos contre son torse. « Tu l’a pris dans le mauvais sens » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. « A la lueur des bougies, ton visage est plutôt agréable… »

Les yeux de Bulma s’élargirent comme des soucoupes. Elle fixa Végéta, remarquant la façon dont la lumière dansait sur sa peau. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et fit un pas vers lui.

Végéta baissa la tête jusqu’à ce que sa bouche frôle son cou, « Es-tu prête à lancer cette pièce maintenant ? »

« Je n’ai pas besoin de jouer à pile ou face, » répondit Bulma, « l’ennemi est toujours mauvais »

Végéta recula, surpris. « Donc, je suis l’ennemi ? »

« Peut être. Ou peut être le prends tu du mauvais sens. »

« Lançons ta pièce pour voir… » Proposa Végéta.

« C’est inutile, les deux côtés son les mêmes. » murmura Bulma.

« C’est de la triche » souligna Végéta avec un léger sourire.

« A la guerre comme à la guerre, Végéta. Tous les coups sont permis. » Répliqua Bulma.

« Bien, plus aucunes règles alors. »

Il souffla sur la bougie.


	13. Un millier de pages

Bulma put sentir son cœur sursauter lorsque la pièce fut plongée dans la pénombre. Ses yeux parcourant frénétiquement la pièce à la recherche du Saïyen. A son grand désarroi, ses yeux ne virent rien.

« Végéta, je ne peux pas voir dans le noir. » murmura-t-elle.

« Moi je le peux. » retentit une voix sombre derrière elle.

Bulma fit rapidement volte face et tandis le bras, non pas pour frapper Végéta, mais juste pour s’assurer qu’il était bien là. Son bras ne brassa que de l’air.

« Ce n’est pas juste. » Gémit-elle.

Elle haleta en sentant des mains chaudes descendre le long de ses bras. Il était derrière elle, juste derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine caresser sa nuque. Son adversaire connaissait ses pires craintes… et ses pires craintes faisaient faiblir toutes les protections qu’elle c’était construite. Puis un petit rire se fit entendre quand Végéta nota qu’elle tremblait à son toucher.

« Tout est permis à la guerre, ma chère. » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Bulma déglutit. Ses propres mots habiles retourner contre elle. Oh comme elle regrettait ces mots maintenant.

Végéta enroula ses bras autour d’elle, envoyant un frisson parcourir la colonne vertébrale de la Terrienne. Elle avait peur, et il le savait. C’était exactement ce pour quoi il l’avait mit en garde. « Si l’ennemi connait tes peurs, il sait tout ce dont il a besoin de savoir. » Il connaissait-sa peur, lui-même. Et il se réjouit à cette idée.

Si ses craintes étaient tellement prévisibles, pourquoi ne lui donnerait-elle pas quelque chose d’imprévisible ? Elle n’avait cependant rien à lui donné pour l’instant.

« Si « tout est permis » », déclara Bulma d’une voix fragile, « alors je devrais être capable de renverser les règles. »

« Il n’y à plus de règles. » souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Bulma frissonna, mais garda son sang-froid. « Puisqu’il n’y a plus de règles, comment comptes-tu les utiliser contre moi ? »

Végéta se mit à rire, « Tu es un défi bien plus coriace que je ne le pensais. Tu apprends vite. »

Bulma fut choqué pendant quelques minutes. Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Attendez… Était-ce une sorte de compliment ? Ou avait-il voulut dire autre chose ? Néanmoins Bulma senti sa tension diminuer.

« Règle numéro une » dit-elle froidement, « ne jamais se rapprocher de l’ennemi. »

Les mains de Végéta quittèrent immédiatement son corps. Maintenant libérée, Bulma fit quelques pas en avant. Peut être n’était-ce pas une si bonne idée… » Elle alla lentement appuyer sur l’interupteur0 L’obscurité devenait instable et il provoquait des choses peu clair à l’esprit de Bulma. Pourquoi les ténèbres lui semblaient tellement vides maintenant ? Pourquoi agissait-il toujours bizarrement avec elle ? Que signifiaient ses paroles énigmatiques ? Bulma n’était pas encore sûre de ce qu’elle entendait par ses propres paroles.

L’esprit occuper par ces questions et ces pensées, elle ce senti étourdie. Sa peur s’évanouit dans une colère sourde en pensant à combien elle voulait lui faire mal, combien elle voulait se venger, combien elle voulait qu’il souffre… Les démons de son esprit remontaient à la surface.

Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? J’espère qu’il brûlera en enfer pour me faire ça ! Tout à coup, l’esprit de Bulma se fit limpide, C’est sa faute ! C’est lui qui me rend comme ça ! Elle hocha la tête, se laissant glisser au sol.

« Merde ! » cria-t-elle quand elle toucha le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Elle chassa la tenson de ses épaules et se releva. Mais avant quelle ne soit sur ses pieds, Végéta ce pencha sur elle.

Bulma tenta de se lever encore mais il plaqua ses épaules au sol.

« Hey ! » s’indigna Bulma, maintenant coincée par les mains puissantes du guerrier.

« Laisse-moi te dire un petit secret. » murmura Végéta en se pencha d’avantage sur elle, jusqu’à frôler ses lèvres. « Je ne suis pas l’ennemi. »

Les yeux de Bulma s’élargirent, « Alors qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, paniquée, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle le demandait, ni pourquoi ses mots avaient autant d’impact sur elle.

« Bulma ! » Appela sa mère depuis l’entrée, « Je suis rentrée ! »

Végéta se releva immédiatement, redressant Bulma par les épaules. « Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. » déclara-t-il tranquillement avant de quitter la pièce.

Bulma regardait dans sa direction, confuse. Mais qu’est-ce qui c’est passé ?

« Hey Bulma ! Devine qui est là ? » Sa mère entra dans la pièce suivit de Sangoku, Chichi et Sangohan.

« Hum… Bonjour ! » Salua Bulma, essayant de retrouver son calme. « Où est le reste de la bande ? »

« Alors, où est Yamcha ? » Demanda Chichi.

« Il va arriver. » expliqua Bulma, jetant un coup d’œil à l’horloge. Juste à ce moment, la sonnette retentit.

La soirée se déroula comme prévue. Presque tout le monde était là: Yamcha, Sangoku, Chichi, Sangohan, Tortue Géniale, Krillin, Oolong, Plume et Piccolo.

La décoration était superbe, les bougies allumées dégageant une atmosphère sereine et élégante. Krillin mit une chanson lente et Chichi et Sangoku s’élancèrent sur la piste. Bulma trouva cela amusant de voir ce grand guerrier penaud danser un slow avec sa petite mais forte femme. Elle fut surprise de constater que Sangoku maîtrisait l’art de la danse et que ses yeux ne quittaient jamais ceux de son épouse.

Bulma souria, sa peine se dissipant au contact de ses amis.

Sangohan s’était installé dans un fauteuil avec un livre, la dans ne l’intéressant pas vraiment. Piccolo, assit dans un coin, fermait les yeux avec concentration. Quelques minutes après ce pendant, il parti s’isoler dans une autre pièce.

La soirée ce passait en douceur jusqu’à ce qu’Oolong eu la brillante idée de rendre plus alcoolisé le punch de Mme Brief.  
N’étant pas parvenue à convaincre Bulma d’une petite dans sexy, Tortue Géniale restait près du buffet en grande discussion avec le cochon.

Bulma soupira en regardant la nuit étoilée. Elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Yamcha, lui tendant son autre main.

« Tu veux danser ? » demanda-t-il.

Bulma souria et accepta, se laissant emmener jusqu’à la piste de danse. Elle était tellement heureuse d’avoir mis les choses au clair entre eux.

« Végéta te tracasse encore ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Bulma leva les yeux vers lui, « Il ne m’a pas frappé, si c’Est-ce que tu demande. »

« T’as-t-il menacé ? » Demanda Yamcha d’un ton sévère.

Bulma soupira en lui adressant un sourire fatigué. Elle porta une main à sa joue. « Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Je peux prendre soin de moi. » Le rassura-t-elle.

« Je sais, » soupira Yamcha, « mais je m’inquièterai toujours. »

« Je sais. » Rigola Bulma. « Je sais, mais je vais bien. » Elle posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Yamcha. Quand ses bras s’enroulèrent autour d’elle, Bulma sentie une onde de chaleur courir à travers. Elle se sentait en sécurité, personne ne pourrait jamais lui faire ressentir ça. Seulement un véritable ami.

Tout un coup, un SPLASH et un cri. Bulma vit un Tortue Géniale très ivre et secouer de rire, et un Oolong, qui riait moins, couvert de punch. Elle plissa les yeux en grognant.

« Excuse-moi, » dit-elle à Yamcha en se dirigeant de l’autre côté de la pièce pour activer les robots ménagés.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et trouver Piccolo, assis dans un coin, Sangohan sur les genoux, lisant un livre à voix haute. Piccolo regardait attentivement chaque ligne, corrigeant les erreurs de prononciation du petit garçon. Bulma ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant la scène.

Piccolo était différent avec Sangohan. Il avait combattu plusieurs fois Sangoku, mais quelque chose c’était passé dans le désert. Sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, Piccolo avait transformé un petit garçon lâche et pleurnichard en un jeune guerrier puissant. Sangohan, lui, avait également changé Piccolo. Son innocence, sa tendresse et sa curiosité avait transformé le démon Piccolo en Petit-cœur, le protecteur et mentor du fils de son pire ennemi.

« J’ai entendu du bruit, chérie » dit la mère de Bulma, la sortant de sa rêverie.

« Euh, oui, Tortue Géniale à renverser du punch… et je pense qu’un certain cochon est mêlé à cette histoire. »

« Et bien, je vais envoyer les robots pour nettoyer ça. »

« Merci maman. »

Peu après, le groupe ce réunis dans la salle à manger pour le dîner. La table était parsemée de bougies et couvertes de succulents plats préparés par Mme Brief.

Chichi s’exhortait pour Sangoku utilise ses couverts mais le grand guerrier s‘empiffrait sans ce soucier de sa femme. Sangohan rigola en voyant sa mère viré au rouge, essayant de ne pas faire de scène à table. Piccolo était assis à l’autre extrémité de la table, ne montrant pas vraiment d’enthousiasme particulière devant son verre d’eau. Yamcha était assis à côté de Bulma, profitant de sa compagnie.

Krillin détendait l’atmosphère avec quelques blagues. Le père de Bulma était assis en face de sa fille, à côté de sa femme, son chat toujours percher sur son épaule.

Puis, Végéta entra dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tu, observant le Saïyen qui dévisageait la scène devant lui en s’approchant de la table. Il remarqua alors ce minable à côté de la terrienne, ses yeux se plissèrent.

La pièce était plongée dans le silence. Seule les yeux de Bulma semblait s’exprimer, remarquant les point serrés de Végéta tandis qu’il fit lentement son chemin vers la table.

Tous le monde suivait du regard ses faits et gestes, personnes ne savaient pourquoi il était là et ce qu’il allait faire. Ils le virent s’arrêter près de Bulma, la fixa quelque instant avant de s’assoir sur le siège libre à sa droite.

« Plus on est de fou plus on rit ! » lâcha Krillin, brisant ainsi le silence.

Tout le monde retourna à sa conversation. Végéta, assis près de Bulma, ne la regardait même pas, ce contentant de manger, son regard fixé sur son assiette.

Bulma ne savait pas s’il fallait être soulagé ou inquiet de cette réaction. Elle décida d’agir comme s’il n’était pas là. Cependant, elle ne put ignorer sa présence longtemps.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Non, ai-je dit que quelque chose n’allait pas ? » Répondit-il simplement, continuant de manger.

« Non » répondit Bulma sur le même ton, « je ne m’attendais juste pas à ce que tu manges avec nous. »

« Tu m’as invité. »

Bulma cligna des yeux, elle l’avait invité c’est vrai, mais elle ne pensait pas qu’il viendrait réellement.

« Bulma » murmura Yamcha, « Je pense qu’il est temps. »

Bulma hocha la tête, « Je suis nerveuse. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu veux que je le dise ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, je vais le faire, » déclara Bulma d’une voix fragile. Elle se leva, regardant tout le monde, pris une profonde inspiration et se racla la gorge, pour attirer l’attention de tout le monde.

« Ok, euh… »

« Fais-nous une danse ! » Cria Tortue Géniale.

Bulma le foudroya du regard, le faisant taire instantanément. Bulma prit une autre inspiration, elle ne devrait pas être aussi nerveuse ! Elle faisait des discourt devant des centaines scientifiques et journalistes. Elle devrait y arriver !

« Et bien, » commença Bulma, « il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous dire… Vous voyez… » Bulma baissa les yeux sur Végéta dont le regard était maintenant fixer sur elle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus en fort.

« Yamcha, m’a demandé de l’épouser, » continua Bulma, en jetant un regard à l’assemblé, “ et j’ai dit Oui. »

Silence. Bulma se figea, dans son esprit, le TIC TAC de l’horloge résonnait. Fraction de seconde qui lui sembla durer une éternité. Tout le monde la regardait, mais pourquoi personne ne disait rien ?

Et pendant cette fraction de seconde, Bulma se demanda qu’elle était la réaction de Végéta. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer. Était-il en colère ? Ou serait-il amusé par ce qu’il appellerait « stupide » ? Quoi qu’il en soit, elle n’osait pas le regarder.

Puis Chichi se leva, le serrant l’épaule.

« Félicitations ! » Dit-elle, souriant à son amie.

Les autres semblèrent se réveiller et félicitèrent le couple.

Bulma regarda Végéta, resté assis sur son siège. Il la regarda, ne dit rien. Ses yeux seulement braqué dans les siens. Ses yeux écrivant un millier de pages d’émotions, de haine et de colère, dans son âme.

Le cœur de Bulma s’arrêta. Elle allait se marier à l’homme qu’elle connaissait depuis des années. Mais d’une certaine manière, elle savait que tout cela n’irait pas loin.

Elle le savait. Elle pouvait le lire. Dans ses yeux. Dans ces milliers de pages.


	14. Regard invisible

Piccolo semblait un peu surpris et disparut méditer quelque part à la grande déception de Sangohan. Végéta disparut également, Dieu ne sait où. Et Sangoku s’éclipsa après avoir félicité « l’heureux couple ».

Tout le monde parti les uns après les autres. Bientôt, Bulma se retrouva debout à l'embrasure de la porte, disant au revoir à Yamcha.

La nuit était calme et sereine. Si calme, il y avait même un vent, léger et chaud. Les grillons chantaient, pour le peu qu’il y en avait en cette nuit, l’hiver approchant. Les arbres se balançaient légèrement et le vent bruissait dans les feuilles une chanson d’Automne.

« Prends soin de toi. » Dit Yamcha, s’apprêtant à partir.

« Toi fais attention. » Le mis en garde Bulma, « je veux dire, tu sais que sa me rends toujours nerveuse quand tu pars dans le désert, sans personne. »

« C’est le seul endroit où je peux réellement m’entraîner de mon mieux. » lui rappela Yamcha, « d’ailleurs, tu n’as pas oublié que je vivais dans le désert avant de te rencontrer. C’est pour toi que je m’inquiète. »

« Moi ? » Bulma roula des yeux avec confiance, « je peux prendre soin de moi Yamcha. »

« Je sais, mais il me semble que tu sous-estime le danger que cela représente d’avoir Végéta chez toi. J’ai juste… »

« Yamcha » interrompit Bulma, « tu as oubliés moi aussi j’étais sur Namek et il m’arrive de savoir à quel point Végéta peut être dangereux. Tu dois me faire confiance quand je te dis que tout ira bien. »

Yamcha soupira, je sais.

Bulma roula des yeux, « Tu n’es jamais celui qui a le plus confiance en l’autre. »

Bulma se mordit les lèvres, ce sentant tout à coup mal à l’aise. « Je suppose que oui »

Yamcha se pencha lentement, capturant doucement ses lèvres dans un court baiser. « A bientôt. » lui dit-il.

Bulma hocha simplement la tête, n’étant pas en mesure de parler. Sur ces simples mots, Yamcha laissa Bulma, lui jetant un regard en arrière et souriant brièvement. Bulma laissa échapper un faible rire et agita la main en direction de Yamcha, tandis que celui-ci volait à travers le ciel.

Bulma s’assis sur le porche, profitant d’un des derniers soirs d’automne.

Les nuages gris se dirigeaient silencieusement à travers le vent froid, amenant l’hiver. Mais les vents étaient faibles. Une sorte de calme avant la tempête. Une tempête de rage. Une tempête de passion, -seul l’avenir le dira. Et c’est tout ce qu’il semblait leur rester, le temps. Les trois années passaient vîtes, ils avaient tous apprécier une dernière fois de ce voir avant de réaliser le futur. Les Cyborg seraient bientôt là pour tout détruire sur leurs passages, les gens qu’elle connaissait et qu’elle aimait. Et tout ce qu’il resterait, serai le temps.

Quand Bulma se releva, elle aperçue Sangoku, debout derrière elle, les yeux fixés sur la salle de gravité, actuellement occupée, laissant échapper un léger bourdonnement.

Il semblait dans profondément dans ses pensées. Bulma connaissait Sangoku depuis assez longtemps pour être en mesure de dire que quelque chose le préoccupait. Et à ce moment précis, il s’inquiétait.

« Sangoku ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment, lui signalant sa présence.

Sangoku secoua rapidement la tête, expulsant ses pensées de sa tête.

« Hey, Bulma ! » souria-t-il, mais sa voix trahi une fausse joie.

« Sangoku, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Bulma, « pourquoi n’es-tu pas rentré avec Chichi et Sangohan ? »

« Oh », commença Sangoku, « Je pensais juste. Le ciel est tellement beau, j’ai du me laisser emporté dans mes pensées. »

Bulma cligna des yeux, elle n’avait jamais vraiment vu Sangoku dans une profonde réflexion. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis s’assit à ses côtés.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, rompant le silence.

« Au garçon du futur. » Répondit Sangoku.

Bulma regarda le guerrier à côté d’elle, curieuse.

« Et qu’en est-il ? »

« Pense-tu que, » commença Sangoku, » que sa venue entraînera des changements radicaux dans notre temps ? »

« Je l’espère » répondit Bulma, supposant qu’il se référait au Cyborg.

Sangoku secoua la tête, regardant le ciel. « Non, je veux dire, ce qui ne devrait pas arriver. »

Maintenant, Bulma était réellement intéressée, « Comme quoi ? »

« Et bien… » Sangoku se gratta la tête, « si je savais quelque chose qui est supposé se produire, devrais-je essayer de faire en sorte que ça arrive, ou bien devrais-je laisser faire notre temps en sachant que ce quelque chose peut changer l’avenir du garçon du futur si les choses ne ce passent pas comme elles le devraient et… »

« Woah, » l’interrompit Bulma, » Sangoku, ralentis ! » Bulma rit doucement devant la frustration de son ami. « Sangoku, tu dois juste te soucier de ton entraînement, et des Cyborg. C’est tout. »

« Mais, » commença Sangoku « Peut être que cela n’amènera qu’à quelque chose de pire. »

« Quelque chose de pire ? Sangoku, que peut-il y avoir de pire que le monde asservi par des Cyborg maléfiques ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » soupira Sangoku. Après un bref silence, il reprit la parole, un peu plus confiant. « Pense-tu que tu aurais dit oui à Yamcha en temps normal ? »

Bulma frissonna, le vent soufflant dans son cou. « C’est en temps normal, Sangoku. » répondit-elle en ramenant ses jambes à sa poitrine, jetant un regard haut vers le ciel.

« Je suppose que oui, » accepta Sangoku. Il afficha un sourire fatigué. « Merci, Bulma, » soupira-t-il, « Tu as toujours été la plus intelligente. »

 

«  Et tu as toujours été le plus fort » le taquina Bulma, « Ne t’inquiète pas Sangoku, nous trouverons un moyen de faire revenir la paix.

« Je l’espère. » murmura-t-il.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant que Chichi ne se fasse du mauvais sang. Je ne voudrais pas qu’on perde notre meilleur guerrier car sa femme était en colère » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.

« Tu as surement raison. » Sangoku souria en se grattant la tête. Puis il lui saisies les mains d’un geste trahissant sa nervosité.

« Mais tout d’abord, je veux que tu prennes soin de toi. Et, il n’est pas aussi mauvais que tu ne le pense. »

Avant que Bulma ai pu l’interroger, Sangoku c’était envolé à toute allure. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il lui donnait son avis et que cela n’avait aucun sens.

Bulma senti un frisson parcourir son dos lorsqu’elle entra dans sa chambre, une simple serviette enroulé sur son corps. Elle venait de se doucher et se préparait à aller se coucher. Elle ferma les portes de son balcon et tira les rideaux.

En été, ces portes restaient toujours ouverte, laissant entré la brise tiède. Après avoir enfilé une chemise de nuit en soie, Bulma se brossa sommairement les cheveux et rampa dans son grand lit. Mais le confort de sa couette ne lui servait à rien, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil. Elle se roula d’un côté. Puis de l’autre. Sur le dos. Puis le ventre. Elle ferma les yeux, compta les moutons - mais non, le sommeil ne la gagnait toujours pas.

Elle ne savait pas que pensée de cette journée. Bien sûr, c’était fantastique, qui ne serait pas heureux à l’annonce de son mariage ? Mais là encore, Bulma n’avait jamais pensée qu’elle s’installerait et se marierait. Elle avait l’impression d’être… vieille… et emprisonnée. Peut être devait-elle mettre ses réflexions de côtés et juste profiter. Mais Yamcha était parti et ses pensées ne la quittaient pas.

Bulma ouvrit lentement les yeux, se demandant quelle heure il était. Ses cheveux toujours un peu humide, elle en déduit qu’elle ne s’était pas assoupie longtemps. Elle roula sur le dos fixant silencieusement le plafond. Pourquoi diable n’arrivait-elle pas à fermer l’œil ?

La maison était si calme. Il n’y avait pas un bruit, les robots étaient éteint, sa famille était couché, la salle de gravité était vide. Ses yeux s’habituèrent à l’obscurité, finissant de la réveiller. Elle se leva et fit face aux portes-fenêtres du balcon.

Les rideaux ondulaient doucement sous la brise fraîche d’automne. Le ciel dégagé révélant une lune pleine et radieuse. Ses rayons donnant à Bulma une impression d’étrange sérénité. Des nuages virent masqués la lune et l’obscurité emplis la pièce. Mais cela n’enleva rien de son sentiment de plénitude. La brise jouant dans ses cheveux bleus. Mais la fraîcheur de la nuit se faisait sentir. Je devrais refermer la fenêtre pensa-t-elle.

Les yeux de Bulma s’écarquillèrent, toute béatitude envolée, lentement, elle referma les portes puis regagna son lit, son cœur cognant à chaque pas.

Elle se rappelait nettement avoir fermé ces foutues portes. Et, jusqu’à preuve du contraire, une porte ne s’ouvre pas toute seule, sauf si elle est automatique bien sur, ce qui n’est pas le cas. Mais alors, qui les a ouvertes ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Un peu effrayé, elle fit le tour de la pièce. Rien ne semblait avoir été dérobé. Elle vérifia par-dessus son épaule qu’elle était bel et bien seule avant de sortir de la pièce, essayant de calmer son cœur. Elle savait que c’était stupide, mais le sentiment de frayeur ne la quittait pas. Elle contait bien ce mettre devant la lumière et le bruit rassurant de la télévision.

Bulma s’assit sur le canapé, enveloppant un plaide autour d’elle. Son cœur battait encore un peu vite mais son esprit commençait à ce calmé. Elle attrapa un coussin et alluma la télé. Bien vite, elle voulut aller chercher quelque chose à manger, mais la cuisine, plongée de le noir, n’avait rien d’accueillant.

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes devant un film de science-fiction peu probable, elle trouva le courage de se lever. A peine entrer dans la cuisine, une étrange sensation lui fit faire volte face.

« Retourne au lit, femme. » grogna-t-il.

Bulma sursauta, lâchant un petit cri perçant. « Végéta ! Ne fais pas ça. » Le gronda-t-elle d’une voix douce.

Elle remarqua alors qu’il se tenait debout, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Bulma leva un sourcil, curieuse.

« Végéta ? »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi te caches-tu dans se coin ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je ne pas cache pas, retourne au lit. » soupira Végéta.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Bulma en s’approchant légèrement. « C’est ma cuisine. J’ai le droit d’y être. Et je te demande - pourquoi, à chaque fois que je viens en pleine nuit, tu y es toujours ? »

« Femme. » grogna Végéta en guise de mise en garde. « Ne pose pas de question sur des coïncidences. Retourne dormir »

« Je voudrais bien, mais je n’y arrive pas. C’est pour ça que je suis là, je comptais manger quelque chose… »

« Fais-le, et pars. »

« Bien… » Soupira Bulma en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur, puis changeant d’avis, elle sortit un sachet de thé du placard.

« Tu veux du thé ? » offrit-elle.

Végéta plissa les yeux, « Je croyais que tu voulais manger quelque chose. »

« J’ai changé d’avis. Le thé me…»

« Détend ? » termina Végéta à sa place.

« Oui » Soupira-t-elle à nouveau. Elle versa l’eau bouillante dans sa tasse, conscience de la paire d’yeux dans son dos. Elle essaya de l’occulter mais son regard la troublait.

« Je vais en prendre. » Lâcha Végéta.

Bulma se retourna, confuse. « Pardon ? »

Végéta désigna la tasse de thé du menton, « Je vais en prendre. Pour me… détendre. »

Oh, D’accord. » Balbutia Bulma.

Elle lui donna sa tasse et s’en prépara une autre avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda tout à coup Végéta.

« Dans le salon » répondit Bulma sans même se retourner.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna encore Végéta.

« Je pensais que tu voulais que je m’en aille. » commenta Bulma.

« C’est ta cuisine. » répliqua-t-il.

« Et je n’ai pas envie d’y être en ce moment, donc je pars. »

« Alors je viens.

Cette fois Bulma se retourna vers le Saïyen qui lui avait emboîté le pas. « Quoi ? »

J’ai dis que je venais » répéta-t-il en la dépassant pour entrer dans le salon.

« Je regard juste la télé tu sais. Je ne pense pas que cela t’intéresse… »

« Pourquoi es-tu là de toute façon ? » dit-il brusquement.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose. » dit Bulma en roulant des yeux.

Végéta souria narquoisement, « Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis roula des yeux une fois de plus, ce donnant un peu de courage. « J’ai peur, ok ? J’ai eu peur donc je suis descendu pour regarder la télé. »

Elle s’assit sur le canapé, s’enveloppant à nouveau du plaide. Végéta se pencha à son oreille. « Tu n’as rien à craindre. »

Végéta s’assit sur l’accoudoir, buvant tranquillement son thé. Bulma ferma les yeux quelques secondes. En les rouvrant elle vit Végéta regagner l’étage.

« Végéta » l’interpella Bulma.

Végéta s’arrêta, « Quoi, femme ? »

« Qu’as-tu pensé de cette journée ? » demanda Bulma, anxieuse.

Végéta soupira d’exaspération. « Je ne connais rien de vos stupides coutumes humaines. Et je me fiche de le savoir. »

« Tu veux dire que, tu ne sais pas ce qu’est le mariage ? » Demanda Bulma, sous le choc.

Végéta secoua la tête en reprenant sa monter, « Non, et je m’en fiche. »

Bulma ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais elle savait que dans le fond, il s’en doutait. Il ne voulait juste pas en avoir la confirmation, elle l’avait vu dans ses yeux, dans ces milles pages.

Elle s’endormie finalement, la douce lueur de la télévision se reflétant sur son visage. Inconscience du regard onyx qui la couvait du haut des escaliers.


	15. La noyade

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela ne marche pas ! » S’exclama le Dr Brief à sa fille unique. « Je pensais que cela était ton idée ce congélateur, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main avec les calculs. »

Le visage de Bulma s’éclaira d’un sourire. Elle aimait trouver des solutions aux rares colères de son père. Il était toujours plein de nouvelles idées entraînant de grandes inventions et laissant parfois place à de petites erreurs dans toute cette intelligence. Et Bulma était là pour trouver et réparer ces erreurs.

Bulma prit une autre gorgée de son café et s’assit à côté de son père dans la cuisine. « Laisse-moi voir ça » répondit Bulma.

Son père lui sourit, montrant une pile de papiers sur la table. C'était une pile assez haute, mais la plupart étaient des notes de son père.

Le Dr Brief nettoya ses lunettes sur sa chemise avant de prendre certains documents et laisser les autres à Bulma.  
Bulma jeta un œil sur les papiers, des symboles et des équations recouvraient les pages. Ses yeux ce rétrécirent au fur et à mesure qu’elle parcourait les lignes, vérifiant les calculs avec précision. Une petite erreur pourrait complètement erronée le reste du travail de son père.

Comme toujours, son père avait directement écrit ses résultats et abréviations pour la réalisation de son projet. Bulma sourit en contemplant les raccourcis que son père avait pris, lui rappelant juste à quel point c’était un génie et à quel point elle en avait hérité.

Bulma était plongée sur les équations et symboles grecs utilisés dans les notes de son père. Elle était fascinée par toutes les étapes qu'il avait faites. Elle ne remarquait pas à quelle vitesse le temps passait.

La mère de Bulma les interrompit en plein travail.

« Oh, je ne peux pas mettre la table si vous rester ici, vous avez des laboratoires pour travailler voyons ! »

Bulma laissa sortir un profond soupir et roula des yeux. Les yeux de son père pétillait tandis qu’il sorti un petit rire à la gêne évidente de sa fille. Il caressa son chaton qui était toujours assis sur son épaule, « Je suppose que nous allons nous déplacer, alors, Hein, Kitty ».

Le chat regarda simplement le Dr Brief avec ses grands yeux et incliné sa tête avec curiosité.

« Et si nous finissions ceci au salon ? » proposa le Dr Brief à sa fille.

Bulma fit signe et suivit son père dans la salle de séjour, des documents sous le bras.  
Les deux scientifiques s’assirent sur le plancher et reprirent leur travail.

Bulma ne savait pas combien de temps elle et son père avaient passé assis là travaillant sur les problèmes. Elle remarqua que les yeux de son père étaient cernés de fatigue. Enfin, quelque chose sur l'une des nombreuses pages attira l’attention de la jeune femme.

Elle cria « Papa! Vous n'a pas pris la primitive de cette équation entièrement ! Seulement une partie d'elle. »

Son père jeta rapidement un œil par-dessus son épaule sur ses propres notes. « Bulma, ma chérie, » expliqua son père, « je ne prends pas la primitive de e ^ x, parce que son anti dérivative est e ^ x. »

Bulma gloussa, secouant la tête. « Papa, mets tes lunettes. »

Le Dr Brief lui donna un regard étrange avant de retour de replacer ses lunettes sur son nez. Ses yeux s’élargirent, « Oh, je vois. »

L'e ^ x qu'il ne pensait pas nécessaire était effectivement e ^ x 2.

« Cela change effectivement un peu les choses. » son père a accepté.

« Cela change en grande partie les choses. » Souligna Bulma. « Tu ne devrais vraiment pas travailler sans tes lunettes ».

Son père esquissa un sourire fatigué « Je sais, mais je t’ai, toi. »

Bulma souria fièrement « Je pourrais programmer l'ordinateur, » offrît-elle « alors tu n'aurais pas à te soucier de faire tout ce travail sur les projets à venir. » Elle laissa sortir un petit rire avant d'ajouter, « Mais là encore, tu trouveras sans doute une nouvelle façon de faire de petites bêtises n’est-ce pas? »

« Peut-être, ça dépend » soupira son père.

« Dépend de quoi ? » Demanda Bulma.

« De combien d’heure de sommeil j’ai eu. Je suis épuisé. » Bailla son père.

« C’est l’heure de dîner ! » Annonça Mme Brief, passant la tête dans le labo avant de retourner à sa cuisine.

« Après le dîner je te remplacerais. » Déclara Bulma. « C’est à ton tour de dormir ce soir. »

Le Dr Brief étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête en lui adressant un clin d’œil, « Ça ira. ».

Bulma secoua la tête en souriant, et entra dans la cuisine.

Encore une fois, Bulma était assise avec ses parents, Mais aucunes traces de Végéta. La seule preuve qu'il était encore sur terre était le faible bourdonnement de la salle de gravité.

« Quel l'homme tellement dévoué » Pépia Mme Brief.

Bulma roula des yeux, prenant une autre bouchée de ses pommes de terre. « Maman » gémit-elle « pourrais-tu s’il te plait arrêter de dire de telles choses ».

« Et bien, il est tellement déterminé. Ecoute – un de ces jours, il pourrait devenir plus fort que Sangoku. » Expliqua sa mère.

« Ouais, très bien. » Soupira Bulma, contrariée. « Maintenant pouvons nous continuez notre repas sans parler de lui ? »

« C'est tellement dommage qu’il manque le repas. Peut être à-t-il perdu la notion du temps ? » S’interrogea Mme Brief.

« Il se fiche que ce soit l’heure ou non.» Répliqua Bulma, suspendant sa fourchette devant sa bouche. « Il mange quand il a faim. »

« Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait aller lui dire que le dîner est servit. » proposa sa mère.

« Tu m’écoutes ?!» s’exclama Bulma « Il ne mangera que quand il aura faim ! »

« Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas le prévenir, ma chérie ? »

Bulma soupira profondément, elle était vraiment contrariée. « Elle se moque de moi » murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Le Dr Brief sourit, tapotant le petit chat sur la tête. « Je pense que je vais aller dormir un peu. »

« Bonne idée », sourit Bulma, oubliant sa contrariété avec sa mère, « Tu mérites une pause. »

Son père masqua un bâillement « Je vous dis à demain. »

« Bonne nuit papa. »

« Mon pauvre chéri, il a l’air épuisé. » Soupira sa mère.

« Oui, il travaille trop » acquiesça sa fille.

« Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? » Demanda sa mère.

« Maintenant », répondit Bulma « j'ai quelques travaux à faire au labo. »

Bulma traversa la pelouse, se frictionnant les bras. Le soleil se couchait et la nuit commençait à rafraîchir l’atmosphère. Frissonnant légèrement, elle continua son chemin.

Elle s’arrêta un moment et jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de gravité. Elle commençait à trouver son faible bourdonnement agaçant et sa présence seule la rendait folle. Ses yeux se rétrécirent devant cette vision, secouant la tête, elle reprit sa petite marche jusqu’à son laboratoire.

Un court trajet pouvait sembler long quand on laissait son esprit gambader. Bulma, ayant l'un des esprits plus intelligents sur la terre, ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de s'interroger.

Elle détestait tellement cette machine ridicule que ça la rendait malade Sans doute allait-elle bientôt explosée, et lui avec. Elle admit qu’à un moment elle l’avait trouvé attrayant. Elle l’avait invité à rester mais cela ne signifiait rien d’autre que de la bonté pour elle. Bulma ce retrouva à plonger dans des eaux profondes – et elle ne savait pas nager.

Comment pouvait-il croire qu’elle ferait tout ce qu’il lui demanderait ? Comment osait-il seulement apparaître quand elle ne voulait pas le voir ? Comment osait-il causer ces émotions contradictoires en elle ? Comment osait-il même lui parler comme il le faisait ? Comment osait-il lui faire penser qu’elle n’était pas assez intelligente ? Comment osait-il lui faire sentir qu’elle n’était pas assez attrayante ? Comment osait-il lui donner l’impression qu’elle était peu profonde !

Alors, encore une fois, elle pensa qu’il ne lui avait pas vraiment fait ressentir ça. Pas qu’elle n’était pas intelligente, pas assez attrayante, ou peu profonde – c'était plus comme si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas atteint son vrai potentiel. Comme si elle avait plus à offrir. Comme si elle avait quelque chose de plus en elle, attendant d'exploser. Attendant de sortir. Attendant...

Bulma sursauta quand elle se rendit compte qu’il faisait déjà nuit. Elle leva les yeux pour voir le ciel sombre et menaçant au-dessus de sa tête comme un mauvais présage. Une tempête était prête à éclater – et elle ne se référait pas juste à la météo. L’intuition d'une femme peut être un sentiment très fort, et Bulma sentait que quelque chose allait se passer avant la nuit.

Bulma se hâta d’entrer les codes de sécurité quand les premières gouttes froide tombèrent sur sa nuque.  
Elle suspendit son manteau dans le couloir et entra dans son laboratoire. Elle appuya sur l’interrupteur, éclairant d’un coup la pièce sombre. Un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle était de retour dans sa bulle – son laboratoire.  
Elle démarra immédiatement son ordinateur et sortie les notes que son père lui avait donné précédemment.

Bulma tapait le programme d’équation dans l’ordinateur. Elle voulait que ce programme aide son père s’il décidait de faire un projet similaire par la suite, qu’il n’ait pas à reformuler tout un tas d’équation.  
Heure après heure, Bulma continua de travailler. Elle se servit une tasse de café. Après beaucoup de travail, elle se surprit elle-même à somnoler dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux se battaient pour rester ouverts, et supportaient mal la lumière de l’écran.

Bulma pris une gorgée de café, laissant le liquide chaud couler le long de sa gorge, espérant ainsi rester éveillée jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait finie son travail.

Elle continua à taper. Elle entra une dizaine d’erreur possible et les corrections avant d’avoir enfin une petite partie du programme terminé. Chaque fois que l'écran trouvait une nouvelle erreur qu’elle n’avait pas prévue elle trépignait de rage. Mais c’était ça, être un scientifique. Faire des erreurs et apprendre d’elles.

Si elle continuait comme ça, elle aurait réussit la moitié. Un petit sourire dansait sur ses lèvres, mais elle savait qu’elle ne devait pas se réjouir trop vite, il lui restait encore toute l’autre partie.

Bulma sursauta quand le tonnerre s’abattit avec fracas à l’extérieur. Des bruits de tempête se faisaient entendre et la foudre semblait terriblement proche. Elle ne se sentait pas trop en sécurité dans l’énorme laboratoire - en particulier parce qu’il n’était pas relié à la maison.

Elle haussa les épaules pour chasser ses peurs, déterminée à terminer ce programme. Le laboratoire était sous haute sécurité. Il serait difficile pour quelqu’un d’entrer à son insu.

Bulma cessa de taper sur son clavier en ce remémorant les paroles de son père.

« Et » a-t-il ajouté, « chaque fois tu seras là, veille à la sécurité. Non seulement n’importe qui pourrait ce faufiler ici mais en plus nous pouvons blesser des personnes. »

Bulma essaya de ce souvenir si elle avait remis la sécurité. Elle se rappelait avoir entré le code du laboratoire mais pas d’avoir enclenché la sécurité. Décidant qu’elle ne pourrait pas continuer son travail sans vérifier, elle se leva.

Elle se dirigea vers l’autre extrémité de la pièce, passa dans le couloir et s’approcha de l’entrée. La sécurité était bien enclenchée. Bulma leva les yeux au ciel devant sa stupidité.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et Bulma laissa échappée un petit cri en retournant dans son laboratoire. Cette fois, les lumières se sont éteintes puis rallumées. Elle se mordit les lèvres, sachant que cela devait être une grosse tempête et que sont laboratoire n’était peut être pas l’endroit le plus sur. Mais elle savait que retourner à la maison était bien trop dangereux.

Bulma posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Un étrange sentiment, comme si elle n’était pas seule. Elle marchait lentement dans le laboratoire pour retourner à son bureau.

Elle s’assit, s’apprêtant à taper une nouvelle fois quand une voix s’éleva.

« La salle de gravité ne fonctionne plus. »

Bulma sursauta mais réussi à retenir un cri de stupeur. Elle pivota son fauteuil pour voir Végéta debout, dans l’ombre, comme à son habitude.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle avec agacement. « Je veux que tu parte ! »

« Répare la machine. » commanda Végéta d’une voix calme.

Bulma soupira de frustration. « C’est probablement la foudre qui à frappé une ligne de courant et donc la salle de gravité c’est mis en sous tension pour te garder en sécurité. »

« Remet-la. »

Bulma roula des yeux. « Et bien je ne peux rien y faire ! La foudre est responsable de ça, il faut attendre qu’elle s’arrête. Je suis sur que même toi tu peux comprendre ça. »

« Bien. » siffla Végéta, il se retourna pour partir.

Bulma retourna à son ordinateur quand elle se sentit exploser. Comment osait-il la laisser ?!

Bulma était soudainement debout devant sa chaise dans un accès de rage. « Bien ? » demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers Végéta.

Végéta s’arrêta de marcher mais ne lui fit pas face pour autant.

« C’est tout ce que tu as à dire, bien ? »

Elle remarqua ses poings se serrés tandis qu’il parlait à travers ses dents. « Et que veux-tu que je dise, femme ? »

Les yeux de Bulma s’élargirent et elle sursauta à nouveau à l’écho du tonnerre. « Je ne sais - certainement as-tu quelque chose d’autre que bien à dire. Tu le fais toujours. Pourquoi serais-ce différent maintenant, Végéta ? »

Végéta tourna lentement la tête, ses yeux rétrécirent. « J’ai d’autres choses à faire, femme. »

« Oh non, » secoua Bulma en s’approchant de lui. Elle s’arrêta juste en face de lui. Elle planta un doigt dans sa poitrine, « Tu va finir ce jeu que tu as commencé. Je ne vais pas te laisser filer alors que je commence tout juste à comprendre comment tu fonctionnes. »

Végéta fronça les sourcils, maintenant intéresser par ce que la femme avait à dire. « Tu pense avoir compris comment je fonctionnais ? » demanda-t-il avec scepticisme.

Bulma croisa les bras, imitant le sourire narquois peint sur le visage du Saïyen. « Tu t’es amusé avec mon esprit jusqu’à maintenant, Végéta. Pourquoi t’arrêter alors que tu pourrais me rendre complètement folle à liée ? »

Végéta haussa les épaules, « J’ai trouvé un nouveau divertissement. »

« Un divertissement ? » S’injuria Bulma, « Un divertissement ? Oh non, j’ai tellement plus à t’offrir, Végéta. »

Végéta siffla, « Bulma, tu atteins la limite. Je te conseil de t’arrêter là et d’oublier ce qui viens de ce passer. »

Bulma éclata de rire, « Je ne pense pas. » chuchota-t-elle. Bulma Brief chuchotait s’approchait presque félinement du guerrier. « Je sais que tu n’es pas mon ennemi - nous sommes beaucoup plus que cela. »

« Peu importe… »

Végéta fut coupé par Bulma, « Et je sais que tu le monde ce trompe à ton sujet. »

Le Prince ce raidit et combla l’espace entre leur deux corps. Il plongea son regard plein de colère et de haine dans ceux, limpides, de la terrienne. Bulma ce noyait dans sa colère mais fut impossible de s’arrêter de parler.

« Tout le monde semble penser que se sont tes années au service de Freezer qui t’ont rendues comme ça. » Continua Bulma, « La destruction de ta planète, de ta famille, de ton peuple - tu as construit un mur autour de tes émotions, te rendant seulement haineux envers ceux qui essaye de t’approcher. »

« Et je suis sur que tu as une meilleure théorie. » grinça Végéta entre ses lèvres pincées.

« En effet j’en aie une. » Murmura Bulma, « Les passages à tabac et les tourments que Freezer à pus te faire endurer n’ont rien à voir avec ce que tu es. »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Végéta, tremblant de rage. Soudain, il saisit Bulma par les épaules, l’épinglant contre le mur.

Les lumières s’éteignirent dans un nouveau grondement pour ce rallumées la seconde d’après, dévoilant le danger mortel dans les yeux de Végéta. « Alors quoi ? » Répéta-t-il, son visage à quelque centimètre de celui de la femme.

Tout à coup, Bulma regarda ses yeux. Et réalisa qu’elle pouvait à nouveau réfléchir rationnellement. Elle avait manifestement franchi la ligne et maintenant elle était terrifier. Clouer par ses regards.

« Alors ? » Murmura Végéta, son souffle chaud dansant sur ses lèvres.

« C’est le fait que soit ce que tu es. »

« Ca n’as aucun sens, Bulma. » grogna-t-il.

« C’est le fait que tu es laissé Freezer faire de toi ce que tu es - que tu es ce que tu es. » Expliqua Bulma d’une voix douce.

Les yeux de Végéta s’écarquillèrent « Je suis malade de ce jeu ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Seulement quand tu es le seul à perdre ! » Riposta Bulma.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui motive mes actes, donc cesse de le supposer. » siffla-t-il.

« Tout comme tu ne connais pas mes raisons ! » Cria Bulma en repoussant Végéta. Curieusement, il la laissa faire.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser approcher puis tout me retirer en me laissant planter là ! »

« Tu veux en savoir plus ? » Hurla Végéta, en plaquant Bulma contre son torse, « Je déteste cette planète ! Je déteste ces hommes stupides et leurs émotions - et je te déteste toi ! »

Les yeux de Bulma se plissèrent quand il approcha sa bouche de la sienne. « Maintenant, ma chère, dis-moi, que déteste-tu ? »

Le regard de Bulma ne quitta jamais le sien. Elle ne parvenait même pas à éprouver la volonté de s’en détacher. Elle sentait les larmes brûlante emplirent ses yeux. Elle les refoula mais ne pus contrôler le sentiment d’impuissance qui l’enveloppa. Ses jambes perdaient de leur force.

Mais Bulma trouva encore le courage de soutenir son regard sans laisser tomber une larme. « Je déteste, » murmura-elle, « ne pas pouvoir te détester.

Bulma virent les yeux de Végéta s’emplirent d’une émotion qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment vu dans ses yeux - la peur. Elle ne put la capter qu’une fraction de seconde cependant car un nouvel éclair entraîna une obscurité totale.

Silence. Juste l’obscurité. Bulma n’était pas sur que Végéta soit tours là, mais elle parvenait, lui semblait-il, à discerner son souffle sur son visage.

« Végéta ? » Demanda enfin Bulma à voix basse, presque inaudible.

Elle sentit soudain ses mains chaudes et fermes se poser sur sa taille. Avant d’avoir put lui demander ce qu’il faisait, Bulma sentit ses lèvres chaudes se pressées contre les siennes.

Bulma ne nageait plus en eaux profondes - elle se noyait complètement - sans que personne ne puisse garantir sa sécurité.


	16. Une pause

La pluie commençait à ce calmée, le tonnerre grondait mais semblait plus lointain.

Bulma se tenait droite dans ce silence de mort. Elle cligna des yeux, espérant réussir à percer l’obscurité. Un éclair illumina la pièce une fraction de seconde. Profitant de la lumière, elle regard droit devant elle.

Les yeux de Végéta étaient fixés sur elle, mais rien n’y était camouflé. Au contraire, ils révélaient enfin sa véritable identité. Il n’avait pas peur, il n’était pas mal à l’aise, il ne regrettait rien. Et il voulait qu’elle le sache.

L’obscurité reprenant ses droits, Bulma se mordit la lèvre en baissant la tête. Le bras qui s’était enroulé autour de sa taille l’attira plus près.

Bulma ferma les yeux, frissonnant légèrement en sentant son corps contre le sien. Elle prit sa respiration en se demandant ce qu’il allait faire.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, désireuse de connaître la suite. Elle déglutit, attendant dans le silence.

L’orage retentit au loin. Bulma se demanda qu’elle heure il était.

Un léger rire brisa le silence. Faisant écho dans les oreilles de Bulma.

Bulma était tendue, elle se demandait si Végéta commençait lui aussi à perdre la raison.

« Je sais que » l’entendit-elle chuchoter à son oreille, « je devrais le regretter. »

Bulma voulut se reculer mais il la maintient contre lui.

« Est-ce que tu regrette ? » demanda Bulma avec scepticisme.

Elle pensait que sa question le mettrait en colère mais elle avait tort. Il ne fit que rire à nouveau.

« Tu me fais regretter. » dit-il en serrant son corps plus près.

« Je n’ai rien fait pour que tu éprouve du regret » souffla Bulma. « Tu te l’inflige tout seul. »

Son rire se fit à nouveau entendre, Bulma sentit la main de Végéta frotter doucement son dos, presque de manière rassurante. Ses paupières étaient vraiment lourdes, elle comprit à quel point elle avait besoin de sommeil et lutta contre l’envie de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Végéta murmura, « Je regrette seulement de ne pas éprouver de véritable regret. »

C’était vraiment étrange de sentir sa main glisser doucement dans le bas de son dos. C’était vraiment étrange qu’elle trouve toujours un peu d’humour noir dans chacune de ses paroles. C’était vraiment étrange qu’il lui semblait qu’il s’était un peu ouvert à elle. Cette soirée était vraiment étrange

« Qu’est-ce que je pourrais te faire regretter ? » demanda Bulma, sa voix trahissant son épuisement, mais elle savait qu’il l’entendait tout de même.

Silence. C’est tout ce qui lui répondit. Le silence. Peut être était-ce trop pour lui de lui répondre.

« Il suffit de savoir que je peux le sentir, le regret. » dit-il enfin.

Il y eu un autre silence. Celui-ci cependant ne fut pas interrompu. Bulma ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation, et elle eu l’étrange sentiment que, pour la première fois qu’il vivait chez elle, Végéta ne savait pas non plus quoi penser d’elle. Il semblait si différent, dans son esprit, elle se souvint qu’ils avaient décidé de faire une pause dans leur jeu.

Cette constations enfin enregistré, Bulma se rendit compte qu’elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi détendue en sa présence. Quelque chose l’avait libérée de sa frustration. L’obscurité, le silence, sa main apaisante caressant son dos - elle se sentait, rassurée.

Sans même s’en rendre compte, Bulma appuya sa tête sur son épaule et passa ses bras autours de son cou. Végéta remonta sa main jusqu’à sa nuque, la massant du bout des doigts.

Bulma ferma les yeux, la pluie légère finissant de la détendre complètement. Le temps semblait s’être arrêté. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Rien d’autre qu’un moment de paix, dont l’image d’eux deux emplissant l’esprit de Bulma de rêves fantaisistes.

« Il c’est arrêter de pleuvoir. »

Elle ouvrit vaguement les yeux avant de les refermés. Elle marmonna quelque chose de complètement incompréhensible, ne pouvant émerger de son état second.

Elle entendit Végéta parler à nouveau mais ne distingua pas les mots. Elle se sentie être soulevée de sol, instinctivement elle raffermit sa prise sur le cou de Végéta et se blottit contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur.

Elle n’en n’était pas sur mais elle eu l’impression de voler, puis d’atterrir doucement dans un endroit familier. Elle sentit la chaleur de sa couette se déposer sur elle.

Sa tête était poser sur un oreiller moelleux, elle s’enfonça dans le sommeil mais réussi à l’entendre murmurer.

« Ton obstination t’as mené plus loin que quiconque. Mais où cela nous mènera-t-il ? »

Bulma se réveilla beaucoup plus tard le lendemain matin. Elle frissonna et tira les couvertures sur elle. C’est alors qu’elle remarque que ses portes-fenêtres étaient ouvertes.

Grognant à la pensée de se lever dans ce froid, elle fit le chemin jusqu’au balcon. La vue la pris par surprise. L’herbe était complètement roussie, les arbres couverts de brûlés. Un vent rude souffla sur le jardin, une feuille unique, rouge, atterrit devant ses pieds. Elle recula, son visage face au vent qui ébouriffait ses cheveux bleus.

L’attention de Bulma se porta à l’opposé du jardin - la salle de gravité. Curieusement, elle n’était pas allumée. Les yeux de Bulma s’illuminèrent d’une lueur d’espoir. Une seule question traversa son esprit, elle ferma rapidement les portes et se rendit prendre un long bain bien chaud.

Sortant de son bain, Bulma dévala les escaliers et entra en trombe dans la cuisine, sa mère nettoyait les reste du petit déjeuner, son père lisait son journal, et Végéta s’apprêtait à sortir.

« Végéta ! » Cria Bulma, essayant de le retenir avant qu’il ne parte.

La mère de Bulma continua son ménage en fredonnant une douce mélodie. Son père, cependant, baissa son journal, essayant de discrètement suivre la conversation.

Végéta s’arrêta brusquement à la voix de la terrienne. Bulma se sentit légèrement blessée quand elle remarqua qu’il avait grincé des dents à l’entente de son prénom.

« Dépêche-toi. » fut sa seule réponse.

« Tu ne t’es pas encore entraîner ? » Bulma se demandait si tout allait bien. « Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle avec impatience. Elle se mordit les lèvres en prévision de son impatience. Comme il ne répondait pas elle renouvela sa question. « Alors, as-tu bien dormi ? »

La joie qui dansait dans les yeux de Bulma disparue soudainement en remarquant les poings serrés de Végéta.

« Je n’ai pas dormi. » murmura-t-il avec colère. « J’attendais que ton père répare la machine de gravité. Elle c’est mise automatiquement hors tension, ne l’oublie pas. »

« Oh, » de Bulma dans un souffle, « Je m’en rappelle. »

« Et toi, comment as-tu dormi ? » demanda Végéta, se tournant soudain face à elle.

« Moi, » commença Bulma, « J’ai très bien dormi. Jusqu’à ce que je me réveille dans un congélateur. »

« Il fait froid dans ta chambre, ma chérie ? » croassa Mme Brief, « Oh, nous devrions réparer le chauffage ! Tu pourrais tomber malade ! »

« Tu as laissé les portes du balcon ouvert. » Dit Bulma, ignorant sa mère.

Le regard de Végéta se porta brièvement sur le carrelage dans la cuisine. Il déglutit et desserra ses poings.

Bulma avança de quelques pas dans sa direction, essayant de capté son regard qui était maintenant porté sur le jardin.

« Tu les a laissé ouvert aussi la dernière fois que tu es venus dans ma chambre. » murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux de Végéta s’écarquillèrent « Qu’est-ce que tu essaye de me dire ? » cria-t-il.

Bulma et son père sursautèrent à cette soudaine explosion de colère. La seule qui semblait ne pas être affectée était Mme Bief.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit ! » Cria Bulma en retour. « De toute évidence tes jeux ne te divertissent plus ! C’est bien ce que tu as dis hier soir, n’est-ce pas ? »

Végéta souria, « Je pensais que nous avions éclaircis cela la nuit dernière. »

Bulma rougit, son esprit se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait gênée. « Oui » consentit Bulma.

« Je pense que nous avons chacun matière à réfléchir. » commenta Végéta, redevenant sérieux.

C’est au tour de Bulma de baisser le regard au sol. Après réflexion, elle acquiesça lentement, elle était entièrement d’accord.

« Si c’est tout, je vais retourner m’entraîner pour vous aider à sauver cette pathétique planète. » fit remarquer Végéta.

Elle le regarda partir, « Pathétique hein ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute quand la porte fut fermée.

La salle de gravité bourdonna et empli le silence de la cuisine. C’est à ce moment que tout sembla revenir à la normale.

Bulma s’effondra sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.

« Alors ? » questionna son père, caché par son journal, « Végéta était dans ta chambre hier ? »

Les yeux de Bulma s’élargirent tandis que ses joues piquèrent un fard. « Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois » dit-elle à son père, abaissant son journal. Il souleva un sourcil avant de remonter son journal.

« Bien » commenta-t-il en faisant semblant de s’intéresser au papier, « je veux dire, je n’aimerais pas que Yamcha trouve sa fiancée dans les bras d’un extraterrestre. »

« Papa ! Ce n’est pas ça et tu le sais. »

« Humm… » Fit mine de réfléchir son père. Il haussa les épaules, se replongeant dans sa lecture.

« L’hiver est presque là. » dit Bulma doucement, « on va se retrouver bloqué à la maison. Je me sens perdue pendant l’hiver. »

« Je l’ai trouvé ma chérie ! » s’exclama la mère de Bulma en entrant dans la pièce.

« Trouvé quoi ? » demanda sa fille, pas sûr de la réponse.

« Le thermomètre ! » Pépia-t-elle en brandissant l’objet. « Ouvre la bouche Bulma. »

Après que tout le monde fut couché, cette nuit-là, Bulma resta veillé sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Une couverture tiré négligemment sur ses genoux et un feu crépitant dans la cheminé. Elle observa le ciel brillant et se perdit dans ses réflexion, mais le bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvre et se referme la ramena à la réalité.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » grogna une voix peu enthousiaste tandis qu’une ombre se dessina sur les pages de son livre.

« Je t’attendais. » répondit Bulma, refermant son livre sur le canapé. « Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

« Femme, je ne suis pas d’humeur à… »

« Pause, » dit rapidement la terrienne avant de tiré Végéta jusqu’à la fenêtre. « Le jeu à été suspendu tu te souviens ? » Bulma se tint derrière Végéta, guidant son regard avec son doigt.

« Tu vois cette étoile ? »

Les yeux de Végéta se rétrécirent pendant que son regard perçait l’obscurité de l’espace. « Celle qui brille le plus ? »

« Oui » murmura Bulma, ignorant que ses lèvres si près de lui troublait le Saïyen. « C’est la planète Végéta. »

Végéta la fixa un instant avant de secouer la tête, « Tu es folle, femme. » Son visage devint impassible, « Tu sais très bien que ma planète a été détruite par Freezer. »

Il lui tourna le dos, ses yeux fouillant l’espace à la recherche de ce qu’elle avait vraiment vu. Le cœur de Bulma rata un battement en remarque son regard.

« Tu a l’air blessé. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je vais… »

« Te coucher ? » questionna Bulma.

« A la cuisine - manger quelque chose. »

« Tu pense que je t’es trahi ? »

Végéta lui lança un regard glacé.

« Tu n’es pas blessé parce que j’ai mentionné ta planète. » expliqua Bulma. Végéta souria, quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard. « C’est parce que » continua Bulma. « Tu pense que je t’es trahi. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu pense que je continue à jouer avec ta tête. » Elle s’approcha de lui, « Je te l’ai dit, le jeu est arrêté pour l’instant. Mais tu pense que je continue à jouer. »

« Tu as peut être raison. » Hacha Végéta en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Mais, » l’arrêta Bulma, « Je ne joue plus. »

Le Saïyen se retourna pour lui faire face. Après un moment de silence il grogna, « Explique-toi. »

Bulma se tourna alors vers la fenêtre. « La planète Végéta est à des années lumières de la Terre. » commença-t-elle. « La lumière émise par ta planète met donc des années et des années à arrivé sur Terre. Nous ne pouvons plus voir maintenant, mais nous pouvons voir comment elle était il y a des années. »

Bulma sentit Végéta s’approcher d’elle. Son regard ce fixa un instant sur la femme puis sur le ciel.

« C’est la lumière du passé. » Murmura Bulma.

« La seule chose qui fait avancer le futur est le présent. Si nous restons dans le passé, nous n’avons plus de futur. »

Bulma hocha la tête, « Mais si nous continuons de ne pas nous inquiété de notre futur, qu’est-ce que le présent ? »

Après un long silence, Bulma se tourna vers Végéta et le surpris en train de la regarder.

« C’est sans espoir Bulma. » Dit-il d’une voix sombre.

« C’est vraiment ce que tu pense ? » demanda Bulma, un peu surprise.

« Complètement. »

« Alors tu es plus idiot que je ne le croyais. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Bulma regagna sa chambre, laissant seul Végéta avec ses pensées. « Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit complètement idiot. C’est un jeu de possession, et il n’y a aucun jeu que je ne puisse gagner. »


	17. Fils croisés

Bulma était assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine froide plongée dans l’obscurité. Son dos contre le réfrigérateur, elle sirotait son thé chaud. Les yeux fermés, elle se sentait détendue. Le thé avait souvent cet effet sur elle. Le café avait un goût amer qui réveillait son esprit mais tendait son corps. Le thé lui, avait l’effet inverse, c’était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Dernièrement, elle trouvait de plus en plus difficile de caché sa colère qui grandissait en elle. De toute façon, masquer sa colère était une tâche bien souvent impossible pour Bulma Brief. Mais cette colère était différente des autres. Elle commençait par une profonde tristesse. Mais Bulma ne tolèrerait pas que cette tristesse grandisse jusqu’à presque devenir une dépression. Après tout, c’était lui qui perdait contre elle. Elle n’avait rien fait de mal. Oh bien sur elle pourrait l’aider, s’il le voulait. Mais non, il préférait passer son temps à l’éviter. Et cela l’énervait, tout ce temps passer à l’éviter, ou plutôt, peut être était-ce tout ce temps qu’il ne passait pas à rechercher sa compagnie ?

Cette question était venue maintes et maintes fois dans l’esprit de la jeune femme. Il était étonnant d’imaginer qu’il avait peut être renoncé. Qu’il avait abandonné, pour être exacte.

Puis cette tristesse c’était transformer en frustration. Il l’avait abandonné alors qu’elle lui tendait la main. Il avait préféré rester seul de son côté.

Et enfin cette frustration était devenue de la colère. Et Bulma se retrouvait maintenant très… emmerder.

Elle soupira et bue une gorgée de thé. Elle n’avait aucune idée d’à quand remontait leur dernière conversation. Il l’avait juste laissé planté là. Elle n’avait pas cherché à le retenir, à le forcer à s’ouvrir. Au contraire, elle l’attendait. Depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois peut être.

Et la nuit continua au rythme du TIC-TAC de l’horloge. Chaque intervalle de temps mesuré par ce petit bruit.

« Ma chérie, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Bulma tourna la tête pour voir son père dans la lumière du couloir en pantoufles et pyjamas, son chat toujours sur l’épaule.

« Papa ? Qu’est-ce que toi tu fais ici ? »

Son père mis quelques minutes à assimiler qu’il avait retrouvé sa fille, seule, plongée dans le noir, en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Et bien, » commença-t-il, « je suis venu prendre une tasse de lait chaud, j’ai un léger mal de gorge. »

« Et tu n’arrive pas à dormir ? » demanda Bulma en se redressant.

« Toi non plus à ce que je vois. » répondit son père avec un clin d’œil.

Tout à coup, un drôle de bruit, comme de l’eau dans les tuyaux se fit entendre. La douche était allumée.

« Et bien, » murmura Bulma en regardant le plafond comme si elle pouvait voir à travers, « il semblerait qu’une autre personne n’arrive pas à fermer l’œil. »

Le Dr Brief leva les yeux à son tour, avant de revenir sur sa fille. Une curieuse expression sur le visage qu’il rejeta rapidement en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

« C’est juste que, » continua Bulma, son regard toujours rivé vers le haut, « nous pouvons trouver différents moyens de dormir. C’est comme s’il n’était pas au courant, ou qu’il ne souciait pas de le savoir. Il erre juste toute la nuit, essayant de s’occupant l’esprit. Il agit comme un fantôme, dans la maison. » Elle soupira lentement, baissant les yeux, « Sais-tu ce que de longues périodes sans sommeil peuvent provoquées ? »

Son père avait la bouteille de lait à la main et une tasse devant lui. Il lui jeta un regard amuser avant de répondre, « Et bien, tu peux croisés les mauvais fils. »

« Hein ? » Les yeux de Bulma se tournèrent vers lui devant cette réponse inattendue.

« Souviens-toi, quand tu travaillais sur la machine de gravité sans avoir dormi depuis des jours. » il mit sa tasse à chauffer, « Nous faisions les finitions, tu as failli tout rater en croisant les mauvais fils. »

« Oh » répondit simplement Bulma.

« C’était une chance que je sois là pour te rappeler à l’ordre, tu as beau tout savoir sur la salle de gravité, tu reste humaine. Et les humains font des erreurs. En faite, toutes les espèces en font, je commence à le réaliser. » L’eau cessa de coula et leurs deux regards se dirigèrent vers le plafond. « Même les Saïyens arrogants. »

La bouche de Bulma s’ouvrit puis se referma.

« Les choses ne se passent pas toujours de la façon dont tu l’as prévu, Bulma. » continua son père, « Parfois, tu commence par vouloir éviter un fleuve trop puissant pour te protéger. Mais quand tu commence à patauger dans ses eaux, et même à y marcher complètement, tu verras que tu devras changer tes plans. Ce qui, en fin de compte, est peu être mieux. »

« Mais que ce passe-t-il si le courant est trop fort ? » Demanda Bulma en fixant sa tasse de thé vide.

« Alors tu dois t’en sortir toi-même avant d’être emportée. » fut la réponse du Dr Brief.

« Et s’il m’a déjà emportée ? »

« Dans ce cas là, tu dois suivre le courant et le laisser te porter jusqu’à la rive. » Il prit une gorgée de lait et remonta dans sa chambre.

Sa fille laissa échapper un sourire fatigué et sauta du comptoir. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et observa la cuisine plongée dans la pénombre. « Que ce passe-t-il s’il m’a déjà emportée, » murmura-t-elle au silence, « et que je reste jusqu’à me noyer ? » Elle tourna les talons et grimpa les escaliers.

Bulma entra dans sa chambre, ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et soupira en constatant que les effets de son thé avaient disparus. Elle savait que ses pensées ne la quitteraient jamais et devait l’accepter, c’était la malédiction de tous les génies. Elle laissa glisser sa robe sur le plancher et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle tira la couverture sur elle, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Bulma ferma les yeux, attendant le sommeil. Il ne venait pas, cependant. Elle se tourna, se retourna- elle détestait ça. Maintenant elle ne pensait plus qu’à son travail de demain, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle roula sur le dos, lâchant un profond soupir. Il faisait sombre mais des ombres dansaient au plafond, crées par la lumière de la Lune, que ses rideaux laissait filtrer, doucement écartés par une brise légère.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent. Elle grogna doucement et rejeta les couvertures. Elle ferma les portes du balcon, quand elle remarqua une ombre beaucoup plus grande dehors.

Cette ombre était percher sur la rambarde et semblait fixer le ciel étoilé.

« Végéta ? » Demanda Bulma à voix basse.

Il soupira d’ennui avant de répondre, « Quoi, femme ? »

La Terrienne ouvrit alors un peu plus la porte et sorti sur le balcon. « Que fais-tu sur mon balcon ? »

Il fit une pause et répondit, « Je pense. »

« Hum. Tu ne peux pas le faire sur ton propre balcon ? »

« Ce n’est pas mon balcon, c’est ton balcon. Tout en ma possession t’appartient. » Sa voix basse était menaçante, il ajouta avec un grognement, « et je te déteste pour ça. »

« Prends ça comme un échange de bons services. » déclara froidement Bulma. « Tu détruit ces horribles Cyborg, et je te fournis un endroit où vivre. » Elle roula des yeux avant d’ajoute, « Ce ne serait pas mal que tu sois un peu plus reconnaissant de ce que nous faisons pour toi, Végéta.

« Ne me parle plus jamais d’une telle manière » martelât-il, « Je suis au dessus de vous, et je mérite votre respect. »

La mâchoire de Bulma tomba, elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, folle de colère par la façon dont il s’adressait à elle. « Tu prétends être un Prince mais tu ne fais rien pour te comporter comme tel et mériter notre respect ! Tu as peut être un titre plus élevé mais ce n’est qu’un titre Végéta. Autant que je le sache, là seule chose sur laquelle tu m’es supérieur est la force physique. J’ai une personnalité, une morale, sans mentionner le fait que je suis indéniablement la personne la plus intelligente de cette planète. » Comme il ne fit aucun geste pour répondre, elle continua, « Tu me manque de respect, tu joues avec mon esprit, tu me blesse physiquement, tu as viola ma morale, Végéta ! Qu’est-ce qui te fais penser que tu mérite ne serait-ce qu’une once de mon respect ? »

Il y eu un long silence, pendant lequel Bulma se demanda comment il allait prendre ses parles, ou bien s’il n’allait pas tout simplement les ignorer- ce qu’il semblait beaucoup faire en ces derniers temps. Elle se tourna pour rentrer, son pyjama ne la protégeant pas assez du froid. Brièvement, elle se demanda comment Végéta pouvait supporter cette température.

Elle s’arrêta toute fois au son de la voix du Saïyen, « Si tu pouvais changer quelque chose chez toi, qu’est-ce que ce serait ? »

Bulma se retourna, un peu choquée. N’avait-il pas entendu ce qu’elle venait de lui dire ?

« Il fait froid, Végéta. Je rentre. » Soupira-t-elle d’ennui.

« Très bien, » il se leva et se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre.

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle rapidement.

« Tu n’as pas répondue à ma question. Si tu pouvais changer quelque chose chez toi, qu’est-ce que ce serait ? »

Bulma soupira, sentant sa colère croître. « Je ne sais pas ! Mieux comprendre les gens peut être ! »

Même dans l’obscurité, elle vit Végéta secouer la tête de désapprobation. « C’est un souhait inutile. »

Bulma laissa échapper un petit grognement et répliqua, « Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu changerais ? »

« Tu ne m’as pas compris. » expliqua Végéta. « Tu as un certain talent pour comprendre les gens - ce serait inutile de vouloir quelque chose que tu possède déjà. »

Bulma était confuse, elle regarda Végéta se frayer un chemin pour fermer les portes du balcon. Il laissa toutefois les rideaux ouverts et regarda le ciel. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu comprends mal. » commenta Végéta à voix basse. « Peut être est-ce cela, ce que tu devrais changer. » Sa tête se pencha légèrement sur le côté. « Regarder vers le passé. » Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

Les yeux de Bulma se rétrécirent, elle détestait ce sentir confuse, surtout à propos de du Saïyen. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas le haïr, et c’était ce qui l’irritait le plus.

« Je ne pense pas être la seule à mal te comprendre, Végéta. » murmura-t-elle.

« Non, je ne crois pas, je suppose juste que je suis destiné à être mal compris. »

Bulma se mordit les lèvres, un doux sourire s’étirant dessus quand elle fit remarquer à voix haute que, « Il faut être grand, pour être mal compris. »

Végéta tourna les yeux vers elle. Bulma rougit, elle n’avait pas vraiment de le dire aussi fort. « C’Est-ce qu’a dit un grand philosophe. » expliqua-t-elle doucement.

« Ce philosophe devait être insensé. » répondit Végéta, « aucune grandeur ne devrait être mal comprise. »

Bulma se dirigea vers Végéta, ses yeux se posèrent sur les étoiles. Elle ce demanda alors s’il croyait avoir censément abandonné leur dernière conversation.

« Tu sais ce qu’il y a de drôle ? » murmura Bulma, « C’est que l’être humain à pour habitude de penser que la Terre est le centre de l’univers. »

Végéta roula des yeux, « Ce qui prouve simplement à quel point vous êtes stupides. »

« Il y avait un homme, » poursuivit Bulma, « Galilée, qui n’était pas d’accord. Il pensait que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil. Ces paroles lui valurent des ennuis avec l’église et d’autres scientifiques. Il fut qualifié d’hérétique.

« Ne déteste tu juste pas cette ironie ? » demanda Végéta d’une voix morbide et amusé.

Bulma avala sa salive avant de continuer. « Ses élèves, toutefois, pensaient qu’il était dans le vrai. Il est maintenant reconnu comme l’un de plus grands astronomes de la planète. »

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel la Terrienne fixait les étoiles, sous le regard de deux yeux noirs perçant. Elle se tourna vers lui et se regard la brûla de haut en bas.

Enfin, il souria et secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda Bulma, un peu vexé.

« Les hormones. »

« Hein ? » demanda Bulma, encore plus perplexe.

« Tu m’as demandé ce que je changerais, chez moi. C’est ma réponse, les hormones. » Expliqua-t-il.

Bulma sourcilla, toujours confuse. Décidant qu’il avait parlé pour cette nuit, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, lui indiquant le couloir.

Végéta se le leva, mais s’arrêta devant la sortie. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers Bulma, qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

« Tu es séduisante, Bulma. » observa Végéta à voix basse.

Bulma se figea, se trouvant incapable de bouger. Il agissait étrangement et elle s’en trouvait troublée. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Comme d’habitude, ils ne laissèrent rien filtrer, reflétant juste un petit feu brûlant au sein de ses orbes.

Végéta posa doucement Samain sur la tête de la jeune femme, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bleus, puis glissa sur le côté de son visage, son cou puis sa main s’immobilisa sur son épaule, jouant avec sa bretelle de chemise de nuit.

« Je ne te demande aucun engagement, «  murmura-t-il, « mais, j’ai juste besoin de toi cette nuit… »

Avant qu’il n’ait pu terminer, la main de Bulma se leva en un éclair. Elle fut surprise de constater que sa joue se trouvait rougi sous la force du coup. Cependant, sa colère était loin d’avoir disparut.

« Tout d’abords, » commença-t-elle, furieuse, « Je suis fiancée Végéta ! » elle agita sa main gauche devant son visage. « Ensuite, je ne suis certainement pas une pute qui couche avec n’importe quel homme qui entre dans cette maison ! »

Les yeux de Végéta étaient grands comme des soucoupes, sa main posée sur sa joue. Puis il revint à lui et plaqua durement Bulma sur le mur.

La jeune femme haleta sous la douleur.

« Comment oses-tu lever la main sur moi ! » hurla Végéta, hors de lui.

Bulma paniqua en voyant cette lueur dans on regard. Cette colère incontrôlable. Il serra ses épaules tellement fort qu’elle eu l’impression qu’elles se brisaient en mille morceaux. Leurs respirations étaient roque, l’un furieux sous la peur, et l’autre furieuse sous le choc.

Bulma se força à lentement fermer les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne savait pas trop que penser.

« Tu ne pense pas clairement Végéta, tu es en colère. » murmura Bulma. « Végéta, tu es hors de contrôle, laisse-moi t’aider. »

« Femme, » assena Végéta.

Bulma toucha doucement sa joue. « En plein milieu de la nuit, tu t’es souvent caché dans la cuisine. Pourquoi ? »

Le regard du Saïyen trahi sa surprise quelques secondes. Puis il secoua sauvagement la tête. « Juste, laisse tomber ! Sors d’ici ! »

« Regarde ce que tu fais à mes bras, je ne peux pas bouger. » continua Bulma, posant son autre main sur son torse. « Végéta, tu t’entraîne trop dur. Tu pousse tes muscles aux maximum mais c’est quand tu dors qu’ils se régénèrent et deviennent plus résistants.

« Ca ne te regarde pas » dit-il, son emprise se desserrant légèrement.

« Si, car je veux t’aider Végéta. Pour ta santé, et pour la mienne, tu dois me laisser t’aider. » Murmura Bulma.

« Je suis fou n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, presque craintif.

Bulma secoua la tête. « Non, » murmura-t-elle, « ce ne sont que de mauvais fils croisés. Quand tu manque de sommeil, ils ne peuvent pas se remettre aux bons endroits. »

Le regard de Végéta se tourna vers le sol, il semblait en profonde réflexion. « J’ai essayé » admit-il en la libérant. Il s’assied sur le bord de son lit. « C’est sans espoir, Bulma. Tout est sans espoir. »

Elle s’assit derrière lui, ses mains trouvant immédiatement sa nuque. « Tu serais surpris par mes talents, » souria-t-elle en commençant son massage du bout des doigts.

« Oh, je ne pense pas. »

« Détends-toi. » murmura-t-elle.

Végéta ferma alors les yeux, les mains de la jeune femme malaxant son dos. Il les retourna rapidement.

Bulma le questionna du regard. Enfin elle demanda, « Qu’ais-je fais qui te fait honte ? »

« Tout ce que tu fais me fait honte. » lui dit-il, sa main se posant sur sa taille, l’attira lentement plus près.

« Alors pourquoi tu me tiens comme ça ? » demanda Bulma dans un murmure.

« Bulma, » répondit-il tranquillement à son oreille, déclenchant un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. « Pourquoi tu frissonne ? » lui demanda-t-il, faisant courir sa main sur son bras.

« Pourquoi tu me déteste ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Parce que tu es faite pour moi. » Ses lèvres caressèrent son oreille.

« Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Je dois arrêter. » Plaida-t-elle, ses yeux dans les siens. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de sa respiration.

« Ton cœur s’emballe. » observa Végéta, « Je ne t’ai pourtant rien fait. »

« Végéta, » murmura Bulma, « ne vas pas plus loin. »

« Je veux te goûter. » déclara-t-il.

La Terrienne secoua la tête, « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Très bien, mais reste juste avec moi cette nuit. »

Elle hocha la tête et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

Le Saïyen entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, la tirant avec lui sous les couvertures. Il pressa son corps contre le sien, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux.

« Maintenant, essaye de dormir un peu Végéta. » chuchota Bulma, sombrant elle-même dans le sommeil.


	18. Un besoin de posséder

Bulma ouvrit lentement les yeux, luttant contre l’envie de se blottir près de la source de chaleur à côté d’elle et de se rendormir. Son bras était ankylosé, elle se mordit les lèvres quand la sensation de picotement envahi tout son bras quand elle essaya de le bouger. Grâce à la faible lumière de la pièce, elle vit que son bras reposait sous la tête de Végéta. Son autre bras, quand à lui, toujours enroulé autour de son cou. Les mains de Végéta, elles, encerclaient sa taille, la maintenant contre lui. Bulma rigola doucement de la situation, elle place sa tête sur son épaule et réfléchi à ce qu’elle devait faire. Elle profitait de son parfum et ria une fois de plus.

Il était… propre. Evidemment, car il s’était douché avant leur petite « réunion » la veille au soir. Elle ne l’avait jamais remarqué, mais elle aimait l’odeur de son savon, si frais et masculin. Bien évidemment cela ne changeait rien au faite qu’il s’agissait de Végéta. Yamcha aussi pouvait sentir bon. Bulma sourit en pensant à son fiancé. Puis fronça les sourcils en notant que ce n’était pas avec cet homme qu’elle était au lit.

Evidemment ils n’avaient pas couché ensemble, ils avaient juste dormi… dans le même lit. C’était très différent. Bulma poussa un profond soupir. Si elle avait vu Yamcha dans une scène aussi suggestive elle n’aurait certainement pas été très contente. Elle roula des yeux et entrepris de se lever. Lentement, elle bougea son bras de sous la tête de Végéta, essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

Elle lâcha un gémissement frustré quand le picotement la traversa une fois de plus.

« Bulma » grogna la voix de Végéta.

Bulma baissa les yeux, Végéta avait toujours les yeux fermés et sa respiration était toujours paisible quand il parla à nouveau.

« Vas-tu enfin te taire que je puisse me rendormir ? »

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveiller ? » demanda-t-elle, ennuyée.

Ses yeux restèrent fermés, il semblait toujours dormir. Seule sa parole le trahissait.

« Assez longtemps pour entendre tes fous rire et tes gémissement érotiques. »

« Il n’y avait rien d’érotique, Végéta. » Lui répondit Bulma, tirant sur son bras. « Alors ne te flatte pas trop. »

« Je n’ai jamais dit que c’est moi qui te faisait gémir, juste que je les trouvais érotiques. »

« Ecoute, » plaida Bulma, « Pourrait-tu, s’il te plait, laisser mon bras ! »

Le visage de Végéta se renfrogna, puis après un moment, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, plongeant son regard noir dans celui océan de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient sombres, mystérieux, inconnus, effrayants. Les autres, profonds, clairs, tout aussi mystérieux, mais séduisants. Végéta s’assit, libérant son bras.

Bulma récupéra immédiatement son bras et soupira de soulagement. Elle voulut ce lever mais sentie Végéta saisir son poignet, en un éclair elle se retrouva sur le dos, sous lui. Le cœur de Bulma s’accéléra, elle retint son souffle, essayant de retrouvé son sang-froid sous le regard amuser du Saïyen.

Végéta plongea son nez dans son cou. Les yeux de Bulma s’écarquillèrent, soudain effrayée par ce qu’il ferait ensuite. Mais rien ne vint, rien d’autre qu’une profonde inspiration. Lentement, Végéta expira, son souffle chaud dansant sur le cou de la Terrienne et envoyant un frisson parcourir son dos. Elle sentait son nez frotter son cou et sa bouche remonter jusqu’à son oreille.

Alors, dans le creux de son oreille, il chuchota d’une voix chaude: « Tu sent bon. »

Bulma tenta de se lever de frustration. « Contente que ça te plaise, laisse moi me lever. »

Elle força encore, cependant Végéta laissa échapper un rire doux,  « Ce n’est pas souvent que quelque chose me plait. Profite s’en. » Déclara-t-il d’un ton presque impérieux. « Pourquoi as-tu peur Bulma ? Je ne te blesserais pas. Je n’irais pas plus loin que ce que tu me le permets. Je veux juste me poser ici, avec toi. » Son intonation était tout sauf douce. Elle était commandante, et irritée.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Bulma. Comme il ne répondait pas, sa colère grandit. « Et bien, tu es déjà aller bien plus loin que je ne peux le permettre. Donc, est-ce que tu voudrais bien me laisser partir ? »

Végéta leva la tête, la regardant dans les yeux tellement intensément qu’elle eu l’impression qu’il perçait son âme. Il baissa à nouveau la tête, son souffle dansant sur ses lèvres cette fois-ci. « C’est drôle, à quel point tu ne réalise pas toi-même combien tu es tentante et séduisante. C’est pourquoi j’ai trouvé tes gémissements tellement érotiques. »

Maintenant Bulma était confuse. Elle leva la tête vers lui, « Tu es bizarre tu sais ? » demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité sincère.

Végéta inclina la tête, « Allons dormir. Je ne veux pas de sexe… Je veux juste dormir. »

« Nous avons dormi toute la nuit… »

« La première depuis des semaine… des mois… Je ne sais pas exactement, mais cela fait trop longtemps. » Dit-il sur un ton d’avertissement.

« Alors va dans ta chambre et dors. Je n’y vois aucuns inconvénients. J’ai des choses à faire aujourd’hui, je ne peux pas juste rester ici et dormir avec toi parce que tu as besoin d’un lit bien chaud. »

« Très bien, » dit Végéta, « Tu voulais juste t’amuser. »

Les sourcils de Bulma se froncèrent de confusion. Les Saïyen étaient souvent étrange, mais Végéta était une énigme propre. Est-ce qu’il savait même ce qu’il voulait ?

Bulma se releva et traversa le rayon de lumière. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur une feuille rouge que le vent avait soufflé par la fenêtre et semblait chuchoté quelques secrets aux arbres. Puis le vent était parti, l’abandonnant là. Bulma soupira en faisant demi-tour.

« Je suis… Végéta ? » Elle eu juste le temps de voir le Saïyen entré dans sa salle de bain. « Hey ! » S’écria-t-elle, sa salle de bain était un territoire privé.

« Végéta ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Hurla-t-elle à travers la porte fermée.

Elle entendit le bruit de la douche et grogna de frustration, « Ce n’est pas juste ! Tu t’es douché hier ! Moi aussi je veux de l’eau chaude ! »

« Femme » lui parvint la voix de Végéta, « Va donc « travailler » et fais ce que tu as à faire. »

« Non ! » s’écria Bulma en cognant sur la porte. Puis en réalisant qu’il ne sortirait pas de sa salle de bain elle cessa. « Putain. » dit-elle face à la porte.

« Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu’elles paraissent » retentit une voix de l’autre côté de la porte, « sauf sur le fait que tu n’es pas une pute. »

« Désolé de te décevoir. » dit Bulma, sarcastique.

L’eau s’arrêta soudainement, rendant la Terrienne suspecte. « Végéta ? »

Végéta ouvrit brusquement la porte, vêtu de sa combinaison et de ses bottes.

« Je ne te trouve pas décevante. » dit-il à voix basse. « La seule chose décevante c’est que tu es toujours entrain de pensé comme… comme…un terrien. »

« Je suis une terrienne, Végéta ! Si tu pense que les terriens sont si « décevants », pourquoi est-ce que je t’intéresse tellement ? »

« Parce que tu es meilleure qu’eux. » siffla Végéta, « Tu n’es pas comme tout ces autres… idiots. » crachat-il. « Tu sais comment jouer. »

« Oh ! » fit soudainement Bulma, furieuse de cette nouvelle information. « Parce que j’ai participé à tes jeux malades, j’ai gagné ton approbation ? »

« Non seulement tu as joué, mais tu as presque gagné. Tu as prouvé que j’avais tort. Au début je voulais juste te briser, te montrer que tu devais me craindre. Mais tu sais comment te battre… et cela m’intrigue ! Tu connais les mots exacte pour me faire ressentir des émotions… et je me fiche que cela sois de la tristesse, les ténèbres, ou le vide - tu me fais vivre ! Et j’en veux plus. Blesse-moi, Bulma. »

« Je ne peux blesser un mur de pierre. » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu peux faire mieux que cela. Tu peux me faire ressentir. »

« Je ne veux pas encore essayer. » Bulma éleva la voix jusqu’à crier, « Je ne veux même pas perdre mon temps avec quelque chose d’aussi pathétique que toi ! Regarde-toi ! Tu attends sournoisement, essayant de te venger de quelqu’un qui ne t’as rien fait, à part sois disant voler ton honneur ! N’oublis jamais qu’il a détruit ton pire ennemi ! N’oubli jamais qu’il représente les dernières traces de ton espèce ! Mais pourquoi je te dis ça ? Tu ne t’en soucis même pas ! Tu cherche seulement la vengeance futile. Permets-moi de te dire Végéta, cet honneur que tu prétends posséder n’appartient pas à des guerriers aussi puérile que toi. C’est vrai, tu t’entraines , mais lorsque les Cyborg arriveront, tu vas mourir. Et c’est Sangoku qui sauvera la planète, une fois de plus. Et en seulement un an, tu seras oublié, mentionner comme une simple erreur de notre part en ayant choisis de te faire revivre. Sangoku a une femme et un fils qui poursuivent son héritage. Toi tu n’as personne. Personne ne voudrait poursuivre ton héritage. Alors ? Tu ressens quelque chose ? Je suis une femme intelligente avec beaucoup de chose à offrir, mais tu ne sauras jamais ce que cela fait d’être aimé par Bulma Brief, car je ne perdrais jamais mon temps pour quelqu’un d’aussi pathétique que toi ! Tu n’as pas encore mesuré toute la valeur de ma haine, peux-tu le sentir ? »

Le silence emplis la pièce. Lentement, Bulma porta la main à son cœur. Ce geste la trahie. Lentement, elle s’obligea à garder son regard dans celui de Végéta.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, il ouvrit la bouche, « Tu es satisfaite ? »

« Non, » murmura-t-elle, « et je ne sais pas qu’elle sombre satisfaction toi tu peux en tirer. »

« Tu me connais, » observa Végéta, inclinant la tête. « Tu es la seule personne capable de me faire sentir de telle chose. »

« Es-tu satisfait ? » persiffla Bulma, agacée, « parce que maintenant je ne me supporte plus. Merci Végéta, j’apprécie ! »

Elle commença à s’éloigner quand Végéta attrapa son poignet, la forçant à lui faire face.

« Laisse-moi partir. »

« Je ne serais satisfait, que lorsque je serais complètement sous ta peau, quand je nagerais dans tes veines et envahira chaque parcelle de ton existence. Je veux te posséder, Bulma. » Articula Végéta entre ses dents, son visage à quelques millimètre du sien.

« Alors tu resteras à jamais insatisfait, Végéta. » Elle tremblait, et le Prince lui lâcha le bras.

Rapidement, elle avança vers la porte, laissant sa panique la gagner tout entière. Elle devait s’éloigner de lui, immédiatement. Elle atteignit la poignée au moment ou la porte s’ouvrit.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Les yeux de Bulma s’écarquillèrent et tout oxygène quitta son corps. Elle réussi à ne prononcer qu’un unique mot.

« Yamcha ? »


	19. Un besoin de sommeil II

« Regarde qui est là, ma chérie ! » Pépia la mère de Bulma derrière Yamcha.

« Euh » commença Bulma, pas sure de ce qu’elle devait dire, « Merci, maman. »

Sa mère inclina la tête et souria, révélant à quel point elle ignorait tout de cette situation, « Et bien je vous laisse. Je suis sur que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire ! »

« Oui effectivement, » siffla Yamcha à travers ses dents, ses yeux fixés sur Végéta.

« Yamcha, je… » Bulma fut couper dans sa phrase. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer cela ?

Au son de sa voix, Yamcha se tourna vers elle. Son visage se plissa d’inquiétude quand il examina sa fiancée. « Tu vas bien ? Il ne t’a pas blessé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Un grognement sourd sorti de la gorge de Végéta à cette accusation. Les yeux de Bulma s’écarquillèrent, et une fois plus elle se posa la question: Comment pouvait-elle expliquer cela ?

« Il ne m’a pas blessé, Yamcha. » commença-t-elle.

« Je vous ai entendu vous disputer, Bulma. » L’interrompit Yamcha, « Tu n’as pas à le défendre. » cracha-t-il, envoyant un regard assassin à Végéta.

« Je n’ai rien fait de la sorte, mauviette. » dit Végéta, d’un ton bas et dangereux, « alors arrête tes accusations, tu n’étais pas là. »

« Et bien, » commença Yamcha, élevant la voix tandis qu’il s’approchait, « il me semble que tu abuse de Bulma… encore. »

« Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu’elles paraissent. » murmura-t-il, les yeux braqués sur Bulma.

Bulma plissa les yeux. Elle était dans une situation dont elle n’avait vraiment aucune idée de comment ce sortir. Elle hocha la tête, disant la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit.

« Yamcha, nous nous disputions seulement au sujet de la douche. Végéta n’as pas… »

« Tu n’oses pas Bulma ! » cria Yamcha, lui faisant savoir qu’il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu’elle avait à dire. « Tu n’oses pas défendre ce meurtrier ! » cria-t’il en pointant son doigt vers le Saïyen.

« Il n’y a rien à défendre, pathétique humain. » grogna Végéta, « la seule chose que tu peux me reprocher est d’avoir dormi avec cette Terrienne. Je ne lui ai en aucun cas porté préjudice. »

Yamcha ce mit à trembler, il chuchota doucement, « est-ce qu’il t’a violé ? »

« Qu… Non ! » S’indigna Bulma, choquée par sa conclusion. « Nous avons juste dormi ensemble. Nous n’avons pas… »

« Vous avez quoi ? » cria Yamcha.

« Je veux dire, attends… » Bulma pris une profonde inspiration. « Laisse-moi reformuler. »

« Bulma, qu’est-ce qui ce passe ? »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. » tenta de le calmer Bulma.

« Tu veux dire que vous n’avez pas couché ensemble ? » demanda Yamcha, plein d’espoir.

« Et bien, techniquement, si, mais pas dans le sens que tu crois… »

« Bulma, » murmura Yamcha, « Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu es pue me faire ça. » Il regarda Végéta, plein de haine, « C’est de sa faute n’est-ce pas ? Il t’a séduite ! »

« Arrrggg… » Grogna la jeune femme de frustration. « Je ne veux rien entendre de plus ! Lorsque tu seras près à m’écouter, appelle moi ! D’ici là, je m’en vais ! »

Après ces quelques mots, elle ce dirigea vers la porte. Elle avait fait une erreur, elle l’admettait, mais Yamcha ne l’écoutait même pas. Et Végéta n’était pas d’une grande d’aide. Il aurait pu au moins dire quelque chose !

« Je déteste les hommes. » murmura-t-elle en claquant la porte.

« Maman ! Bulma est là! »

Bulma put entendre le jeune Sangohan appeler sa mère en courant vers la petite maison. Elle sortie de son jet, épuisée.

Chichi apparut sur le pas de la porte, un tablier autour du cou. « Bonjour Bulma ! » l’accueillie-t-elle.

« Bonjour Chichi. Je ne te dérange pas ? On peut discuter ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Chichi, sérieuse, « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Bulma ? C’est Végéta ? Il t’a blessé ? »

Bulma roula des yeux. « Non, » soupira-t-elle, « Ce n’est pas à propos de Végéta, mais de Yamcha. »

« Oh ! » s’exclama Chichi, « Tu dois être si excitée ! »

« Très heureuse, » répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec sarcasme. « Pouvons-nous en parler ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vais mettre de l’eau pour le thé. »

« Merci. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, assises devant leurs tasses de thé, l’esprit de Bulma bouillonna dans ce qui lui semblait 1 millions de direction. Son stress émotionnel était physiquement visible. Elle prit une grande inspiration, une petite gorgée de thé sucrée puis commença à parler.

« Chichi, je ne suis pas sur de sûre de vouloir épouser Yamcha. » Ca y est. Elle l’avait dit. Elle avait finit par admettre ce doute qui sévissait dans son esprit.

« Oh, Bulma. » soupira Chichi, « Tout le monde à des doutes… »

« Je sais, je sais, » l’interrompit Bulma, « Mais c’est différent. »

« Comment ça ? » La femme de Sangoku leva un sourcil.

Bulma se mordit la lèvre, confuse. « C’est Végéta. » souffla-t-elle.

La bouche de Chichi se contracta quelques secondes, puis elle sembla accepter l’idée. « Je vois. »

« Chichi, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

« Donc, tu ressens quelque chose pour Végéta ? » questionna Chichi.

Bulma secoua la tête, « Non, non. Je ne pense pas. C’est juste que… Je ne sais plus si je suis amoureuse de Yamcha. Je ne suis pas sur de savoir ce qu’est l’amour. Je suis tellement confuse. » Bulma sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. « C’est juste que… Je… Je ne sais plus… »

« Bulma, » souria Chichi, « Tout va bien. »

« Chichi, c’est un énorme problème ! Tout ne va pas bien ! »

« Bulma, est-ce que tu aimes Yamcha ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » cria Bulma. « C’est-ce que j’essaye de te dire ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne sais pas ? » demanda Chichi sans ce démonter.

« Parce que… » Commença la jeune femme, sa voix s’affaiblissent tandis qu’elle s’enfonçait dans son siège. « Je ne sais pas ce qu’est le véritable amour. »

Chichi souria, se penchant vers la chaise de son amie. « Bulma, » murmura-t-elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, « Si tu ne sais pas ce qu’est le véritable amour, je sais que tu n’es pas amoureuse de Yamcha. »

Bulma hoqueta, contenant ses larmes, « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« Ecoute, » tenta d’expliquer Chichi, « Tu n’as jamais été véritablement amoureuse. Mais une fois que tu le seras, tu le sauras. »

« Mais, comment sais-tu que tu es amoureuse, si tu ne sais même pas ce qu’est l’amour ? »

« Tu le sauras, c’est tout. L’amour est grandiose, et une fois qu’il aura pénétré ton âme, il s’insinuera dans toutes tes pensées, il te remplira entièrement. C’est un mystère, mais une fois partagé, tu ressens une jouissance absolue. »

« Qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » demanda Bulma.

Le sourire de Chichi se fana, « Il faut lui dire. »

Bulma promit qu’elle lui dirait la vérité, mais cette nuit, elle voulait écarter tout cela de son esprit. Végéta l’avait transformé en une épave émotive, et cette histoire avec Yamcha ne faisait qu’aggraver les choses, ce n’était pas bon pour une jeune femme. Elle passa le reste de la journée chez Chichi, déjeunant avec eux. Elle aimait écouter Chichi gronder son mari sur ses mauvaises manières à table puis Sangoku s’excuser en se grattant la nuque sous le rire de Sangohan. L’amour planait partout autour de cette famille, c’était évident.

Avant de partir, Bulma remarqua une fois de plus l’arbre dans la cours, débordant de feuilles rouges. Elle nota sa beauté légère l’été, puis sa sagesse l’automne, bien que les feuilles emblait lentement mourir à l’approche de l’hiver. Il se dressait sous les vents difficiles à venir.

La mauvaise humeur entoura Bulma comme une seconde peau en arrivant chez elle. Elle devrait appeler Yamcha le lendemain et lui parler. Elle ouvrit la porte et marcha lentement dans la maison, ses yeux s’habituant à l’obscurité.

Elle remarqua deux bougies posé sur la table, ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce quand elle sentie deux bras lui entourer la taille.

Bulma poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna rapidement, repoussant l’inconnu violement.

« Hey… aïe… »

« Yamcha ? » demanda Bulma, réalisant qu’elle venait de le frapper.

« Ouais », rigola nerveuse ce dernier. » Où étais-tu ? »

« Chez Sangoku, j’ai discuté avec Chichi. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais m’excuser. » murmura Yamcha, « d’avoir douté de toi. »

Le regard de Bulma chuta au sol. Son cœur rata un battement. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » répondit Yamcha, « Je devrais savoir que tu a toujours été fidèle. »

« Quand as-tu réalisé ça ? »

« Quand Végéta m’a raconté ce qu’il c’était passé. » expliqua le guerrier.

« Végéta ? » Bulma chancela légèrement, « Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ? »

« Il a dit que tu avais peur et que donc tu l’as laissé dormir avec toi. Je vais être clair, s’il revient près de toi alors que je suis là. Je veux dire… »

« Tu veux dire ? » l’interrompit la jeune femme, soudainement en colère. « Tu ne voulais pas m’écouter t’expliquer ce qu’il c’était passé… Tu as cru que je te trompais et en plus tu fais des menaces ? »

« Bulma, je ne voulais pas dire que… » Commença Yamcha.

« Yamcha » le coupa Bulma, « Je ne veux plus te mentir. »

Les yeux de Yamcha se plantèrent dans les siens, comme s’il pouvait y comprendre ce qui allait se passer. « Bulma, je suis désolé. Nous y travaillerons… »

« Non » dit Bulma en secouant tristement la tête. « Non, Yamcha, regarde-nous. Aucun de nous n’as plus ce que nous voulons… Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi.»

« Je veux être avec toi… »

« Ecoute moi ! » asséna Bulma, « Tu n’écoute pas Yamcha ! Et tu ne me crois pas, jamais ! Tu n’as jamais su me faire réellement confiance. Tu continuais de dire « Nous y travaillerons »… Depuis combien de temps sommes nous ensemble hum ? Yamcha je suis désolé. Sa ne marchera pas. »

Le silence amplis la pièce. Bulma ferma lentement les yeux, mordant sa lèvre inferieure, dans l’espoir que cela effacerait tout. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle ne voulait pas rompre ses fiançailles… mais elle le devait. Le TIC TAC de l’horloge envahit la pièce. Chaque seconde semblait durer des heures. Enfin Yamcha brisa le silence.

« Est-ce que tu l’aimes ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Bulma, surprise.

« Est-ce que tu l’aimes ? » Elle put entendre dans sa voix qu’il voulait seulement la vérité.

Les yeux de Bulma se rivèrent au sol tandis qu’elle réfléchit quelques instants. Après avoir envisagée cette question compliquée elle secoua la tête. « Non, je ne l’aime pas. »

Yamcha poussa un profond soupir. « Je ne sais pas ce qui c’est passé durant mon absence… mais il est, différent. Il reste le même mais en quelque sorte, différent. Je l’ai remarqué quand nous avons parlé plus tôt. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais Bulma, mais tu l’as changé. »

« Je suis aussi confuse que toi Yamcha. » soupira Bulma, ses yeux toujours au sol. « Il n’est pas le seul à changer, cependant. Quelque part, dans le fond, il m’a changé aussi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il l’a fait. »

« Je vois. » murmura Yamcha, prenant une mèche de ses cheveux bleus dans ses mains. « C’est dommage, tu vas me manquer. »

« Yamcha, je suis… »

« Non, » l’interrompit Yamcha, « Prends moi dans tes bras une dernière fois. »

Bulma sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en passant ses bras autour du cou de son ex compagnon. Il y avait tellement de choses qu’elle aurait voulu dire, mais elle savoura juste le moment, en silence.

« Je te reverrais bientôt. » chuchota Yamcha en se retournant pour partir.

Bulma garda le silence, le laissant partir. Quand la porte se ferma derrière lui, elle sentit son émotion la submerger.

Et maintenant ?

Bulma soupira, cette question n’avait pas de réponse. Elle n’avait jamais su ce qui se passerait si elle rompait avec Yamcha, définitivement. C’était une expérience différente de son début de carrière à Capsule Corp. Pourtant, c’était assez semblable à son enfance, quand elle était partie explorer le monde à la recherche des Dragon Balls pour souhaiter le petit ami parfait.

Bulma roula des yeux, « Même Sheron ne pourrait accorder ça à une femme. »

Bulma s’approcha lentement de Végéta, regardant un instant le ciel sombre. Elle jeta un regard au Saïyen, ses yeux étaient rivés au sol. Elle drapa doucement ses épaules d’une longue couverture chaude. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le sol. Comme il ne dit rien, Bulma prit la parole.

« Il fait froid dehors, » murmura-telle. Aucune réaction. La jeune femme poussa un soupir et s’assit à côté de lui. Elle attendit en silence, décidant que parler n’était pas la meilleure tactique. Alors elle attendrait.

Elle fixa à son tour le sol, essayant de dénicher ce qui passionnait à ce point Végéta. Mais le sol semblait si aride, froid, sombre. Il n’avait rien à offrir. Et pourtant, le regard de Végéta l’acceptait.

Bulma leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Elle se rappela les constellations et leurs histoires. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de lire quelque chose dans les astres, comme s’il s’agissait d’un alphabet des sentiments. Mais elle était analphabète.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda la voix bourrue du Saïyen, brisant enfin le silence.

« Je suis venu pour toi, » répondit-elle. « Il fait froid dehors, tu vas tomber malade. »

« Les Saïyens ne tombent pas malade. » rétorqua-t-il.

Les yeux de Bulma chutèrent au sol. « Pourtant je m’inquiète. J’ai juste… »

La voix rude du guerrier l’interrompit, « C’est toi qui va tomber malade. Retourne à l’intérieur, femme. »

Elle secoua la tête, « Pas avant que tu ne sois près à rentrer avec moi. »

« Sa suffit, Bulma. Arrête ça et rentre à l’intérieur. »

La Terrienne secoua la tête encore une fois en silence.

Végéta lui envoya un regard noir qui la ferait presque fuir. Presque. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, lui faisant comprendre qu’elle ne céderait pas. Le temps semblait défilé sans qu’ils ne se détournent l’un de l’autre. Une feuille morte tomba entre eux, leur faisant prendre conscience de leur comportement. Bulma laissa un unique frisson lui parcourir l’échine, il ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Alors viens là. » Ordonna Végéta.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil devant Végéta, les bras écartés, la couverture tendus sur ses épaules puissantes. Elle s’approcha silencieusement de lui, s’arrêtant, hésitante. Elle étudia son visage avec soin, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait trahir ce à quoi il pensait.

Végéta roula des yeux saisie doucement ses bras et la fit s’assoir sur ses genoux. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps mince, créant un cocon chaud grâce à la couverture.

« Yamcha m’a raconté votre conversation. »

Végéta ne répondit pas, laissant simplement s’échapper un long souffle irrégulier.

« Tu me rends confuse tu sais ? » finit-elle par admettre. « A chaque fois que je pense t’avoir compris, tu fais quelque chose qui me choque complètement. Tu es une énigme, un mystère. » Il ne répondit rien et Bulma continua, « Toute cette affaire est un mystère pour moi, Végéta, je ne peux pas répondre aux questions que tu me poses. Je ne comprends pas toutes les énigmes que tu me donnes. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens quand je suis près de toi. C’est vraiment tout un mystère. »

« Alors nous sommes deux. » répondit-il humblement.

Bulma resta silencieuse, pouvait-il être aussi confus qu’elle l’était ?

Elle laissa échapper un soupir. « Je me noie dans toutes ces émotions, Végéta. Je n’arrive pas à nager dans cet océan que nous avons créé. »

« Alors tu cherches un homme » grogna Végéta, « Pour être ton canot de sauvetage. »

« Et bien, le navire à coulé. »

Silence. Après un certain temps, le regard de Végéta dériva lentement sur elle. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il était confus. Il ne savait pas plus qu’elle ce qui ce passait… et ce n’était pas souvent qu’il le laissait voir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » questionna Bulma soudainement.

« Je pense… »

« Tu n’es pas fatigué ? »

« Je ne peux pas dormir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J’ai arrêté de me poser la question. »

Bulma appuya sa tête sur son épaule, goûtant sa chaleur, savourant ce sentiment de sécurité.

« Je suis fatiguée, Végéta. »

« Dors. »

« Nous avons tous les deux besoin de sommeil. »

« J’ai besoin de penser. »

« Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Après un silence, Bulma se redressa et plaça son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Saïyen. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale quand il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle ne savait pas si c’était à cause de ses mains ou du mouvement d’air froid que cela avait crée.

Lentement, elle prit son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Allons dormir. » chuchota-elle doucement.

Après un bref silence, Végéta hocha la tête.

« Dis-le. » murmura-t-elle.

« Allons dormir, Bulma. »


	20. Un besoin de sommeil III

Bulma se réveilla le lendemain dans un lit vide. Frissonnant légèrement à cette constatation : elle était seule. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever. Une douche chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ce libéré l’esprit. La journée de la veille lui avait semblé terriblement longue. Tant de choses qui n’allaient pas, et pourtant, elle savait que tout irait bien, en quelque sorte. Il fallait l’espérer, et elle l’espérait que tout ce qu’elle avait fait n’étais pas qu’une grosse erreur.

Elle avait rompu ses fiançailles avec Yamcha. Quand ils étaient jeunes, cela leur semblait évident qu’ils finiraient leurs vies ensemble. Maintenant, cela lui semblait évident que ce ne serait pas le cas. Ils étaient si différents.

Différents. Cela avait été différent, quand elle avait rompu leurs fiançailles de quand elle l’avait quitté. Pourquoi avait-ce été si différent ? Il avait comprit. Oui, ce devait être ça. Il y avait de la compréhension dans ses yeux. Il avait eu mal, mais il avait compris. Il ne lui demanderait plus jamais.

C’était douloureux, mais elle ne sentait pas seule, comme avant. Perdue oui, mais pas seule. Elle était une fois de plus perdue mais cette fois elle ne ce mentirai pas dans son lit, seule. Non, elle cherchait de la compagnie. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, c’est la compagnie du Prince Saïyen qui résidait sous son toit ces derniers mois qu’elle recherchait.

Elle ne cherchait pas de réconfort auprès de lui. Elle savait qu’il ne pourrait pas lui en donner. Elle voulait juste sa présence. Et bien qu’il fût réticent au début, il avait fini par montrer de la curiosité à son égard. Il semblait différent. Quand avait-il changé ? Elle n’y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant mais il était différents avec elle maintenant. Ou peut être pas, peut être que c’était elle qui était différente. Et bien, évidemment elle avait changé mais, et lui ? Avait-il changé en bien ?

Yamcha pensait que oui. Il le connaissait à peine et pourtant, il avait remarqué le changement. Il avait même mis ça sur le conte d’une liaison entre elle et Végéta.

C’était impossible. Pour sa part, elle ne pourrait jamais aimer un tel sadique arrogant. Elle voulait de l’affection et quelque chose qu’il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir. Même s’il le pouvait, elle ne pourrait pas. Il n’y avait strictement aucun moyen qu’elle tombe amoureuse de lui. C’était impossible.

Mais là encore, ce n’était pas de l’amour que Végéta recherchait…

Cela faisait un mois que Bulma et Yamcha étaient séparés, et elle trouvait préférable de se tenir occupé dans son laboratoire. Non pas qu’elle se cachait suite à une rupture douloureuse, la rupture était bénéfique, mais elle jugeait que c’était mieux ainsi. Elle évitait mes questions oppressantes de sa mère et de Chichi, qui semblait très curieuse de savoir si Végéta était mêlé à cette histoire. Bulma n’était pas prête à fournir des réponses , elle n’était même pas sûre de connaître les réponses !

Elle travaillait sur un projet qui lui prenait toute son énergie, elle n’aurait même pas remarqué si le monde s’était arrêté de tourner. Elle était là où elle devait être, avec sa science.

Bulma se mordit les lèvres, penché sur des calculs. Ses yeux louchaient sous la concentration, mais elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre une seule équation. Sa tête lui tournait, ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Mais elle y était presque ! Si seulement elle pouvait rester éveillée juste un peu plus longtemps !

Bulma claqua son crayon sur la table, grognant de protestation contre son besoin de sommeil. Découragée, Bulma pris le chemin de la maison. Elle soupira de soulagement sous l’air chaud. Ces derniers temps le climat était tellement instable. Un jour il faisait beau, le lendemain on ce serait cru en plein décembre.

Il faisait bon, même si encore un peu venteux. Elle prit un moment pour respirer l’air frais, emplissant ses poumons et vidant son esprit. Oui, c’était vraiment un bon temps. Machinalement elle jeta un regard vers le ciel, mais seul l’obscurité lui répondit, aucunes étoiles ne brillaient, ce soir là.

Déçue, elle tourna sur elle-même, la tête levée, en espérant trouver un astre.

Complètement épuisée, Bulma s’assit sur le sol, vidée de toute énergie, ôtant le bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux.

« J’abandonne. » soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Femme, » elle reconnue cette voix instantanément, « tu vas tomber malade si tu reste ici. »

Son esprit chercha une réponse, mais elle décida qu’elle n’était pas obligée de répondre à tous ses commentaires. En outre, elle avait le droit de renoncer, juste pour cette fois.

« Qu’est-ce que tu abandonnes ? »

Les yeux de Bulma s’ouvrirent, leurs bleus limpides parcourant à nouveau la nuit. « Il n’y à aucunes étoiles ce soir. »

« Ah oui ? » interrogea Végéta, s’asseyant près d’elle.

Bulma se redressa sur ses coudes. Ses yeux à demis fermés, suspicieuse. « Tu veux me prouver le contraire ? »

« Elles sont toujours là. » fit-il remarquer, levant son visage. « Ce n’est pas parce que tu ne les vois pas que cela signifie qu’elles ont disparues. »

« Quand je disais qu’elles n’étaient pas là, tu savais très bien ce que je voulais dire. »

Végéta posa ses yeux sur elle, un petit sourire sur son visage.

Bulma leva encore les yeux, distinguant une petite étoile qui tentait vainement d’éclairer seule ce grand ciel. « Pas très brillante mais je suppose que ça fera l’affaire.

« Pas très brillante, pourtant c’est la seule que l’on peut voir. » commenta le Saïyen.  
Bulma opina, fixant toujours cette étoile insignifiante.

« Elle n’est pas aussi puissante que les autres, mais elle essaie, de toutes ses forces, » chuchota Végéta, « elle est faible, mais déterminée. C’est une honte, car il est difficile de la remarquer lors dune « belle nuit ». Elle ne ce démarque que lors de nuit comme celle-ci. »

« Et personne ne prête attention à ces nuits. » ajouta Bulma.

« Comme je viens de le dire, c’est une honte. »

« C’est vrai, » acquiesça Bulma en se retournant, « je rentre boire quelque chose, tu veux venir ? »

« Non. »

« Très bien. »

Ne voulant pas se plonger plus profondément dans leur conversation, elle marcha vers la cuisine.

« Je ne dormirais pas dans ton lit ce soir. »

Bulma sursauta, pensant qu’il était resté dehors. Elle se prépara un café, lorsqu’une main empoigna sa tasse et la vida dans l’évier.

« Hey ! » s’écria Bulma, « Qu’est-ce qui te prends ? »

Je ne veux plus que tu boives ce truc immonde. » Fut simplement la réponse de Végéta.

Plutôt que de se mettre en colère, Bulma plongea ses yeux dans les orbes noirs du Prince. Le silence de la pièce semblait rajouté de la tension à ce duel. L’air était emplis d’une sensation inconnue, pourtant familière, elle vibrait dans chaque particule de leurs corps.

Sans baisser les yeux, la jeune femme prit une autre tasse de café, le défiant pour qu’il la laisse tranquille.  
Comme elle s’en doutait, il ne céda pas. Ses yeux se plissèrent, resserrant cette tension entre eux. Il fit un pas vers elle, ne quittant jamais son regard. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, chaque minute marquée par le TIC TAC de l’horloge.

Enfin, Végéta fit un geste. Sans lâché son regard, il saisit la cafetière. Elle eu juste le temps d’apercevoir une étincelle dans es yeux qu’il la brisa dans sa main, éclaboussant la pièce de café chaud.

Bulma siffla lorsque le liquide toucha sa peau, « Crétin ! » gronda-t-elle en allant vers l’évier. « Il c’est juste rien passé pour toi Végéta ? » interrogea-t-elle, lui tournant le dos pour allumé l’eau froide.

Elle fut stoppée par deux mains sur ses hanches. Elle se figea à son contact, essayant de comprendre si c’était le froid de la nuit ou bien le chaud de ses mains qui lui envoya des frissons. Peut être le contraste entre les deux.

L’instant d’après elle se retrouva assise sur l’autre bout du comptoir, loin des bouts de verre. Elle chercha des yeux, il était debout près de l’évier, mouillant un torchon. Une seconde après, il plaça délicatement le tissus froid sur sa joue, ôtant le café qui dégoulinait lentement sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant du contact qui glissa lentement vers la base de son cou.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il se concentra sur ses jambes. Glissant sur la peau claire de ses cuisses. Elle l’observa et nota que son regard semblait lointain. Elle réalisa alors qu’il réfléchissait à quelque chose qui lui faisait perdre ses mots. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le contemplant en ce demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

Bulma se demanda si elle devait briser le silence afin de le questionner mais décida de ne pas le faire, laissant à Végéta le soin d’engager la conversation.

« Je ne veux pas te nuire. » murmura-t-il enfin, presque inaudible. « Je ne le voudrais jamais. Et je ne l’ai jamais voulu. »

« Je trouve ça effrayant, car je me rappelle très bien que j’ai reçue une belle ecchymose dans cette cuisine, de ta part. »

Le torchon avait absorbé tout le café et Végéta retira sa main de sa peau. Son regard refusant de rencontrer le sien. Se noyant à nouveau dans ses pensées. Cette fois cependant, Bulma ne permit au silence de s’installer.

« Je ne t’appartiens pas, Végéta. » Murmura-t-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle était à bout de force.

« Pas encore, non. »

« Jamais. » dit-elle d’une voix faible, refoulant ses larmes.

Végéta écarta ses jambes, s’approcha du comptoir et glissa doucement ses mains sous sa blouse, la tirant plus près de son corps.

Bulma sentit son souffle devenir court, son touché lui faisait beaucoup de chose, mais le sentiment qu’elle éprouvait en ce moment était quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais connue avant lui. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et elle aimait ça.

Le nez enfoui dans son cou, le Saïyen inhala profondément son parfum. Bulma sentit sa bouche remonté vers son oreille. Lentement, il articula, « C’est dommage. »

Il avait fait sa déclaration.

« Arrête de jouer avec moi », Bulma roula des yeux « je suis entrain de me noyer dans ce jeu. » Comme il ne répondit pas, elle insista, « Tu m’entends Végéta ? Je ne joue plus. Je me noie. »

« Ah oui ? » asséna Végéta, « et moi ? Comment penses-tu que je me sente ? »

« Te sentir ? » Bulma était furieuse, « tu n’as jamais ressenti aucune émotion Végéta ! N’essaye pas d’utiliser cet argument pour me mettre dans ton lit ! »

« Je n’essaie pas de te mettre dans mon lit, femme. » Grogna Végéta, « Je le veux ! »

Les yeux de Bulma rencontrèrent les siens, attendant quelque chose, n’importe quoi…

« Quoi ? Qu4est6ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle férocement.

Végéta se pencha vers elle, frôlant son nez du sien. D’un ton sombre qui propulsa des frissons dans le corps de Bulma, il répondit. « Tu m’envahis par ta haine… tu, » cracha-t-il « me fait ressentir cette haine. » Il laissa éclaté un faible rire avant de reprendre son souffle, « et tu veux connaître la partie la plus tordue de l’histoire ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix se faisant plus grave encore, « j’aime le fait de pouvoir ressentir ta haine. »

Les yeux de la terrienne se baissèrent soudain. Elle l’entendit quitter la cuisine.

Les yeux de la terrienne se baissèrent soudain. Elle l’entendit quitter la cuisine.

« C’est mon dernier coup, à toi de terminer la partie. »

« Je… » Bulma voulut protester, mais se retrouva sans un mot. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait juste de ce passé.

« Et, Bulma… » La coupa Végéta, « va dormir. »

 

Une semaine plus tard…

 

Le sommeil… un ami proche qui souffre d’une longue journée et de la dureté du monde. C’est un réconfort pour ceux qui ne sont pas à la hauteur de ce qu’ils voudraient être, car c’est en dormant que viennent les rêves. Et ce sont ces rêves qui sont le réconfort, chuchotant à l’oreille de celui qui dort, qu’il y a encore de l’espoir. Que peut être la solitude n’est pas pour toujours. Peut être… Peut être pas…

L’obscurité c’était glissée dans le couloir, emplissant sa longueur d’une noirceur insatiable qui consommait tout sur son passage. Elle boit la moindre la couleur.

Mais l’obscurité n’était pas tout à fait, car c’est l’absence de lumière, et la lumière ne serait pas aussi glorieuse et belle, sans l’obscurité. C’est cette même obscurité qui captura un pied nu derrière une porte fermée. Suivit d’un autre pied, chacun connecté à des jambes puis au corps d’une femme. Cette peau claire était assombrie par la noirceur. Cette peau pâle marcha dans le couloir, descendit les escaliers et se faufila dans la cuisine.

L’obscurité essaya d’avaler cette peau mais fut chassé par la lumière des étoiles. Rien ne pouvait faire fuir les ténèbres, rien à part la lumière. Une femme entra dans cette lumière, son visage enfin se révéla de l’ombre. Elle se tenait près de la fenêtre, une tasse chaude dans les mains. Une douce odeur de cacao emplis l’air.

Lentement, elle souffla sur le liquide chaud, chassant brièvement la fumée, avant de porté la tasse à ses lèvres. Le liquide sucrée glissa le long de sa gorge, puis parcourut ses veines. Reprenant son souffle, elle fermait les yeux, elle s’assit à la table, retrouva les ténèbres.

Soupirant profondément elle posa sa tête sur la table, ses cheveux tombant sur la surface dure. Le silence fut rompu par un cou de tonnerre, sûrement un signe du printemps.

Un sourire ornait maintenant ses lèvres. Elle prit une autre gorgée.

Il y avait une bonne raison au fait que cette femme soit dans cette cuisine en pleine nuit. Une très bonne raison…

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir.


	21. Le coup final

Ce n’était pas du tout ce à quoi elle pensait. Ce n’était pas du tout de l’amitié, et ce n’était certainement pas quelque chose comme de l’amour. Ce n’était pas ce qu’elle cherchait. Ce n’était même pas ce dont elle avait besoin, du moins, plus maintenant.

Ce n’était que des lignes sur un échiquier. Certaines pièces ce déplaçaient en diagonale, d’autres avançaient mais ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Pourtant, elles arrivaient à jouer ensemble.

Comment c’était elle retrouvée en échec ? Comment avait-elle pu finir en simple pion ?

« Bulma. »

Levant les yeux, la jeune femme contempla son père, il nettoyait ses lunettes sur sa chemise, comme à son habitude. Il les remit sur son nez et cligna des yeux. Il caressa la tête du chat perpétuellement pendu à son épaule en souriant.

Il regarda les pièces, puis prononça les trois mots qu’elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre. C’est trois mots nécessaires.

« C’est ton tour. »

Le temps emporte tout, les souvenirs, les parfums, les sentiments, les pensées. Depuis combien de temps jouait-elle avec son père ? Comment était-elle passée du point A au point B ? D’ailleurs, où ce trouvait le point A ?

Et comment c’était-elle retrouvée dans la cuisine ? Cette pièce jadis occupée par un sentiment de peur ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment y être. Cela semblait bien lointain.

Mais ce n’était pas ci loin. Mais le temps emporte tout.

Avait-elle été emportée, elle aussi ? Elle ne se sentait pas réellement existée. Comme si, en quelque sorte, ses mouvements n’étaient pas les siens.

Faux, ils n’avaient jamais autant parus être les siens.

Oui, tout était à elle. Tout était lié. Le sol sur lequel s’appuyaient ses pieds lui parut trembler à ce sentiment. Il était en quelque sorte, lui aussi lié à elle. Se nourrissant de ses pas, de son énergie. L’énergie de la Terre, des étoiles. Tout était connecté, en ce moment. Même dans son sommeil, elle nourrissait l’obscurité de sa lumière.

Mais Bulma était celle qui n’avait pas besoin des ténèbres pour briller.

Ce devait être un étrange spectacle à voir, cette femme aux cheveux bleus, dans sa chemise de nuit en soie, brillant à la lueur des étoiles. Les ombres flottant sur sa peau comme des feuilles s’agitant doucement sous le chant du vent. Pourtant, sa peau n’a jamais semblée si lisse, ses traits si doux.

« Toujours à te cacher dans un coin, Végéta ? »

L’homme en question garda, en silence, ses yeux sur sa silhouette. Sur cette femme, debout dans la cuisine. Un seul mouvement et il quitterait l’obscurité, il entrerait dans la lumière. Projetant son ombre sur cette femme comme un démon sur une âme convoitée. Sur cette femme qui attend d’être possédée.

« Je n’ai aucun besoin de me cacher. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu n’arrive pas à dormir ? »

« Je peux très bien dormir. »

La femme leva lentement la tête, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de son ennemi.

« Je croyais. » Murmura-t-elle en capturant son regard.

« De toute évidence, tu crois mal. » fut sa réponse, sévère.

« Ce n’est peut être pas ce qu’il parait. » dit à voix basse la jeune femme. Son regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle entra dans la lumière de la lune, ses yeux devinrent limpides. « Rien ne l’est jamais, n’est-ce pas ? »

Végéta déglutit doucement, incertain de ce qui ce passait. Même s’il ne ressentait aucune menace.

Elle continua, de sa voix douce et claire. « Peut être que… »

« Ca vaux mieux comme ça ? » termina-t-il à sa place. « C’Est-ce que tu pense ? Que cela vaux mieux comme ça ? »

« Qu’essayes-tu de me dire ? » demanda-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête, de façon curieuse.

« Tu penses que c’est-ce que je voulais ? » demanda Végéta, incrédule. Ses poings se serrant.

« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu voulais. » Bulma avança d’un mouvement lent et régulier, jusqu’à ce retrouver en face de son possesseur. « Que sais-tu de la honte ? »

« Plus que tu ne pourrais l’imaginer. » S’assombrit Végéta, l’avertissent de faire marche arrière. « Ne pense même pas que tu commence à me comprendre. » Il cracha ces mots comme si rien que d’évoquer cette idée le rendait malade. Peut être était-ce effectivement le cas.

« Tu te rachèteras ? »

Végéta regarda la jeune femme devant lui. Que faisait-elle ? Où pensait-elle que cela la conduirait ?

« J’ai fais des choses que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer, même dans ton état dépressif, privée de sommeil. » Végéta s’avança assez pour qu’elle sente son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. « Il n’y a pas de rédemption pour moi, Bulma. »

« Donc que pourrais-je bien vouloir de toi ? » L’interrogea-t-elle d’une voix étrangement calme, même si elle était bouleversée par sa proximité. « Qu’est-ce que je pourrait vouloir au point de continuer ce jeu malade avec un Saïyen pathétique qui n’a rien de mieux à faire que de s’en prendre à une femme ? »

« Et que conclues-tu ? »

« Quelque chose à changé en toi, Végéta. Je le vois, Yamcha le voit, mon père le voit, et je sais que tu le vois. Veux-tu quelque chose de moi ? »

Végéta ce dit qu’il devrait peut être oser. Oser être audacieux, oser être vulnérable, oser être… honnête.

« Oui. » lui répondit-il.

« Quoi ? »

Les yeux de Végéta fouillèrent son visage, à la recherche d’une réponse. Il se retrouva complètement perdu. « Je ne sais pas. »

Laissant un soupir frustré s’échapper, les yeux de Bulma se rétrécirent. Saisissant une de ses mains, elle la plaça sur son visage, son cou, puis lentement, vers sa poitrine.

Le souffle de Végéta devint plus profond, celui de Bulma resta impassible.

« Je ne ressens rien. » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne me sens plus trembler ni frissonner à ton toucher. Je ne ressens même pas la peur. »

« Tu es une femme forte. »

« Tu as rencontré plus fort. »

« La plupart des femmes insistaient pour m’aimer, pensant que cela guérirais qui j’étais, en quelque sorte. Elles me laissaient les posséder. Elles pensaient que l’amour me ferait sentir libre. »

« Naïves. »

« Oui. »

« Et alors, tu attends de moi que je te laisse me posséder ? »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux quelque chose de plus. »

« Plus qu’une possession ? »

« Tu vas rire de moi ? »

« Non. »

« Te moquer de moi ? »

« Non. »

Végéta passa devant elle, s’arrêta devant l’évier, puis, comme s’il avait changer d’avis, se retourna vers elle. Elle ne se retournerait pas pour lui faire face, cependant.

« C’est-ce que tu voulais dire ? Tu ne ressens plus rien envers moi ? Tu n’as plus peur de moi ? »

« Non, Oui. Peut être, je ne sais pas. »

« Tu vas te retourner ? »

Végéta fit la grimace en entendant tant de… fragilité dans sa voix. « S’il te plait. »

Bulma se retrouva comme congelée, à regarder ce coin vide en face d’elle. Sa silhouette toujours illuminée par le clair de Lune.

« Tu m’as dis… tu as dis… que si j’avais… le cœur brisé… tu rirais. » Réussi à formuler Végéta, un peux plus furieux qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. « Pour l’amour de Dieu, Bulma ! Regarde-moi en face ! »

Bulma se retourna, son regard glacial le transperça. « Est-ce tout ce qui t’inquiète ? Que je me moque de toi ? Tu as le cœur brisé, Végéta ? Parce que je ne vois rien de brisé dans cette cuisine. »

« Il ne peut pas être brisé, » murmura Végéta, plus pour lui-même. « Je ne peux pas aimer. »

« Précisément. » commença Bulma. « Ce n’est qu’un jeu, Végéta. N’oublies pas que, ce n’est qu’un jeu. L’amour, l’espoir, la vie. Ce n’est qu’un jeu. Avec toi, je n’obtiens rien d’autre. Je suis devenue plus forte maintenant. J’ai appris à ne pas avoir peur de toi. Mais vu ce qu’il en est, je ne peux plus rien gagner de toi maintenant. Alors pourquoi devrais-je continuer à jouer ? »

« Si tu arrêtes maintenant, je gagne. » gronda Végéta.

« Gagner quoi ? » Bulma éleva la voix, « Je ne fais plus partie de ton jeu malade de possession. Je ne suis plus disponible pour être posséder. Tu es seul face à ton échiquier vide, Végéta. Et c’est ainsi que tu passeras le reste de ta vie, seul. » Sa voix redevint basse, « Tu es pathétique et désespéré de continuer. »

Bulma commença à monté l’escalier. « Je laisse tomber ce jeu, et toi, et tout ce que je pensais savoir. J’ai peut être été privé de sommeil mais je peux toujours décidé de ce qui je dois faire ou non. En fait, je pense qu’une fois que j’aurais quitté cette pièce, et par la même occasion toi et ton jeu, j’arriverais à dormir. » Elle fut surprise, mais surtout découragée, qu’il n’essaye pas de la retenir.

« Tu pourrais faire pareil. » furent ses derniers mots, le laissant seul dans l’obscurité. Il pouvait sentir l’électricité dans l’air, une tempête se préparait. Des nuages noirs couvraient maintenant la Lune, laissant le Saïyen sans lumière.

Bulma se glissa sous ses draps, elle se sentait, puissante. Cependant, une fois sa peau en contact avec le froid des draps, une vague d’émotion l’assaillie, et elle se noya une fois de plus.

Ses mains coururent sur les draps, ses doigts la faisaient souffrir, comme toutes les autres parties de son corps. Son souffle devint intense, et vague après vague, elle se senti couler.

Rapidement, elle se leva et ouvrit le balcon. La foudre tomba à proximité, et l’eau dévala son corps. Elle était tellement déboussolée qu’elle ne le remarqua même pas. Pas plus qu’elle ne remarqua les larmes qui inondèrent ses joues.

« Tu te noies. »

Bulma se retourna, surprise par sa voix. « Que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle, libérant toutes ses émotions dans sa voix.

« Je veux arrêté de jouer. »

« Je ne te crois pas ! »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper de ce que tu crois ? »

« Parce que tu veux quelque chose de moi ! »

« Et qu’est-ce que je veux ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu ne l’aura jamais ! »

Végéta resta silencieux, Bulma poursuivit. « Prouve le moi, Végéta. Prouve-moi que tu peux me donner ce qu’aucun autre homme ne peut me donner. Serais-tu capable de m’aimer ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de t’aimer, Bulma. Je ne sais pas si je peux te donner ce que tu veux… »

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu peux me donner ? »

« La dévotion. »

Bulma sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Le temps s’arrêta. Était-il sérieux ?

« Je peux me consacrer à toi, Bulma. Peut être que ce n’est pas beaucoup, mais c’est tout ce que je peux t’offrir. »

Elle ne pouvait pas croire à la vulnérabilité qu’elle lisait dans ses yeux. Et pourtant, ses yeux ne mentaient jamais.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me racheter, Bulma. » parla-t-il à nouveau, essayant de trouver les mots justes.

« Donc tu n’essayes même pas… »

« Tu m’as mal compris ! »

« Comment diable puis-je toujours mal te comprendre ? Peut être que tu devrais être plus clair ! » Cracha Bulma.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me racheter, mais je veux essayer d’être meilleur. Quel que soit ce meilleur. »

Bulma se tue. Ses yeux cherchant toujours une réponse.

« Tu vas tomber malade. »

« Peut importe… »

« Rentrons. »

« Très bien. »

Ce n’est que lorsque les pieds de Bulma touchèrent le parquet chaud qu’elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait froid. Elle commença à grelotter de façon incontrôlable.

« Je vais chercher une serviette. » marmonna Végéta, entrant dans la salle de bain.

« Merci. » fit Bulma, tachant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Tiens, » Végéta brandit la serviette. Comme elle ne la prenait pas, il lâcha d’un ton sec. « Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si différents ? »

« Je ne comprends pas ta question. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’occupe de moi ? »

« Parce que je veux quelque chose de toi ? »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » hésita Végéta, « mais je veux être ouvert… non… je veux… je veux que tu… je veux être vulnérable avec toi. » laissant échappé un soupir de frustration il poursuivit, « Oui, je sens que je peux être près de toi. Je ne suis pas sur de ce que je veux. Mais j’ai trouvé utile d’abandonner le jeu… de renoncer à mon besoin de te posséder. »

« Végéta, je ne peux pas te sauver. » Bulma secoua la tête lentement, comme si elle apprenait une tragique nouvelle à un ami très cher.

« Non tu ne peux pas. Je te l’ai dis, je suis sans rédemption. » Végéta se leva pour lui faire face. « Mais tu le reconnais, ce qui, me fais penser que tu pourrais m’aider à comprendre ça… ce que… cette chose que je veux de toi. »

Bulma leva sa main, hésita quelque seconde, puis la plaça délicatement sur le visage du Saïyen.

Il ne bougea pas, la regardant juste, curieux de son prochain geste.

« Je ressens, quand je suis avec toi. » déclara-t-il, hypnotisé par ses yeux purs.

« Mais est-il possible pour moi de faire naître des sentiments positifs en toi ? »

Végéta resta silencieux.

« Je suis si fatiguée… »

« Je te laisserais tranquille demain matin, pour que tu puisse te changer les idées. Pour le moment, laisse-moi rester avec toi. »

« D’accord. »

« Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements mouillés. »

« Tourne toi, je vais me changer. »

Végéta fit ce qu’elle lui dit. Ils avaient peur de leur décision. Bulma avait au moins la certitude que demain, elle aurait l’esprit tranquille. Végéta lui, s’angoissait de se demander ce qu’il ferait si elle changeait d’avis… et ce qu’il ferait si elle ne changeait pas d‘avis ?

Après avoir enfilé des vêtements secs, tous deux se glissèrent sous la couvertures, ne sachant pas se qu’apporterai le matin. Laissant lentement emporter leurs soucis, leurs angoisses, ils saisirent se que signifiait tout cela. Ce que signifiait l’abandon de leur jeu maintenant. Ce qui voudrait dire que la matinée serait silencieuse.

Le temps emporte tout, les souvenirs, les parfums, les sentiments, les pensées. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils dans cette chambre froide, luttant pour garder l’autre. Comment étaient-ils passés du point A au point B ? D’ailleurs, où ce trouvait le point A ?

Et comment relier le fait qu’ils soient maintenant dans les bras l’un de l’autre ?

« Bulma, » murmura Végéta, légèrement maladroit de sentir la tête de la jeune femme sur son torse musclé. « Es-tu toujours entrain de te noyer ? »

Bulma répondit par un marmonnement ensommeillé, « Je m’accroche à ta rive. »

Et dans un bonheur paisible, inconscient, tous deux dérivèrent vers le sommeil. Tous deux commençaient à être emportés vers l’avenir.

Le temps emporte tout.

 

FIN

 

Note de l’auteur: Et voilà, le dernier chapitre posté, Possession prend fin ici, mais libre à vous d’imaginer, et pourquoi pas d’écrire, la suite de cette histoire.  
Note personnelle: J’ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à la lire et encore plus à la traduire, un grand merci à Android18 pour cette fanfiction originale et prenante. Merci à tous mes lecteurs de m’avoir lue et d’avoir laissé une petite review, c’était ma première traduction et vos commentaires m’ont beaucoup encouragés. Je vais me lancer dans une nouvelle traduction, je vous invite donc à visiter mon profil si cela vous intéresse.

Affectueusement, AudeTK


End file.
